


Times like these

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пять лет назад Джаред Падалеки сбежал из маленького техасского городка в Голливуд и стал знаменитым. Теперь он номинирован на Оскар, собирается жениться на Женевьев Кортез, и единственное, что стоит на пути к полному счастью - Дженсен Эклз, оставшийся в Техасе муж, который отказывается давать желанный развод</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Times like these](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/75014) by _doodle. 



Джаред Падалеки был самым счастливым человеком на земле. В данный момент в его жизни все было идеально, и ему казалось, что он находится на вершине мира. 

Он сидел напротив Женевьев Кортез – женщины своей мечты. Они ужинали в их любимом ресторане в Лос-Анджелесе, и она только что согласилась выйти за Джареда замуж. Они встречались почти три года, и Джаред был готов, он знал, что остаток своей жизни хочет провести с ней.  
Поэтому он опустился на одно колено, протянул ей обручальное кольцо за 250 тысяч долларов (бриллиант и платина) и задал главный вопрос. Женевьев на мгновение потеряла дар речи, потом ее глаза наполнились слезами, и она сказала «да». От радости он принялся бормотать в ответ какие-то глупости, пока она не нагнулась и не заткнула ему рот поцелуем. 

Иногда Джареду самому не верилось в то, какой стала его жизнь, и это был один из таких моментов. Представьте только, Джаред Падалеки из Тьмутаракани, штат Техас, обручен с красавицей-актрисой и номинирован на премию Оскар. И это всего за пять лет, прошедших с тех пор, как он приехал в Голливуд. 

Когда Джаред покидал Техас, то поклялся, что никогда не вернется обратно. Он старался не думать о своей прошлой жизни в захолустном городишке, не забывал только отца и маму, и вот к чему это привело. Самый счастливый момент его жизни, а прошлое, которое, как надеялся Джаред, он оставил далеко позади пять лет назад, все-таки догнало его. 

Женевьев была прекрасна, он любил ее, и поэтому она заслуживала знать правду. Джаред только жалел, что ему придется все ей рассказать.   
Подошедший официант наполнил бокалы шампанским, и Джаред сделал большой глоток, набираясь храбрости. Потом глубоко вздохнул и накрыл руку Женевьев своей.

\- Жен, я понимаю, что ты сказала «да», и клянусь, это не может сделать меня еще счастливее, чем сейчас. 

\- Тогда почему мне кажется, что дальше в этой фразе будет «но»? – спросила Жен, по-прежнему улыбаясь, но в глазах ее светилось любопытство. Она повернула руку, переплетая их пальцы.

Джаред сделал еще один глубокий вдох и еще раз глотнул для храбрости.

\- Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать. О моем прошлом до переезда в Лос-Анджелес. Я хочу, чтобы ты была абсолютно уверена в своем согласии.  
Жен чуть наклонила голову, улыбка исчезла с ее лица. 

\- Тогда почему ты не рассказал мне это до того, как попросить моей руки?

\- Потому что я хочу жениться на тебе, - со всей серьезностью ответил Джаред, чуть сжимая ее руку. – И хочу, чтобы ты знала это, когда я буду тебе рассказывать... то, что должен рассказать.

\- Ладно. – Похоже, такой ответ ее полностью удовлетворил. – Я слушаю. Что ты должен мне рассказать?

Джаред подергал за ворот рубашки, который, казалось, вдруг начал душить его, ослабил галстук, чтобы расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу.

\- Моя фамилия не Падалеки. То есть, это моя фамилия, но не совсем, - забормотал он. Это было сложнее, чем он себе представлял, но Джаред давно дал себе клятву, что если они с Жен соберутся пожениться, он расскажет ей обо всем, что случилось в Техасе. – Я официально вернул эту фамилию, когда переехал в Лос-Анджелес.

Женевьев приоткрыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же закрыла, явно не зная, как реагировать слова Джареда. В итоге она остановилась на нейтральном:

\- Я запуталась.

\- Моя фамилия Эклз.

\- Но почему?.. – начала она, и Джаред точно знал, что она спросит «почему ты сменил ее?». Ответ на этот вопрос и был самым сложным.

\- Когда я жил в Техасе, Дженсен Эклз был моим лучшим другом, - поспешил объяснить он, перебивая Женевьев. Увидев ее озадаченное выражение, он глубоко вздохнул и выпалил, будто ныряя с высоты в ледяную воду: - Мы поженились, когда мне было восемнадцать.

Выражение на лице Жен тут же сменилось, его озарила теплая улыбка.

\- Ох, Джаред, на минуту я даже испугалась. У тебя был муж, ну и что с того?

Джаред снова вздохнул, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце. Если бы все было так просто.

\- В этом-то и проблема.

\- В каком смысле? – Она рассмеялась, а Джареду оставалось только надеяться, что после того, как вся эта неразбериха закончится и они поженятся, она по-прежнему будет относиться ко всей ситуации с юмором.

\- «Был» не совсем точное слово... скорее, все еще есть.

\- Ты все еще женат? – осторожно уточнила Жен, и даже мгновенное выражение ужаса, мелькнувшее на ее лице, не сделало его менее красивым.  
Джаред виновато уткнулся взглядом в стол.

\- Я надеялся, что это изменится. Когда я решился просить твоей руки, то снова отправил документы на развод. Они вернулись сегодня, неподписанные.

\- Снова отправил? – спросила Женевьев, заметно успокаиваясь при мысли, что он решил просить развода не прямо перед тем, как делать ей предложение. – Сколько раз ты их посылал?

\- За последние пять лет уже счет потерял, - ответил Джаред, пожимая плечами. Последний неподписанный комплект документов он получил через своего адвоката больше года назад и, как дурак, надеялся, что за это время Дженсен хоть немного повзрослел.

\- И что ты собираешься делать? – тихо спросила Жен. Джаред облегченно выдохнул, не услышав обвинения в ее голосе.

\- Я поеду в Техас и заставлю его подписать бумаги, - пообещал Джаред, надеясь, что это еще раз докажет, как сильно он ее любит. Что ради нее он готов вернуться и снова увидеться с Дженсеном, потребовать развода, которого добивается столько лет. – Я хочу жениться на тебе, Жен, очень хочу.

\- Кажется, ты говорил, ничто на свете не заставит тебя вернуться в Техас, - произнесла она с лукавой улыбкой, показывая, что все отлично поняла.   
Джаред улыбнулся в ответ и сказал то, что она заслуживала услышать:

\- Похоже, я нашел то, ради чего могу вернуться... Это ты, кстати.

Жен рассмеялась и, наклонившись, поцеловала его легонько.

\- Спасибо.

\- Я хочу жениться на тебе, - повторил Джаред, потому что мог, потому что говорил от всего сердца. – Если ты все еще меня хочешь.

\- Конечно, хочу, Джаред, - ответила она, тон ее явно намекал, что он идиот, если думает иначе, - я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

Да, даже если ему придется вернуться в Техас, Джаред Падалеки все равно был самым счастливым человеком на земле.

***  
\- Да ты, мать твою, издеваешься что ли? – с чувством выругался Джаред, глядя на запертые тяжелой металлической цепью ворота. Всего три часа он в Техасе, а восторг от того, что Женевьев согласилась стать его женой, совершенно испарился. Одно только возвращение в штат уже лишило его спокойствия. А когда, добравшись до города и проехав по Мэйн Стрит, он выяснил, что единственное место, где можно было снять номер, принадлежало его теще, Джаред растерял остатки теплых чувств к своей малой родине.

Первым человеком, с которым он собирался встретиться, был Дженсен. Джаред хотел подписать бумаги на развод как можно быстрее. Потом отправиться на другой конец города, чтобы поужинать с родителями и рассказать им о помолвке с Жен, а утром навсегда покинуть Уэстбридж. У него забронирован билет на дневной рейс до Лос-Анджелеса, так что он будет дома как раз к ужину, чтобы отпраздновать с Жен их предстоящую свадьбу.  
По крайней мере, таков был план... вот только его удачу никто в этот план не посвятил, и она изо всех сил работала против Джареда. И начала с того, что он даже не мог попасть в свой дом. Точнее, в дом Дженсена. На металлических воротах в конце грунтовой дороги, что вела туда, где он жил с момента окончания школы, висела длинная цепь с большим замком, ключа от которого у Джареда не было. 

Джаред вздохнул и пожалел, что не оделся попроще. Но он знал, что его могут сфотографировать в лос-анджелесском аэропорту, поэтому решил даже во время поездки придерживаться своих обычных высоких стандартов в одежде. А теперь в этих дорогущих шмотках ему придется перелезать через ржавые ворота или страый забор и двадцать минут идти по грязной дороге. 

Он подумал, не позвонить ли Дженсену, но сразу же отбросил эту идею. Так он только предупредит Дженсена о своем приезде и, что еще важнее, даст ему время сбежать.

\- У тебя никогда ничего не бывает просто, да, Дженсен? – фыркнул Джаред под нос, с тоской оглядывая свои сшитые на заказ брюки, розовую рубашку от Армани и туфли от Зенья. Хорошо, что он привык брать с собой в поездки много одежды, потому что эти вещи он, скорее всего, больше носить не сможет.

Учитывая, сколько времени он посвящал тренировкам с тех пор, как приехал в Голливуд, и сколько занимался с личным тренером последние четыре года, перелезть через ворота было несложно. Правда, спрыгивая, он приземлился прямо в лужу, грязная вода тут же захлюпала в ботинках, от чего настроение испортилось окончательно. 

\- Блядь, - проворчал Джаред, его плохое настроение медленно превращалось в желание убивать. Он закинул сумку с документами о разводе на плечо и двинулся к дому. Широкими шагами он быстро добрался до места, но все равно к концу пути буквально кипел от ярости. Это Дженсен был во всем виноват. Во всех этих неприятностях. Если бы он просто хоть раз в жизни прекратил вести себя, как полный мудак, Джаред уже был бы разведен и ему никогда не пришлось бы возвращаться в эту дыру.

Увидев, в каком состоянии находится дом, Джаред удивленно нахмурился. Тот и раньше-то, когда Джаред в нем жил, был отнюдь не дворцом – все-таки пустовал почти десять лет, с тех пор, как умерла мама Дженсена и до того момента, как они переехали в него после свадьбы. Дому требовался серьезный ремонт, а ни денег, ни особых навыков у них не было, но с помощью ДжейДи – приемного отца Дженсена – и Джеральда Падалеки им удалось сделать его вполне пригодным для проживания. 

А теперь дом выглядел так, будто вот-вот развалится. Черепица на крыше обвалилась, водосток держался на честном слове, а краска, чуть потрескавшаяся, когда Джаред уезжал, теперь отслаивалась кусками. То, что двери и окна все еще были на месте, казалось каким-то чудом, а брошенный на крыльце старый телевизор с разбитым экраном хоть и удивлял, но казался вполне на своем месте.

Увидев все это, Джаред опять выругался себе под нос. Похоже, Дженсен по-прежнему предпочитал откладывать все мало-мальски важные дела на потом, и это разозлило Джареда еще больше. Не успел он даже задуматься о том, что делает, о том, как лучше справиться с ситуацией, как уже стоял на крыльце и барабанил кулаком в дверь.

Откуда-то изнутри дома донесся глухой удар и сдавленное проклятие, но все остальные звуки заглушила своим громким лаем выбежавшая из-за угла Бижу. 

\- Тихо, девочка, - скомандовал Джаред и поманил ее к себе, чтобы погладить. Но она не подошла, уселась у нижней ступеньки крыльца и зарычала на него. Да, похоже, Дженсен был не единственным, кто не хотел с ним разговаривать.

Отвергнутый своей собственной собакой, Джаред заколотил в дверь еще сильнее, глядя, как ходит ходуном хлипкая рама под его кулаком.

\- Да, блядь, сказал же, минуту! – донесся недовольный крик Дженсена откуда-то из дома. Джаред, однако, не унимался, пока Дженсен не открыл рывком дверь, жмурясь от яркого солнечного света, бившего ему прямо в глаза. – Какого хрена надо? – хрипло спросил Дженсен, и Джаред подумал, что тот, скорей всего, с похмелья. 

\- Мне нужен мой гребаный развод! – рявкнул он, негодуя. С чего бы еще, по мнению Дженсена, он стал бы возвращаться в свой персональный ад?  
Дженсен издал какой-то полузадушенный звук, распахнул москитную дверь и вышел на крыльцо.

\- Джаред?

\- Д... – начал Джаред, но договорить не успел, потому что в его челюсть с болезненным хрустом врезался прилетевший из ниоткуда кулак Дженсена. Удар сбил Джареда с ног, и в следующее мгновение он понял, что лицо и зад у него зверски болят, а сам он валяется в грязи у крыльца.

\- Господи Иисусе, Дженсен! – прошипел Джаред и почувствовал, как краснеют щеки от злости и унижения - он наконец впервые внимательно разглядел Дженсена и понял, что выглядит тот отлично.

Дженсен всегда был симпатичным, но с годами, кажется, стал еще красивее. Когда Джаред видел его в последний раз, лицо Дженсена было все еще немного по-детски округлым, светилось молодостью и свежестью. Сейчас же Дженсен выглядел... как взрослый мужчина, за неимением лучшего слова. Более резкая линия челюсти, более полные – господи – губы и морщинки у глаз делали его лицо более утонченным и привлекательным. Но одет он был все так же небрежно: в изношенные, выцветшие и протертые до дыр джинсы и простую футболку, пропитанную потом и в жирных пятнах. Команда костюмеров тратила многие часы на создание подобного внешнего вида, а Дженсен выглядел так каждый день и все равно этот образ шел ему намного больше. Он был красивее, чем половина населения Голливуда, и хотя Джаред понимал, что это идиотская мысль, и ненавидел себя за то, что так думает, ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Джаред начал медленно подниматься. Дженсен только смотрел на него сверху вниз, но Джаред достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы видеть, как трясет того от злости.

\- Пошел ты, Джаред Тристан Падалеки. Ебать я хотел тебя и твой развод, - с ненавистью выплюнул Дженсен и исчез в доме, со стуком захлопнув за собой обе двери. Джаред еще дважды поскользнулся и упал в грязь, прежде чем подняться на ноги. Он был не настолько глуп, чтобы надеяться, что Дженсен примет его с распростертыми объятиями. Или вообще примет, учитывая то, как между ними все закончилось. Но и того, что Дженсен ему врежет, он не ожидал.

Бижу, улегшись на залитом солнце крыльце, равнодушно смотрела, как Джаред выуживал из перепачканной грязью сумки связку ключей. Все эти годы он не знал, зачем вообще хранил их, почему не выбросил, но сейчас был рад, что у него все еще есть ключи от дома.

Вытерев грязные руки о штаны – их все равно было уже не спасти, – а ботинки о коврик у дверей, Джаред отпер дверь и вошел. Внутри дом выглядел немного лучше, чем снаружи, хотя мебель была все той же. Стены покрывал слой свежей краски, повсюду лежали гитары, одежда и грязная посуда занимали почти все свободные поверхности, лишь пустое пространство на журнальном столике выдавало место, где, должно быть, стоял сломанный телевизор. В целом все помещение просто кричало, что здесь жил Дженсен.

\- По-моему, я ясно выразился, - произнес Дженсен напряженным от злости голосом. Он появился из кухни с большим стаканом чего-то, похожего на виски. Джаред знал, что с Дженсеном сейчас опасно иметь дело, но он был слишком разъярен, чтобы прислушаться внутреннему голосу, тревожно кричащему отступить и вернуться позже. Он не уйдет отсюда без развода. – Тебе здесь не рады... и как ты нахрен вообще вошел?

Джаред помахал ключами.

\- Вот так.

\- Отдай, - приказал Дженсен, сделав три больших глотка из стакана, но Джаред не собирался ему подчиняться.

\- Этот тон, может, и действовал на меня, когда мы были детьми, но не сейчас.

Дженсен сверлил его взглядом, сжав кулак, и Джаред встал поустойчивей, готовый увернуться, если Дженсен подойдет достаточно близко, чтобы снова ударить. Но Дженсен только выдавил:

\- Это больше не твой дом, и ты не можешь вламываться сюда, когда пожелаешь. А теперь отдай мне эти гребаные ключи.

\- Если не хочешь, чтобы я вламывался, тебе стоило сменить замки.

Дженсен рассмеялся, зло и невесело. Джаред хорошо знал этот смех, слышал его множество раз за те годы, что они были знакомы. 

\- Ну извини, мне казалось, прежде ад замерзнет, чем ты сюда вернешься. Ты очень ясно дал понять, что думаешь об этом городе и живущих здесь людях, когда свалил и больше не вернулся.

\- А ты заставил меня вернуться, так что поздравляю, надеюсь, теперь ты счастлив, - язвительно выплюнул Джаред. Все его планы вести себя спокойно и собранно – манера поведения, которой он гордился и старался придерживаться перед камерами и вне их – все исчезло при виде Дженсена Эклза. Который был самым упрямым, непутевым и приводящим в бешенство человеком на земле, жутким лентяем и выпивохой.

Бросить его и их дерьмовую, не имевшую никакого будущего совместную жизнь – лучшее из того, что Джаред делал. А возвращение сюда – отличное напоминание о том, какое правильное это было решение, и Джаред ни на секунду не верил, что Дженсен может заставить его об этом сожалеть.

\- Нет, я не счастлив, Джаред, - резко ответил Дженсен и закинул в рот остатки виски. – Но могу поспорить на все, чем владею, что тебе на это плевать.

\- Не думаю, что на кону будет много стоять, - фыркнул Джаред.

\- Не все из нас стали мистером Голливуд, тратящим бешеные бабки на импортные машины и особняки, - огрызнулся Дженсен.

\- Хм. – Джаред удивился, что Дженсен вообще знает, на что он тратит свои деньги.

\- А твоя невеста в курсе, что ты здесь? – ехидно поинтересовался Дженсен, развернулся и протопал на кухню. Джаред пошел за ним и, стоя в дверях, наблюдал, как Дженсен наливает себе очередной стакан виски – знакомая картина еще со времен их брака, – выпивает в несколько больших глотков и наливает снова. 

Когда Женевьев согласилась выйти за Джареда, они связались со своими пресс-агентами, чтобы подготовить совместное заявление, подтверждающее их помолвку. Ведь надо было что-то говорить журналистам, когда те пронюхают. И, похоже, кто-то слил им информацию, потому что новость уже на следующий день была во всех «желтых» газетах и на всех сайтах о шоу-бизнесе. Не удивительно, что Дженсен знал об их с Жен предстоящей свадьбе.

\- Да, она знает, - ответил Джаред, опираясь о косяк плечом и совершенно не заботясь, что оставляет повсюду грязные следы. – Она знает, что я все еще женат на тебе и что я здесь из-за того, что ты не даешь мне развод, хотя наш брак кончился пять лет назад.

\- А тебе никогда не приходило в голову просто попросить? – спросил Дженсен, и было в его тоне нечто, чего Джаред не мог определить. Не злость, нет, скорей, какая-то тоска, но Джаред знал, что Дженсен не способен на такие чувства, так что ему просто показалось.

\- Я просил, я уже счет потерял, сколько раз просил!

Что бы там Джареду ни послышалось, исчезло, и снова вернулась ярость. До белых костяшек сжимая в одной руке стакан, а в другой бутылку «Джим Бима», Дженсен произнес: 

\- Послать бумаги через своего адвоката не значит попросить.

Джаред рассмеялся. Он поверить не мог в то, что Дженсен ему предлагал.

\- Считаешь, мне стоило вернуться раньше? Вернуться в этот вонючий городишко, к нашему браку без будущего, только чтобы попросить у тебя развод?

\- Да! – выкрикнул Дженсен, и Джаред вздрогнул, когда стакан, только что бывший у Дженсена в руке, ударился о стену за его плечом и разлетелся на осколки. – Ты должен был вернуться. Ты бросил меня, Джаред. Ты, черт возьми, бросил меня, и у тебя даже не хватило смелости сделать это как подобает. Так что да, если тебе так нужен был этот чертов развод, я заслужил, чтобы ты вернулся и попросил.

\- Ну так я здесь и прошу у тебя развод, - рявкнул Джаред. Он вытащил из сумки бумаги и помахал ими перед Дженсеном. – Так что подпиши эти гребаные бумаги, чтобы я мог забыть об этом месте навсегда.

\- Нет, - тихо ответил Дженсен.

Джаред едва не зарычал, перед глазами все заволокло красной пеленой, до того бесил его Дженсен. Хотя ему явно не стоило удивляться, что Дженсен ведет себя как мудак. И все равно Джаред не смог удержаться от возражения:

\- Но ты сказал...

\- Я сказал, - процедил сквозь зубы Дженсен, - что если ты хотел развода, тебе стоило вернуться раньше и попросить, а не то, что я дам тебе его сейчас.

\- Приятно видеть, что ты все такой же ублюдок, каким и был, когда я уехал.

\- Смешно слышать это от тебя, Джаред. Уж кто бы говорил. А теперь выметайся из моего дома, пока я не вызвал шерифа.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты подписал эти бумаги, - заявил Джаред, не обращая внимания на угрозу и стараясь говорить как можно тверже. – Я не собираюсь больше ждать.

\- Если думаешь, что я облегчу тебе задачу, то не обольщайся, Падалеки. После твоей выходки я нихрена тебе не должен.

Джаред рыкнул коротко, чувствуя, как пульсирует в висках от напряжения и ярости, и досады на Дженсена. Он заставил Джареда вернуться в этот несчастный городишко, к нему и всему, что Джаред так старался оставить в прошлом, к невыносимой из-за этого засранца жизни. Джаред бросил папку с бумагами на стол, посмотрел Дженсену в глаза и потребовал:

\- Просто подпиши эти чертовы бумаги. Я вернусь завтра утром, и помоги тебе бог, если ты этого не сделаешь.

Дженсен усмехнулся, но даже не посмотрел на папку, а Джаред, развернувшись, выскочил из дома, громко хлопнув дверями. Бижу зарычала, и он рявкнул ей: «Заткнись!». Дожили, еще и собственная собака будет его осуждать. 

\- Ведь знал же, что не нужно возвращаться в эту дыру, - пробормотал он, кипя от злости на Дженсена, и зашагал по дороге к арендованной машине.

***  
Джаред остановился у бара «Эллен», которым владели приемные родители Дженсена. Когда он только приехал в город, то собирался оставаться как можно дальше от этого места, потому что ни Сэм, ни ДжейДи не сдерживали эмоций и не следили за словами, если дело касалось их семьи. А учитывая, что Дженсен был их единственным сыном, Джаред был уверен, что в развалившемся браке они винят именно его, Джареда. Так что теплого приема он от них не ожидал.

Но так как вселенная его явно ненавидела, проехав по Мэйн стрит, он обнаружил, что на месте Гостевого дома Уэллингов находится столярный магазин. Возвращаясь от Дженсена, весь в грязи, вне себя от злости, Джаред дважды объехал город вдоль и поперек, надеясь, что Уэллинги просто переехали, или где-нибудь открылась новая гостиница, но безуспешно.

Поэтому других вариантов у него не оставалось, придется встретиться с родней мужа и снять у них комнату на ночь. Как будто одного возвращения в город ему было мало. На самом деле Джареду нравились Сэм и ДжейДи, и он предпочел бы не видеться с ними и не знать, как сильно они злы на него за то, в чем он вообще не виноват. 

Недобро глянув на прошедшую мимо парочку подростков и тяжело вздохнув, он вошел в бар.

\- Есть кто-нибудь?

\- Иду, - донесся из подсобки знакомый баритон ДжейДи Моргана.

Джаред пересек помещение и, усевшись на один из табуретов у барной стойки, принялся осматривать полутемное помещение «Эллен» - названное в честь матери Сэм, которая открыла заведение почти полвека назад – и был удивлен, обнаружив, что ничего не изменилось. Все выглядело именно так, как и пять лет назад: темные деревянные поверхности, приглушенный свет и техасские флаги. Все более потрепанное и потертое, но в целом практически то же самое. Как и все остальное в городе.

Как будто он провалился во времени туда, где он был молодым и глупым, где считал Дженсена идеальным и думал, что ради него можно остаться в этом захолустье, забыв о своих мечтах. Ну так он показал всем, кто говорил, что Голливуд – это просто детские фантазии, что он никогда не добьется успеха в Лос-Анджелесе и поэтому должен смириться со своей участью и жить дальше в маленьком, хиреющем городишке.

\- Ну надо же. Должен признать, не ожидал увидеть это лицо в ближайшем будущем. – Голос ДжейДи прервал размышления Джареда. Так же, как и бар, Джефф не изменился, только постарел немного - больше морщинок появилось вокруг глаз, прибавилось седины в волосах и бороде. Больше всего Джареда удивило, что Джефф казался искренне пораженным при виде него. А самое главное – он не потянулся за ружьем, которое держал под стойкой.

\- Не думал, что я когда-нибудь вернусь, - честно признался Джаред. Врать ДжейДи не было смысла – тот видел насквозь и его, и Дженсена, сколько Джаред себя помнил. И почему-то Джаред знал, что даже пять лет актерской работы никакой роли не сыграют, и ДжейДи все равно распознает его ложь. 

\- Ну и чем мы обязаны возвращению мистера Голливуд в его родной город? – спросил ДжейДи, сразу переходя к делу, за что Джаред был ему благодарен. Он открыл бутылку пива и поставил ее перед Джаредом.

\- Спасибо. – Джаред сделал глоток, раздумывая, прикидывается ДжейДи дураком или действительно ничего не знает. С ним никогда не угадаешь. Так или иначе, лучше сразу выложить карты на стол.

\- Я женюсь.

\- Насколько я знаю, ты уже женат. На моем сыне, между прочим. Собираешься стать мормоном?

Джаред поперхнулся пивом.

\- Нет! Я приехал, потому что хочу, чтобы он подписал бумаги на развод, чтобы я мог жениться на человеке, с которым хочу провести остаток жизни.

\- Смешно, - сказал ДжейДи, невесело усмехнувшись. – Когда-то ты говорил, что Дженсен – тот человек, с которым ты хочешь провести остаток жизни.

\- Мистер Морган, простите, я пришел сюда не ссориться. Вы и С... миссис Морган были для меня, как семья, когда я был с Дженсеном, но у нас с ними ничего не получилось, и мне нужно двигаться дальше.

\- Эта речь произвела бы большее впечатление пять лет назад, - заметил ДжейДи, и от его серьезного голоса и жесткого взгляда Джареду стало не по себе, как будто он не был тридцатилетней, всемирно известной кинозвездой. – Я позову Сэм.

ДжейДи ушел, а у Джареда опустилось сердце. Он ждал такого, но все равно было обидно, и это его удивило. Он не думал, что от разочарования в глазах ДжейДи ему станет так... плохо. И это было глупо. Он, может, и уехал, но это не делало его виноватым, нисколько. Ведь то был лишь вопрос времени - когда же наконец Дженсен своим поведением отпугнет его. Но заявив это вслух, он не добьется расположения ДжейДи, поэтому Джаред просто напомнил себе, что завтра свалит из этой выгребной ямы, чтобы больше никогда не возвращаться, и ему будет уже все равно, что о нем думают.

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, - еще более знакомый голос Сэм Морган заставил Джареда подскочить на месте. Сэм вышла с другой стороны бара, из двери, что вела к небольшим, сдаваемым на ночь комнатам, в которых, правда, чаще отсыпались перепившие посетители. – Я поначалу даже не поверила, когда ДжейДи сказал, что малыш Джаред Падалеки сидит в моем баре.

\- Не такой уж теперь и малыш, мэм, - отозвался Джаред, решив, что права называть ее Сэм лишился тогда же, когда его обвинили в разрыве с Дженсеном.

Сэм отмахнулась, фыркнув, и встала за барную стойку.

\- Не надо никаких «мэм», мы все еще семья. Зови меня Сэм.

\- ДжейДи тебе не сказал?

\- Что ты женишься и приехал лишь для того, чтобы заставить Джена подписать бумаги? ДжейДи не было нужды мне что-то рассказывать, мне хватило здравого смысла и новостей в Entertainment Tonight, чтобы все понять. – Она вздохнула и, посмотрев на него с грустью, потрепала по руке. – Ты всегда будешь для нас членом семьи, даже если сам нас за таковых не считаешь.

\- Сэм, - умоляюще протянул Джаред. Чувство вины она умела вызывать еще лучше его мамы. – Ты ведь знаешь, что дело не в вас, это касается только меня и Дженсена.

\- Прости, Джаред, но это чушь собачья. Последние пять лет мы видели тебя только в телевизоре, ты даже не позвонил ни разу, чтобы с праздником поздравить, так что не жди приема, к которому привык в Голливуде. 

\- О, поверь, я прекрасно понимаю, что тут совсем не Лос-Анджелес, - резко ответил Джаред, обиженный словами Сэм. Невероятно, «Эллен» - единственное место, где можно выпить пива, но цена, которую придется за него заплатить – чувство вины за то, что он добился успеха в своей жизни.  
Сэм сердито нахмурилась и, кивнув на его лицо, ровным голосом поинтересовалась:

\- Я так понимаю, это тебе от Дженсена досталось? – Джаред кивнул, и Сэм чуть улыбнулась уголками губ. – Не могу сказать, что ты не заслужил.  
Джаред дотронулся до ноющего лица. Судя по опухоли, там уже сформировался приличный синяк. Может, еще не поздно хотя бы приложить лед, чтоб не стало хуже. Но только Джаред открыл рот, как Сэм прошила его сердитым взглядом.

\- Даже не думай об этом, - произнесла она, принимаясь за протирку стаканов. – И даже не думай просить комнату на ночь, ты здесь не останешься.

\- Сэм! – Джаред почти ныл, но ничего не мог поделать с собой. Он знал, что она злится на него, но черта с два он будет спать в машине. – Куда же мне идти? Гостиница Уэллингов закрыта.

\- Может, в дом собственных родителей? – рявкнула Сэм. По прошлому опыту Джаред отлично помнил, что это было знаком того, что ее терпение на исходе. – По какой-то неведомой мне причине они действительно будут рады тебя видеть. - Ее голос сочился сарказмом.

\- Я... - начал Джаред, готовый уже заспорить, утверждая, что собирался повидать семью. Поужинать с ними, рассказать хорошие новости и сбежать прежде, чем они заставят его чувствовать себя виноватым за его отъезд. 

\- Что? Не хочешь возвращаться туда, потому что тогда тебе придется посмотреть в лицо тому факту, что ты сбежал пять лет назад и с тех пор не возвращался?

Ответить на это было нечего, потому что Сэм по большей части была права, хотя Джаред не собирался в этом признаваться. Поэтому просто сидел и кипел от злости.

Сэм усмехнулась без всякой симпатии:

\- Ну, ты сбежал. Теперь пришла пора стать мужчиной и столкнуться с последствиями.

\- Могу я, по крайней мере, сначала допить свое пиво?

\- Конечно, но после того, как ты уйдешь, я позвоню твоей маме и скажу, что ты едешь к ним.

\- Наверное, я не смогу убедить тебя поверить мне на слово, что поеду прямо туда? – Джаред улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой – навык, приобретенный в детстве, во время совместных шалостей с Дженсеном, и отточенный до мастерства в Голливуде. Вот только, судя по взгляду Сэм, на нее эта улыбка по-прежнему не действовала. 

\- Дорогуша, ты сказал моему сыну, что идешь сюда выпить, а вместо этого сбежал в Лос-Анджелес. С какой стати я буду верить тебе на слово? 

\- Если бы я сказал ему, что собираюсь сделать, он привязал бы меня к стулу! – Джаред не мог не спорить, хотя и знал, что ее мнения это не изменит. – Я бы никогда не смог уехать, он бы мне не позволил.

В глазах Сэм снова мелькнула грусть. Она сказала тихо:

\- Он любил тебя больше всего на свете. Конечно, он не хотел, чтобы ты уезжал.

Джаред фыркнул недоверчиво:

\- Сэм, мы поженились, потому что я был единственным парнем в городе, который готов был перепихнуться с ним в кузове его пикапа. Он просто не хотел быть один.

Дженсен не любил его по-настоящему. Просто думал, что любит, потому что Джаред всегда был рядом, убирая за ним и отдаваясь, когда бы Дженсену ни захотелось.

Сэм замерла, сжимая пивную кружку и полотенце так крепко, что Джаред испугался, как бы стекло не треснуло в ее руке. Ему не обязательно было видеть ее лицо, чтобы понять – в этот раз он зашел слишком далеко. 

\- Извини, - добавил он смущенно. Не потому, что не верил в свои слова, просто не хотел начинать очередную ссору и надеялся, что Сэм спустит ему это с рук.

Не повезло.

\- Послушай-ка внимательно. Я знаю, у моего сына много недостатков, но не тебе их критиковать. И уж точно у тебя нет никакого права так говорить о нем. Он любил тебя и ждал, и не только когда вы были детьми.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? – спросил Джаред, не в силах справиться с любопытством.

\- Ждал, чтобы ты вернулся, позвонил, хоть что-нибудь. – Сэм снова злилась, напоминая ему, почему он так боялся миссис Морган, будучи ребенком. – А что он получил? Ничего, кроме бумаг о разводе, да и те пришли по почте.

\- Сэм... – начал Джаред. Черта с два он не будет защищаться. Естественно, Сэм на стороне Дженсена, она была ему мамой больше двадцати лет и поэтому судит пристрастно. Все, что Джаред делал, он делал не просто так, и все его поступки абсолютно оправданы. 

\- Нет, - перебила Сэм, совершенно игнорируя его сердитый взгляд. – Ты мне нравишься, Джаред. Ты всегда был чудесным мальчиком, и видит бог, ты делал Дженсена счастливым. Счастливее, чем удалось бы нам с ДжейДи, особенно после смерти его мамы. Клянусь, я не знаю, что с ним стало бы, если б ты в то время не таскался за ним повсюду, словно какой-то щенок. Но это совсем не значит, что я вот так просто прощу тебя за то, как ты с ним поступил в конце.

\- Я не... – снова попытался защититься Джаред, чувствуя, как от досады начинают краснеть щеки.

\- Ой, вот только не надо, Падалеки, - голос Сэм не оставлял места для возражений, и Джаред знал, что ему придется смириться с ее словами, неважно, заслуживал он их или нет. – Это ты в своем Голливуде, валяясь на куче денег, можешь успокаивать себя как угодно, а здесь этот номер не пройдет. Я знаю, что ты сделал, а чего – нет, потому что именно нам с ДжейДи пришлось разбираться с последствиями. Так что не смей заявлять мне, что ты ни в чем не виноват.

Джаред молча вытащил бумажник, положил на стойку двадцатку и поднялся, не дожидаясь сдачи. Сэм могла думать, все, что ее душе угодно. Джаред себя виноватым не считал и не успокаивал, он уехал, потому что должен был, потому что иначе Дженсен бы его не отпустил.

\- Спасибо за пиво, Сэм. Я передам от тебя привет маме.

\- До свидания, Джаред, - услышал он, выходя из бара на залитую вечерним солнцем улицу. Он больше не вернется сюда, ни за что. И так же, как и раньше, он ушел оттуда, не прощаясь.

***  
Покинув «Эллен», Джаред поехал прямо к дому родителей. Он не сомневался, что Сэм выполнит свою угрозу и позвонит его матери, дабы убедиться, что он направился прямо к ней. И заверни он куда-нибудь по дороге, чтобы сократить время общения с родителями, будет только хуже, когда он наконец у них появится. Как выразилась Сэм: хотел Джаред этого или нет, пришла пора взглянуть в лицо последствиям своих поступков.

Не успел он выйти из машины, как парадная дверь открылась, и на пороге показалась его мама, а следом за ней и отец – оба помахали Джареду, широко улыбаясь. Он слабо улыбнулся в ответ и поднялся на крыльцо.

\- Привет, мам, пап.

Он, наверное, замечательно выглядел – весь в грязи и с приличным синяком под глазом – потому что, увидев его поближе, мама охнула.   
\- Джаред, милый, что с тобой случилось?

Джаред только дернул плечом, вздохнул, когда мама, несмотря на его вид, осторожно его обняла, и крепко сжал ее в ответ. Папа ухмыльнулся из-за ее плеча.

\- Я так понимаю, с Дженсеном ты уже виделся.

Джаред рассмеялся, устало и невесело.

\- Как ты догадался?

Мама выпустила его из объятий, а Джерри потрепал по спине и подтолкнул к двери.

\- Давай приложим лед к этому фингалу, пока не стало хуже.

\- Спасибо, папа.

По дороге на кухню Джаред оглядывался вокруг, без всякого удивления замечая, что здесь тоже ничего не изменилось. Как и в их с Дженсеном доме, тут все выглядело так же, как и пять лет назад, даже краска на стенах была та же, только еще больше выцвела.

\- Дженсен правда тебя ударил? – спросила Шерри, протягивая ему завернутый в полотенце пакет с замороженным горошком.

\- Ага, - Джаред прижал полотенце к лицу и зашипел сквозь зубы. – Поэтому я в таком виде. Он вышел из дома, увидел меня и бац – я уже валяюсь в грязи.

\- Удар правой у парня всегда был отменный, - рассмеялся Джерри, толкая Джареду через стол бутылку пива, и сел. Шерри засуетилась, пробормотав что-то насчет особенного ужина. 

\- Мам, все нормально, - попытался успокоить ее Джаред, хотя знал, что его усилия напрасны. – Не надо ради меня так хлопотать.

\- Не глупи, милый, конечно, нам надо приготовить что-нибудь особое. А еще обязательно нужно пригласить твоих брата с сестрой, я знаю, что еще не лето, но, может, устроим барбекю? Уверена, тогда всем места хватит, тем более с детьми... – она посмотрела на Джареда, только сейчас понимая, - ох, Джаред, ты ведь с ними не знаком. С твоей племянницей и племянниками. Мальчики будут так рады!

Она явно не хотела, чтобы он почувствовал себя виноватым, но именно так и произошло. Жена его брата была беременна первенцем, когда Джаред уехал, и детей брата и сестры Джаред видел только на нескольких фотографиях. Сыновьям Джеффа было пять лет и два года, а дочери Меган только должен был исполниться год.

\- Ты надолго приехал? Я приготовила для тебя гостевую комнату. Несколько лет назад мы поставили там новую кровать, просто на случай, что ты когда-нибудь решишь вернуться. Не хотели, чтоб у тебя ноги свисали с края.

Шерри продолжала болтать почти без остановки, а Джаред задумался, можно ли разбить себе голову бутылкой «Короны». Он не пробыл дома и десяти минут, а ему уже было невыносимо. Мамина суета, стресс и ожидания... А теперь он должен сказать ей, что не останется, и терпеть обиженные взгляды и чувство вины.

\- Мам, я всего на одну ночь. – Вряд ли можно было выразиться как-то мягче.

Мама охнула, а у отца напряглись плечи. Джаред еле сдерживался, чтобы не обмякнуть на стуле, пытаясь укрыться за столом, как подросток, которому сейчас начнут читать нотацию. Он взрослый человек, черт возьми, кинозвезда с многомиллионными гонорарами, он не должен ни перед кем оправдываться, если не хочет. Даже перед собственными родителями.

\- Довольно долгий путь ты проделал ради одной ночи, сын, - заметил отец.

\- Я приехал только чтобы заставить Дженсена подписать бумаги на развод, - честно признался Джаред. Врать родителям можно было с таким же успехом, как и Сэм Морган.

\- И тебе не пришло в голову, что твоим родным, может быть, захочется пообщаться с тобой больше одного дня, особенно после пяти лет твоего отсутствия? – спросил Джерри с разочарованием в голосе, и Джареда одновременно охватили злость и стыд.

\- Я объяснял вам, что никогда не вернусь, меня здесь ничто не держит. И не говорите, что я не звал вас в Лос-Анджелес, я приглашал вас на Рождество два года назад, но вы отказались.

\- Нам совсем не просто вот так все бросить, сынок. Мы не можем позволить себе роскошь бездельничать и заниматься, чем хотим, - спокойно заметил отец. Разочарование по-прежнему ясно слышалось в его тоне.

\- Мама, папа, вы знаете, что я люблю вас, так же как Мэг и Джеффа, но мой дом теперь не здесь, а в Лос-Анджелесе. Я счастлив там, намного счастливее, чем был здесь. – У родителей вытянулись лица, и Джаред поспешил их успокоить: - Дело не в вас, вы ни в чем не виноваты. Просто жизнь в маленьком городке не для меня, я всегда хотел чего-то большего, просто очень долго думал, что мне этого не добиться.

\- Джаред, ты ведь знаешь, что мы всегда хотели тебе только счастья, - произнесла мама, обнимая его. От ее свитера пахнуло лилиями – знакомый с детства запах ее любимых духов, – когда она наклонилась и поцеловала его в макушку. – Но ты наш сын, и мы скучаем по тебе, иначе и быть не может.

\- Я знаю и тоже по вам скучаю.

Это не было ложью. Он скучал по ним, но не настолько сильно, чтобы вернуться – они все это понимали. И понимали, что если бы не Дженсен и не развод, Джаред, скорей всего, никогда бы не приехал.

\- Так что же, в конце концов, заставило тебя приехать лично? – спросил Джерри, и Джаред на мгновение растерялся.

\- А вы не слышали? 

Он думал, все уже знают, ведь его помолвку обсуждали по всем развлекательным телеканалам, по всему интернету и во всех бульварных изданиях. К тому же, Сэм, Дженсен и ДжейДи знали, а значит, это было известно всему городу. Как же получилось, что его родители не в курсе?

\- Слышали что, милый? – мама присела на стул рядом с ним и накрыла его руку своей.

\- Я собирался позвонить, - поспешил объяснить Джаред, зная, что как только расскажет им новости, первым вопросом будет «почему он им не сообщил?», - но об этом сплетничали повсюду уже на следующий день, поэтому я решил, что вы знаете.

\- Мы не смотрим подобные передачи, - по маминому тону было понятно, что именно она думает о развлекательных каналах. – Решили так почти сразу после выхода твоего первого фильма. Мы всегда знали, что если в твоей жизни произойдет что-то важное, ты сам нам расскажешь. А все остальное – ерунда, недостойная внимания.

\- Ну так, ты собираешься поделиться важной новостью? – не выдержал Джерри виноватого молчания Джареда. Теперь они ему никогда не простят того, что он им не позвонил, тем более с таким известием.

Джаред сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Причина, по которой я лично приехал за разводом, в том, что я попросил Женевьев, мою девушку, выйти за меня. И она сказала «да».

\- Что? – выкрикнули родители хором. 

\- Я женюсь, - повторил Джаред и улыбнулся, несмотря ни на что, потому что он женится на Женевьев, и они будут жить в Лос-Анджелесе долго и счастливо.

\- И тебе не пришло в голову позвонить нам? – спросил Джерри. И хотя Джаред ждал этого, все равно было обидно, что первой реакцией отца стало разочарование в нем, в Джареде.

\- Простите, - как можно искренне произнес он и постарался объяснить: - Я, правда, думал, что вы уже знаете. И так ведь даже лучше, да? То, что я говорю вам об этом лично, а не по телефону?

Отец не успел больше ничего сказать, потому что мама радостно воскликнула:

\- Ох, милый, ты, правда, снова женишься? – наклонившись, она снова крепко обняла его.

\- Да. Да, женюсь, - кивнул Джаред, улыбаясь, как идиот, и чувствуя, как улучшается настроение. – Мы с Женевьев встречаемся почти три года. Я хочу провести с ней всю оставшуюся жизнь.

С небес на землю его вернул вопрос Джерри:

\- На этот раз ты точно уверен? 

\- Папа! – раздраженно выкрикнул Джаред, и одновременно Шерри одернула мужа:

\- Джеральд!

\- Нет, - произнес Джерри спокойно и поднял руку, заставляя их замолчать. – Я хочу знать, что сейчас он в этом уверен, что он все обдумал. Ведь в день, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, он стоял на этой кухне и произносил те же самые слова о Дженсене.

\- Ты говоришь точь-в-точь как Джефф Морган, - сердито проворчал Джаред. Проклятье, родители должны быть на его стороне, так обычно бывает.

\- Тогда, может, мы оба в чем-то правы. 

\- Хватит, Джерри, неужели ты не видишь, что он счастлив? – умоляюще произнесла мама, явно пытаясь избежать назревающей ссоры, потом повернулась к Джареду: - Если именно этого ты хочешь, тогда мы рады за тебя.

\- Спасибо, мама. – Джаред подарил ей свою лучшую улыбку, хотя настроение у него было далеко не радостное. 

Она потрепала его по волосам и добавила, не давая отцу сказать еще что-нибудь:

\- Почему бы тебе не подняться наверх и не привести себя в порядок, а? Я позвоню твоему брату и сестре, а потом начну готовить ужин.

Джаред кивнул, довольный возможностью сбежать от осуждающего взгляда отца и от ощущения того, что даже собственные родители винят его в их с Дженсеном разрыве.

***  
Ужин и последовавшая за ней неформальная вечеринка прошли напряженно. Встретившись с Джеффом и Меган впервые за пять лет, Джаред был вынужден столкнуться и с их разочарованием в нем. Джефф не стал ходить вокруг да около и прямо заявил, что его брат – мудак, потому что пропустил само рождение и все последующие дни рождения племянников и племянницы. Тем не менее, как и все ссоры между ними, эта тоже была скоротечной – после удара в плечо, от которого у Джареда на пару минут онемела рука, нескольких нелицеприятных слов и парочки ругательств они забыли о ней, как и всегда.

С Меган все было не так просто. Когда Джаред уехал, она была совсем юной, только закончила школу. И он пропустил не только рождение ее дочери, но и свадьбу, и не был уверен, что вообще когда-нибудь сможет загладить свою вину перед ней. Ее показное молчание и обиженные взгляды, которые она бросала на него, громче слов говорили, что она не смогла ни простить, ни забыть.

После большого количества еды, пива и расспросов, которые временами больше походили на допрос, Джеффу и Меган пришла пора возвращаться домой – их дети устали и начали капризничать. Правда, Джеймс, старший сын Джеффа, устроил истерику и отказывался уходить, пока дядя Джаред не пообещает пойти с ними и уложить его спать. Поэтому Джаред, хоть и чувствовал, что немного пьян от выпитого пива, все равно согласился, чтобы Мисси, его невестка, отвезла его в дом брата. Где в итоге ему пришлось укладывать обоих мальчиков, потому что пьяный Джефф отрубился на диване.  
На обратном пути к дому родителей Мисси, к счастью, молчала, а Джаред разглядывал знакомые пейзажи города, проплывающие за стеклом. Когда они проезжали мимо городского кладбища, Джаред нахмурился в замешательстве, увидев припаркованный у ворот пикап. Это была машина Дженсена.

Какого черта Дженсен делает на кладбище в пятницу в девять часов вечера?

***  
Вернувшись, Джаред на время задвинул мысли о пикапе Дженсена подальше и отправился спать. Пока его визит домой проходил совсем не по плану. Фактически, пока все шло довольно дерьмово. Встречи с Дженсеном и родителями вымотали его. Джаред взял телефон и устроился под одеялом. Если звонок Женевьев не сможет поднять ему настроение, тогда уже ничто не сможет.

\- Джаред! – радостно поприветствовала Жен, и он почувствовал, как ее счастливый голос понемногу успокаивает его.

\- Привет, Жен, - Джаред улыбнулся, кажется, впервые с тех пор, как его самолет приземлился в Техасе.

\- Не думала, что услышу тебя до твоего возвращения в Лос-Анджелес.

Джаред вздохнул:

\- Да и я тоже. Знаю, что тебе завтра рано вставать, но мне просто необходимо было услышать твой голос.

\- Так все плохо, а? 

И вот это была одна из причин, почему он любил ее так сильно, почему она была намного лучше Дженсена. Она чувствовала его настроение и переживала за него, ей было не все равно, если ему было плохо. 

\- Хуже, - признался Джаред тихо, даже не зная, с чего начать, как объяснить ей, каким невероятно ужасным оказался прошедший день.

\- Он отказался подписать бумаги? – спросила Жен. Просто спросила, не обвиняя Джареда, что он недостаточно старался, что он виноват в неудаче.

\- Ага, - мрачно ответил Джаред. Не было смысла врать ей, она заслуживала знать правду о том, что завтра утром у Дженсена его ждут, скорее всего, неподписанные бумаги. – Он был не очень рад меня видеть. Я оставил документы у него, но не думаю, что завтра мне повезет.

\- Я знаю, ты сказал, что все уладишь, Джаред, и я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я тебе не верю, - произнесла Жен, и Джаред слышал по голосу, как она нервничает. Он поспешил успокоить ее:

\- Я никогда не стал бы так думать.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнула она с облегчением. – Потому что я кое-что почитала. О том, что делать, если одна из сторон отказывается давать развод. Если он завтра не подпишет бумаги, есть другие законные способы покончить с этим браком.

\- Правда? – Джаред поверить не мог, что есть другие варианты и что ему самому не пришло в голову их поискать. Что он потратил последние пять лет, получая отказы от Дженсена, когда они уже могли быть разведены.

\- Правда, - подтвердила Жен, смеясь.

\- И сколько времени это займет? 

Она посерьезнела:

\- Год, может, меньше, может, больше.

У Джареда опустилось сердце, и он вздохнул. Они хотели пожениться до Рождества. Теперь на это не было никаких шансов, если только не случится чудо и Дженсен не согласится на развод.

\- Мне жаль, Жен. 

Во всей этой неразберихе был виноват он. Потому что не вернулся раньше, чтобы заставить Дженсена пописать документы, потому что не искал другие варианты, потому что был идиотом и вообще согласился стать мужем Дженсена.

\- Я знаю, милый, и знаю, что это не твоя вина, - успокоила его Жен, ее нежный голос подействовал на его истрепанные нервы как бальзам. – Если нам придется пойти в суд, чтобы получить развод, мы пойдем.

\- Я так люблю тебя и не хочу тянуть, - заявил Джаред. Он сам уже достаточно ждал и не собирался заставлять ждать Жен. Он добьется своего, неважно, каким способом. – Я заставлю Дженсена подписать бумаги, даже если мне придется здесь задержаться.

\- Хорошо, дорогой. Только дай мне знать, если соберешься улетать завтра утром, потому что иначе я приеду к тебе.

\- Ты совсем не обязана это делать.

\- Я знаю, - Жен рассмеялась, хотя должна была бы злиться на него, - но я хочу. Ты всегда говорил, что никогда не вернешься туда, а теперь тебе пришлось это сделать, и все из-за меня...

\- Нет, нет, это не твоя вина, - перебил ее Джаред, потому что никогда, ни за что не стал бы обвинять в происходящем ее. Он просто хотел жениться на ней, а усложнял все только Дженсен и его глупое упрямство.

\- Я понимаю. Просто не могу оставаться в Лос-Анджелесе, когда я – одна из причин, почему ты сейчас там и несчастен.

Боже, как же он все-таки любил ее.

\- Оно того стоит. Если мы сможем в итоге пожениться, то оно того стоит.

\- Я хочу быть там, с тобой, чтобы помочь тебе все преодолеть, - сказала она тем тоном, который означал, что возражений она не потерпит – спокойно, но уверенно. Еще одна черта, которую он в ней любил. – Я попрошу свою помощницу забронировать мне билет на завтра, хорошо? Скоро увидимся, и поверь, мы найдем способ все уладить.

\- Я так тебя люблю. Как же мне досталось такое совершенство? – Джаред надеялся, что телефон передаст ей всю силу эмоций, которые он к ней испытывал.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - рассмеялась она и изобразила звучный поцелуй.

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойно ночи, милый.

Выключив свет, Джаред улегся поудобнее и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что за ночь чудо все-таки случится, Дженсен наконец поймет, что ведет себя по-идиотски, и подпишет бумаги. Вероятность, что такое произойдет, стремилась к нулю, но Джаред должен был надеяться. В противном случае это означало, что Жен приедет в Уэстбридж, и пройдут месяцы или даже год, прежде чем они смогут пожениться.

Джаред повернулся на бок и попытался заснуть, но его мысли возвращались к машине Дженсена, стоящей у ворот кладбища. Интересно, что Дженсен делал там так поздно в пятницу вечером? И мог ли Джаред использовать эту информацию против него? 

Он попробует нарыть что-нибудь утром, прежде чем вернуться в дом бывшего мужа.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующее утро по дороге к Дженсену Джаред первым делом заехал в «Эллен». Хотя до официального времени открытия спиртное там не подавали, заведение все равно оставалось центром общественной жизни городка, как и было до отъезда Джареда. Внутри уже находилось несколько человек – все сидели в дальнем углу бара с кружками кофе, явно мучаясь похмельем. 

Джаред не надеялся получить ответ от Сэм или ДжейДи о том, что делал Дженсен на кладбище предыдущим вечером. Они злились на Джареда, были преданы своему сыну и вряд ли выдали бы информацию, которую Джаред мог использовать против него. 

\- Как твоя голова? – поинтересовался ДжейДи, когда Джаред подошел к стойке и забрался на тот же табурет, где сидел вчера. – Слышал, у вас была небольшая вечеринка.

\- Нормально, - Джаред дернул плечом. – Хотя Джеффу, думаю, сейчас плохо, он вчера немного перебрал.

\- А, ты полегче с ним, - проворчал ДжейДи, но глаза его весело блеснули, - с тех пор, как мальчики родились, он не позволял себе больше двух бутылок пива.

\- Правда? – недоверчиво фыркнул Джаред. Когда он уезжал, Джефф был таким же любителем выпить, как и Дженсен. Таким, что Джаред частенько не мог понять, как Мисси вообще его терпела, не говоря уже о том, как она согласилась выйти за него замуж. 

\- Его сынишки – сущее наказание. Уж тебе ли не знать, учитывая, сколько седых волос вы с братом в детстве добавили вашим родителям.

\- Наверное, - криво усмехнулся Джаред. В чем-то ДжейДи был прав. Вместе с Джеффом и Дженсеном он попадал в такое количество передряг, что и не сосчитать. Начиная от содранных коленей и заканчивая фейерверком, привязанным к хвосту одной из многочисленных кошек мисс Хакетт. 

\- Ты пришел выпить кофе? Для пива еще слишком рано, - поинтересовался ДжейДи, и Джаред понял, что вежливая беседа на этом закончилась. Так или иначе, решил Джаред, он ничего не потеряет, если задаст интересующий его вопрос. Либо он получит нужную ему информацию, либо нет. Если ему повезет, и каким-то чудом он узнает что-то, что сможет использовать против Дженсена, это будет прекрасно. Если же нет, тоже ничего страшного, Сэм и ДжейДи и так уже ясно дали понять, что они о нем думают. Оба общались с ним вежливо и сдержанно только потому, что пока Джаред был в городе, он считался потенциальным клиентом бара, да к тому же был сыном их друзей. Но верны они были Дженсену, и даже если Джареда когда-то волновало их мнение, то сейчас ему все равно, ведь он не собирался больше возвращаться в эту дыру. 

\- Нет, я ненадолго. Хотел спросить кое-что. - ДжейДи посмотрел на него настороженно, но Джаред уже решил, что стоит рискнуть и задать вопрос. – Вчера вечером по дороге от Джеффа я заметил машину Дженсена на парковке у кладбища. Что он там делал? Его мама ведь похоронена в Ричардсоне, так?

Не успел он договорить, как по выражению на лице ДжейДи, по ставшему жестким взгляду он понял, что ответа не получит. Что одним только вопросом он серьезно разозлил ДжейДи. 

Джаред ждал взрыва, но вместо этого ДжейДи сказал спокойно, но непреклонно:

\- Не мне отвечать на этот вопрос.

Джаред коротко кивнул и вышел из бара, не дожидаясь, пока его выгонят. ДжейДи, может, ему и не сказал, почему Дженсен был на кладбище, но зато Джаред понял, что за этим что-то кроется. Что-то важное, чем можно будет задеть Дженсена. 

Он мельком подумал, не проехать ли на другой конец города, к кладбищу, не попытаться ли выяснить самому, что делал там его почти бывший муж, но быстро отбросил эту идею. Это только займет время, которого у него и так мало, да еще неизвестно, сколько этого самого времени он потратит на споры с Дженсеном, пытаясь заставить того подписать бумаги. А ведь еще надо успеть на рейс до Лос-Анджелеса.

Нет, он поедет к Дженсену и постарается использовать то, что знает, в свою пользу.

***  
Джаред не удивился, что ворота были по-прежнему закрыты на замок – скорей всего, так будет, пока он не уедет из города. Вот только сейчас он был к этому готов. Вместо того чтобы вырядиться в свою «парадную» одежду, он нацепил старые джинсы, рубашку от Ральфа Лорана – самую нелюбимую из тех, что взял с собой – и крепкие ботинки.

Джаред быстро проделал путь от ворот до дома. Дорога была уже не такой грязной, как вчера, подсохла за сутки, но лужи кое-где еще оставались. Пикап Дженсена был припаркован рядом с домом, в грузовике лежало что-то большое, накрытое брезентом. Бижу нигде не было видно. 

Вытащив из кармана ключи, он быстро поднялся на крыльцо и обнаружил, что замки Дженсен пока не сменил. Джаред не был уверен – из-за того ли, что у него просто не хватило времени или по какой другой, одному Дженсену известной причине. У Дженсена всегда хорошо получалось сбивать Джареда с толку. Например, отказывать в разводе, но при этом дать по морде и выкинуть из дома, как вчера.

Джаред с громким хлопком закрыл за собой двери, возвещая о своем прибытии. Буквально через минуту Дженсен появился из коридора, что вел к двум спальням. 

\- Ты решил для симметрии заполучить фонарь и под другими глазом? – прорычал он, складывая руки на груди.

По сравнению с вчерашним днем, Дженсен выглядел каким-то потрепанным. Покрасневшие глаза за стеклами очков, под глазами синяки. Он был небрит и даже не одет – на нем были только боксеры и потрепанная футболка с логотипом Lynyrd Skynyrd, которую Джаред хорошо помнил.

\- Ты подписал документы? – Джаред решил сразу перейти к сути, посмотреть, повзрослел ли вообще Дженсен или хотя бы стал немного серьезнее, чтобы позволить Джареду жить дальше своей жизнью. К тому же, Дженсен был достаточно далеко от него, на другом конце комнаты, и Джаред успел бы подготовиться, если б тот снова решил помахать кулаками. Он не собирался еще раз зарабатывать синяки и падать на задницу.

\- Нет, - ответил Дженсен, - и не собираюсь.

\- Да ради бога, Дженсен, почему нет?! Между нами все кончено! Слышишь меня? Все! Кончено! То, что на бумаге мы все еще женаты, ничего не значит, поэтому просто подпиши чертовы документы.

Дженсен фыркнул и окинул Джареда презрительным взглядом.

\- Ты сам себя слышишь?

Джаред почувствовал, как краснеет лицо, а челюсть едва не сводит - так крепко он сжимал зубы. Дженсен же просто развернулся и пошел по коридору.  
Джаред не намеревался его так просто отпускать. Ему нужен развод, и он, черт возьми, его получит. У него был еще один козырь в рукаве, и если Дженсен не подпишет бумаги, значит, он заслужил все, что последует за вопросом Джареда.

\- К кому ты ездил прошлым вечером? – выкрикнул он, и Дженсен замер. Джаред видел, как он весь напрягся – плечи закаменели, а руки сжались в кулаки.

Именно поэтому он точно знал, что Дженсен врет, когда тот произнес:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – притворяясь, что не понимает, о чем Джаред говорит.

\- На кладбище. Я видел там твою машину вчера вечером, - заявил Джаред, не чувствуя никакой вины. Дженсен сам нарывался, вот и пусть и получает. В конце концов, Джаред еще помнил, на какие кнопки нужно нажимать, чтобы добиться желаемого. – Что ты там делал? Или это просто твое новое любимое место, где ты можешь отрубиться в луже собственной рвоты, чтоб шериф не упек тебя в камеру для алкашей?

Дженсен повернулся к нему, и Джаред почувствовал, как ломается под его взглядом ощущение триумфа.

\- Ты и правда не знаешь? – спросил Дженсен дрогнувшим голосом, и на мгновение Джаред задумался, не перегнул ли он палку. – Я не был уверен, не помнишь ты или тебе просто плевать, что из всех дней в году ты выбрал для возвращения именно вчерашний, - продолжил Дженсен, и та толика симпатии, которая возникла у Джареда, моментально исчезла, а от Дженсена вдруг повеяло опасностью. Джаред последний раз видел его в таком состоянии, когда Дженсен сломал три носа и две руки каким-то деревенщинам, обозвавшим Джареда «грязным пидором». – Ублюдок, не могу поверить, что ты забыл, - рявкнул Дженсен, быстро преодолевая расстояние между ними. Выглядел он уже не заспанным и помятым, а смертельно опасным. 

\- Дженсен... – начал было Джаред, в страхе и растерянности отступая от надвигающегося Дженсена. Тот обошел Джареда и рывком открыл дверь, едва не сорвав ее с петель.

\- Убирайся, - прошипел он.

Какой-то частью сознания Джаред понимал, что спорить было глупо и опасно, но все равно открыл рот. Раз Дженсен так хочет, чтобы он ушел, Джаред использует это в свою пользу.

\- Подпиши документы, и я уйду, навсегда.

Но как только Дженсен повернулся к нему, Джаред понял, что не стоило это говорить. Слова Дженсена его мысль только подтвердили:

\- Я сказал, убирайся нахрен из моего дома, пока я не пошел за ружьем!

\- Джен... – попытался успокоить его Джаред, не уверенный, говорит он серьезно или это просто пустая угроза. Но Дженсен прошел на другой конец комнаты и, сняв с полки над камином старый, но все еще отлично действующий дробовик, схватил коробку с патронами.

\- Думаешь, с рожей, полной картечи, ты по-прежнему нужен будешь своим дружкам-богатеям из Голливуда? – почти непринужденно спросил Дженсен, и Джаред застыл на месте. Он пытался заставить свои ноги двигаться, но те явно игнорировали отчаянные приказы мозга. Дженсен был совершенно серьезен, Дженсен на самом деле заряжал дробовик, и какое бы развитие событий Джаред себе ни представлял по дороге сюда, такой вариант ему даже в голову не приходил. – Почему-то мне кажется, что нет, - продолжал тем временем Дженсен, - но если только ты не хочешь выяснить это лично, тебе лучше исчезнуть к тому моменту, как я заряжу ружье.

Последний раз взглянув на Дженсена – злость и еще что-то, чему Джаред не мог дать определения, были написаны у того на лице – Джаред бросился бежать.

***  
Он долго сидел в арендованной машине, припаркованной у ворот в конце дороги. Джаред не знал, сколько времени прошло, пока его перестало трясти. Все, что он мог видеть – взгляд Дженсена, когда тот заряжал дробовик. Джаред был уверен – останься он, и Дженсен бы в него выстрелил, и это пугало его до чертиков. Он не понимал, почему Дженсен так отреагировал, но если хотел, чтобы бумаги на развод были подписаны, ему придется это выяснить. 

От Дженсена, готового сейчас Джареда пристрелить, помощи явно ждать не приходилось. И сам Джаред с ним любезничать больше не собирался – да Дженсен этого и не заслужил, – но другого выхода у него не было. Если он хотел жениться на Женевьев сейчас, а не через год, то готов был сделать для этого все, что потребуется. И первой его остановкой должно стать кладбище, надо выяснить, что именно Дженсен там делал и почему так отреагировал на слова Джареда.

Вытащив телефон, Джаред быстро отправил Жен сообщение, что домой сегодня не полетит. А еще написал, что ей приезжать не нужно, хотя знал, что она не послушается. Ну по крайней мере, может, увидев их вместе, увидев, как они счастливы, кое-кто в городе поймет, что с Жен ему лучше, намного лучше, чем было с Дженсеном.

Он медленно поехал на кладбище и прежде, чем остановиться, убедился, что других машин на парковке у ворот нет. Хотя многие поколения его семьи были здесь похоронены, Джаред не хотел, чтоб кто-нибудь заметил, как он тут вынюхивает, разболтал это и лишил Джареда возможности наладить отношения с Дженсеном достаточно, чтобы заставить того подписать документы. 

Кладбище за воротами ни капли не изменилось с тех пор, как Джаред был здесь в последний раз – в семнадцать лет, на похоронах деда. Во время службы и когда гроб опускали в могилу рядом с могилой бабушки, Дженсен крепко держал его за руку, а потом, под дубом, растущим у дальней стены, нежно поцеловал и сказал «я люблю тебя» и «все будет хорошо». 

Джареда взбесило это воспоминание. В то время он был молодым и глупым и думал, что именно Дженсен – все, чего он хочет от жизни. Что Дженсен был идеальным, и редких знаков внимания от него хватит, чтобы сохранить их отношения. Но он ошибался, и Дженсен был совсем не идеален, потому что в противном случае все было бы иначе, и Джареду не пришлось бы бежать. Дженсен бы поехал с ним, а не пытался его удержать.

Напомнив себе, зачем он здесь, Джаред пошел по кладбищу, тщательно рассматривая надгробия, ища что-то, что могло бы объяснить произошедшее в доме Дженсена. И почти в самом конце, там, где Дженсен поцеловал его много лет назад, утешая, в тени большого дуба он нашел наконец то, что искал.  
Он замер на месте, чувствуя, как в животе все переворачивается и как болезненно сжимается сердце. Джаред не мог поверить своим глазам.

\- О, боже, - выдохнул он, борясь с внезапно подступившей тошнотой. Он не знал, чего именно ждал, но явно не этого.

_Элис Падалеки-Эклз  
всегда в наших сердцах  
люблю, папа  
01.06.2003 – 12.02.2005_

Джаред посмотрел на часы, как будто это могло как-то изменить то, что он и так уже понял. Суббота, 13-е февраля. Вчера была годовщина ее смерти. Дочери, которой у них никогда по-настоящему не было. 

Не удивительно, что Дженсен хотел его пристрелить.

***  
\- Ты должна была мне сказать, - произнес Джаред тихо, усаживаясь на пустой стул перед Сэм. ДжейДи нигде не было видно, но когда он появится, Джаред и ему все выскажет. Ведь они его просто подставили, позволили отправиться к их сыну неподготовленным, зная, что это разозлит Дженсена и напрочь лишит Джареда шанса свалить из города официально разведенным.

Что это причинит боль им обоим.

Джаред взвинчивал себя такими мыслями всю дорогу до бара, сожаление и вина тяжелым камнем давили на грудь. Вина на самого себя за то, что забыл. Забыл, что бумаги на удочерение были уже готовы, нужно было только съездить в Даллас и подписать. Забыл, что за несколько дней до этой поездки она заболела. Что, когда ее доставили наконец в больницу, менингит уже дал осложнения, а она была слишком мала, чтобы с ними справиться.

Дженсен вдавливал педаль газа в пол всю дорогу до больницы. Его дважды останавливали полицейские, и он, вцепившись в руль трясущимися руками, хриплым дрожащим голосом умолял: «Пожалуйста, наша дочка больна, очень больна, нам нужно попасть в больницу». 

Через два часа после их приезда она умерла. Была суббота. Шел дождь, когда Джаред вез их домой. Дженсен был слишком подавлен, Джаред и помыслить не мог пустить его за руль.

Джаред проглотил навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Он уехал. Он оставил позади все случившееся в этом городе. Ему не должно быть так хреново.

Если бы ДжейДи, черт, да даже Сэм вчера просто сказали ему, он бы все сделал по-другому. И сейчас был бы уже на пути отсюда, а не застрял бы в этой глуши с тяжелым грузом сожаления и вины на плечах, который он совсем не хотел чувствовать. От которого с таким трудом избавлялся последние пять лет. 

Сэм тяжело вздохнула и, поколебавшись, достала бутылку виски, налила щедрую порцию в стакан и поставила перед ним. Учитывая вчерашний - не особо теплый – прием, Джаред и сам не знал, чего искал, возвращаясь именно сюда, а не в любое другое заведение, где можно было выпить. Хотя, может быть, сейчас начинал понемногу догадываться.

\- ДжейДи сказал, ты был здесь, задавал вопросы, - произнесла наконец Сэм, явно решив, что на эту тему она с Джаредом говорить может. Наверное, потому, что так ей представлялась прекрасная возможность напомнить ему, каким дерьмовым представителем человечества он был. Джаред вспомнил могилу Элис, забытую дату ее смерти и твердо сказал себе, что это не делает его плохим человеком. Не делает.

Он отхлебнул виски. 

\- Где он, кстати?

\- Поехал в город за покупками. Вернется вечером, если вдруг тебе все еще не терпится подраться.

\- Черт, ну почему ни он, ни ты мне ничего не сказали? – Джаред попытался произнести это со злостью и обидой, но вышло, скорей, жалобно, выдавая все эмоции, которые он хотел скрыть.

\- Как ДжейДи уже говорил тебе, это не наше право. Особенно учитывая, что ты забыл, какой день был вчера. Для тебя он, может быть, уже ничего и не значит, но для Дженсена он по-прежнему важен.

Эти слова кололи очень больно, а от скрытого в них обвинения было еще больнее, потому что Джаред знал – Сэм права. Он должен был помнить об этом дне и не появляться в городе, требуя развода, именно тогда, когда Дженсен оплакивал их дочь. Он так о ней мечтал и так сильно ее хотел.

\- Тогда вы должны были сделать это ради него. Остановить меня... – начал Джаред, но не договорил, что-то, похожее на стыд, сжало горло, не давая выдавить ни слова.

Лицо Сэм на мгновение потемнело от шока, но тут же приобрело укоризненное выражение.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты завалился к нему весь из себя такой важный и самодовольный вместо того, чтобы хоть немного напрячь мозги и сначала заехать на кладбище.

Ну серьезно, что Джаред мог на это ответить? В конце концов, она была совершенно права.

\- Да черт тебя подери, Падалеки! – выругалась Сэм, схватила стакан, махом опрокинула в рот остатки виски и налила еще. – Лучше начинай рассказывать. Он в порядке?

Джаред пожал плечами, хоть и знал точный ответ на этот вопрос. Но Сэм продолжала сверлить его взглядом, и через пару секунд Джаред не выдержал и признался:

\- Я не знаю. Я... Он пригрозил пристрелить меня. Не думал, что это серьезно, пока он не начал заряжать ружье.

На этот раз он успел перехватить у нее виски, поэтому Сэм достала второй стакан и налила себе. 

\- Значит, он напомнил тебе? – хрипло спросила она.

Джаред покачал головой:

\- После того, как я сбежал и меня перестало колотить, решил посмотреть, что его так разозлило... Я даже не думал... – сознался он, приличная доза виски, смешанная с адреналином и тоской, развязала ему язык. – Я думал, ее похоронили за счет штата, в Далласе.

\- Хотели, - тихо сказала Сэм. Тон ее стал добрее, и явно не от одного алкоголя. – Но Дженсен отказался. Поехал в Даллас и заявил, что похоронит ее здесь. Сказал, что удочерение было подтверждено, оставалась только бумажная волокита, поэтому она была его дочерью и он хочет забрать ее домой.

\- И ему позволили? – удивился Джаред. Да, им одобрили удочерение, но процесс так и не был завершен, и он предполагал, что похоронами займется штат. В больнице этот вопрос не поднимали, давая им время придти в себя, а потом, почти сразу, Джаред уехал из города.

\- Конечно, - ответила Сэм таким тоном, будто Джаред был идиотом. – Он собирался избавить их от расходов на похороны, вряд ли они стали бы жаловаться.

Тут Джареду вдруг пришла в голову мысль: ведь похороны – служба, место на кладбище, памятник – были довольно затратным мероприятием, а с финансами у них всегда было туго. Денег на их совместном счете в банке едва хватило на билет до Лос-Анджелеса. 

\- Как он заплатил за все?

\- Он попросил в долг у меня и ДжейДи, но у нас самих тогда были проблемы с баром, и мы не могли дать нужную сумму. Поэтому он проглотил свою гордость и пошел к твоему отцу.

\- Что значит «проглотил гордость»? – спросил Джаред, озадаченно хмурясь – ему всегда говорили, что это дурацкая привычка, от которой раньше времени появятся морщины. – Папа любит Дженсена.

Сэм одарила его очередным взглядом «ну ты и дурак» и объяснила:

\- Твой отъезд испортил их отношения, причем очень быстро.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Джаред, - она вздохнула и заговорила так, будто объясняла квантовую физику пятилетнему ребенку. Джаред постарался не злиться, а слушать ее. – Ты исчез, ни с кем не попрощавшись, даже с собственной семьей. Они были очень обижены и искали виноватого. Им оказался Дженсен.

Джаред не знал, что сказать. Все его инстинкты кричали ответить ей, что они были правы, что его родители должны были винить Дженсена в его отъезде, но здравый смысл его остановил. Однажды он уже ошибся, плохо высказавшись о Дженсене перед Сэм. И если только он не хотел остаться без виски, ему не стоило делать это снова.

Как бы там ни было, Сэм говорила правду. Если б не туманивший голову алкоголь, Джаред никогда не позволил бы себе так подумать. А сейчас слабый голосок, который он душил в себе последние пять лет, нашептывал, что он даже не сказал «прощайте» своей семье, слишком боялся, что они заставят его остаться. Скажут, что он убегает только из-за смерти Элис. Встряхнувшись, Джаред обругал себя и велел голосу заткнуться, потому что тот ошибался. 

Сэм тем временем продолжала:

\- В общем, как я сказала, Джен усмирил гордыню и пошел к твоему отцу. Он не рассказывал, что именно там случилось, но вернулся он с приличным фингалом и с деньгами, чтобы похоронить малышку Элис, как подобает.

Джаред просто обязан был спросить.

\- Он написал на камне обе наши фамилии. Падалеки-Эклз. Почему?

Сэм снова вздохнула, на этот раз с такой тоской, что Джареду показалось, будто его раздавит сейчас этой грустью, и объяснила без злобы:

\- Она должна была стать и твоей дочерью, Джен никогда об этом не забывал. Сейчас он ходит к ней не так часто, как раньше, но каждый год в день ее рождения и 12 февраля он старается проводить с ней как можно больше времени.

\- Я не знал, - произнес Джаред. И пусть он заявлял очевидное, он просто не знал, что еще сказать, видя такую преданность Дженсена. Преданность памяти маленькой девочки, которую они видели всего несколько раз, но которой дали обещание всегда ее любить... Обещание, которое Дженсен сдержал, а вот Джаред – нет.

\- Да, так бывает, когда уезжаешь, - сказала Сэм. – Ты сейчас многого не знаешь о Дженсене. И объявившись вчера, ты ни за что не получил бы теплого приема от него и от нас. 

\- Я не думал, что спустя все эти годы он все еще будет...

\- Что? Скучать по тебе? По ней? – она явно была шокирована, но Джаред был благодарен, что злости в ее голосе не было, когда она добавила: - Все случившееся едва его не убило.

\- Сэм... – начал Джаред, хотя и сам не знал, что хочет сказать, собирается он защищаться или извиняться. А учитывая его предыдущее поведение, он не мог винить Сэм в том, что она решила, будто он собирается спорить.

\- Что бы ты о нем ни думал, в чем бы себя не убедил, пока жил в Лос-Анджелесе – это все неправда. Он потерял свою дочку и своего мужа, и все за одну неделю, он был почти полностью сломлен, когда пошел к твоему отцу. Мне кажется, это единственная причина, почему тот простил Дженсена.  
Джаред кивнул и допил виски. Потом посмотрел на Сэм.

\- Оставь бутылку, пожалуйста.

Она так и сделала, оставив его топить безрадостные мысли в алкоголе.

***  
Поверхность барной стойки под щекой Джареда была липкой и влажной, и он надулся еще больше. Бутылка виски опустела, а Сэм отказывалась давать ему новую. Он пытался ее убедить – _Я н’пьян, чессн_ – подкупить – _Я запл’чу, я милн... милл... у меня мн’го денег_ – и, наконец, разжалобить.  
Ничто из этого не сработало, поэтому Джаред обиделся.

Что тоже не сработало.

Перед ним появился стакан с чистой жидкостью, он посмотрел на Сэм и улыбнулся:

\- Водка? Водка – хорошо.

\- Вода, - откликнулась Сэм, напомнив Джареду его собственную маму. – Пей.

Джаред обиженно надул губы:

\- Ты злая.

\- А ты упадешь и разобьешь свое прелестное личико, и завтра будешь сильно об этом жалеть.

\- Хищница, - хихикнул Джаред. – Что скажет мистер Морган?

\- Только я подумал, что хуже этот день стать уже не может, как ты начинаешь флиртовать с моей мамой, - раздался новый голос.

\- Н’с кем не флиртую, я ж’нюсь. Она флиртует с’мной и моим лицом, - нараспев произнес Джаред, надеясь, что если он будет хорошо себя вести с новым голосом, то получит еще виски. Или водку. Он не станет придираться, главное, чтоб там был алкоголь.

\- Как скажешь, Ромео, - усмехнулся голос, и Джаред снова надулся и, не обращая внимания на продолжающийся разговор, принялся рассматривать мокрые следы от стаканов на стойке, которые то расплывались перед глазами, то снова возвращались в фокус.

\- Прости, Джен, я не хотела звонить тебе, но твоему отцу еще два часа сюда ехать... а я не могу его сдвинуть. Он продолжает требовать выпивку, но я перестала ему наливать час назад.

\- Ма, все нормально, правда.

\- Не думаю, что он в состоянии сделать хотя бы пару шагов.

\- Я же сказал, все нормально. Я помогаю тебе, а не ему. Не хочу, чтобы он упал и придавил тебя. – Раздался вздох. – Кстати, как он, черт возьми, умудрился так напиться?

\- Он попросил оставить бутылку, я за ним поначалу присматривала, но потом пришла сестра твоего папы, а ты знаешь, какая она болтушка, я не могла от нее отвязаться. – Пауза. – Он ходил туда, знаешь... на кладбище. Пришел сюда, задавал вопросы, а потом начал напиваться.

\- Даже если ему не все равно, это ничего не меняет.

\- Если этим ты себя успокаиваешь, пусть будет так, сынок. Почему бы тебе не отвести его в одну из комнат, они все пустые. Пусть проспится. Мы не можем отправить его домой к матери в таком состоянии.

Короткий смешок:

\- Никогда не умел пить.

Тут Джаред понял, что говорят о нем, фрагменты беседы пробились наконец сквозь алкогольную дымку.

Они говорили о нем. Проклятье!

\- Эй! – протестующе воскликнул Джаред и вскинул голову. Стараясь не обращать внимания на кружащийся вокруг него мир, он поднялся на ноги. – Я умею пить! – заявил он голосам, хотя и сам не понял, как у него это получилось, потому что пытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы пол оставался на месте.

Тот не остался. Джаред подумал, что пол просто очень сильно его хочет, а потом упал.

Он взмахнул руками и попытался избежать того, о чем предупреждала Сэм – попортить себе лицо. Вот только пол до него так и не добрался. А если и добрался, подумал Джаред, то внезапно стал мягким и теплым, и пах так, что его хотелось лизнуть.

Джаред решил, что это классно. Он не позволил полу добраться до него и разбить его чудесное красивое лицо.

Ой, нет, подождите. Еще были руки. Теплые и мягкие, совсем не похожие на твердый пол руки, которые принадлежали не ему и поддерживали. Интересно, значит, пол все еще хочет до него добраться?

\- Стой! – заорал он радостно, пытаясь повернуться и проклиная ноги, которые жили своей жизнью вместо того, чтобы слушать его приказы и помогать ему. – Я знаю эти руки!

\- Не сомневаюсь, - сказал другой голос, и его Джаред тоже знал. Хрипловатый и низкий, посылающий волны _«о боже, да, сейчас»_ вдоль по позвоночнику и прямо между ног. Джаред посмотрел вниз, увидел вместо лица широкую грудь и серую футболку, и вспомнил, что он тут вроде как упал, а значит, потерял преимущество в росте. 

Он задрал голову, и все, о чем смог подумать: черт, красавчик.

\- Дженсен, - имя само сорвалось с губ, в то время как мозг завис на том, сколько новых веснушек появилось у Дженсена с тех пор, как Джаред в последний раз видел его так близко, и как сильно ему хотелось пересчитать их все языком.

\- Точно, - кивнул Дженсен, перехватывая Джареда так, чтобы покрепче ухватить его за пояс. Беспомощно привалившись к нему, Джаред мог думать только о том, как каждый миллиметр кожи, кажется, горит там, где касается Дженсена. – Думаешь, получится у тебя шевелить ногами или мне и дальше придется надрывать из-за тебя спину?

Тут мозг Джареда на мгновение включился, напомнив, что в последний раз, когда Джаред виделся с Дженсеном, тот угрожал пристрелить его. Так как попытка сбежать угрожала падением и встречей с твердым полом, Джаред просто должен был поинтересоваться, прежде чем начать действовать:

\- Ты собираешься застрелить меня? А потом закопать на парковке?

\- Не сейчас, сначала дам тебе немного проспаться, - ответил Дженсен, и Джаред кивнул, позволяя ему тащить себя мимо столиков к двери, ведущей к комнатам.

\- Почему? – спросил он через минуту. Мозг услужливо подкинул болезненные воспоминания о могиле Элис, о помертвевшем лице Дженсена, когда врач сообщил им, что они ничего не смогли сделать. Джаред сглотнул, сдерживая покатившую к горлу тошноту. – Ты мог бы меня пристрелить.

\- Ты сейчас слишком легкая мишень, это неспортивно, - отозвался Дженсен, удерживая его, когда Джаред в очередной раз споткнулся о собственные ноги.

\- Я это заслужил. – Честные признания сегодня так и сыпались из него.

Дженсен остановился, и Джаред почувствовал, как он вздохнул, прежде чем произнести:

\- Я злился.

Они снова двигались: через дверь, по плохо освещенному коридору, ведущему к комнатам с койками. За проведенные вместе годы они занимались сексом в каждой из них. Даже мысль о сексе не могла остановить слова, сорвавшиеся с его губ, то, о чем трезвым он не мог бы и подумать, не то что сказать:

\- Ты имел право. Я заслужил быть застреленным.

\- Немного не у того человека ты ищешь симпатии, Джей. Совсем не у того.

\- Не нужна симпатия, - поправил Джаред. – Хочу забыть.

\- Ну, если это тебя утешит – я абсолютно уверен, что утром ты ничего не вспомнишь.

Джареда это совсем не утешило, а Дженсен пинком открыл первую дверь и каким-то чудом умудрился войти и затащить внутрь Джареда, не уронив при этом его и не упав сам.

\- Прости, - сказал Джаред, не уверенный, за что конкретно извиняется. Дженсен посадил его на кровать и фыркнул:

\- Да ладно. – Щеки у него раскраснелись – о, господи – так, будто они занимались _этим_ несколько часов. – Скажи это моей маме, когда протрезвеешь, а пока попытайся не заблевать себя и все вокруг.

\- Почему ты мне помогаешь?

\- Я помогаю маме, - ответил Дженсен, и Джаред даже в нынешнем состоянии видел, как ему больно, как сильно он Дженсена обидел.

\- Прости, - повторил он, на этот раз извиняясь за все сразу.

\- Как я уже сказал, говори это ей.

Дженсен не понимал, он собрался уходить, и Джаред не мог его отпустить. Ему нужно было, чтобы Дженсен знал, ему нужен был Дженсен.

\- Нет, Джен, - Джаред схватил его за руку и произнес со всей серьезностью, на какую был сейчас способен, лишь бы заставить его остаться: - Я прошу прощения.

\- Джей, не надо, - откликнулся Дженсен, но руку не выдернул.

\- Нет, послушай, - умоляюще произнес Джаред, ему отчаянно нужно было выговориться. – Ты должен выслушать, пока я могу это сказать.

Дженсен никак не остановил его, и Джаред принял это как знак продолжать. Он заговорил, не задумываясь, только надеясь, что его слова будут иметь смысл.

\- Прости, Джен, мне так жаль. Мне жаль, что я забыл, что я появился именно сейчас, что давил на тебя. Я не хотел тебя обидеть, я только хотел, чтобы ты подписал бумаги, думал, смогу заставить тебя подписать...

\- Не надо, - тихим, чуть дрожащим голосом произнес Дженсен, - ты пьян и говоришь сейчас несерьезно.

\- Нет, Джен, я совершенно серьезен... Прости меня, - Джаред поднялся, стараясь удержаться на непослушных ногах, и притянул Дженсена ближе, снова чувствуя, как искрит между ними от контакта.

\- Джей... - начал Дженсен, но Джаред шикнул на него, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы поднять руку и вытереть с его лица слезы.

Черт возьми, как же он мог забыть, каково это – быть так близко к Дженсену, забыть, как сильно он хотел его. Всегда хотел.

\- Нет... – снова попытался Дженсен, но Джаред наклонился и оборвал его, закрыв губы поцелуем. – Мы не можем... Я не могу...

\- Хочу тебя, - выдохнул Джаред ему в губы, и господи, как же он хотел его, хотел этого. Хотел вернуть то, что между ними было много лет назад, когда все было хорошо и не причиняло боли. Хотел, желал ощутить это снова.

Он почувствовал, как Дженсен сдается, приоткрывает рот и хватает Джареда за плечи, принимая поцелуй, перехватывая инициативу. Джареда это вполне устраивало.

А дальше все было как в тумане, словно кто-то открыл шлюзы и все смело потоком _коснутьсяхочусейчас_. Зубы и языки сталкивались в горячих, влажных поцелуях, одежда летела на пол, потом сами они упали на кровать. Теперь они были старше и больше, и устроиться на узкой койке, не разрывая при этом поцелуя, оказалось сложнее. Несколько раз они чувствительно столкнулись локтями и ударились коленями, пока Дженсен не оказался под Джаредом – раскрасневшийся, возбужденный, так идеально облизывающий его пальцы.

Потом Джаред надавил этими влажными пальцами на его вход, и все замедлилось, только кровь бешено стучала в ушах, и он горячо выдохнул Дженсену в шею: «Бля-я». Сел на пятки и просто смотрел, как палец погружается все дальше в тесный жар. Это было так невероятно, словно в первый раз. Джаред не мог заткнуться, нес что-то без остановки, но где-то в глубине сознания мелькнуло воспоминание, что Дженсену нравилось, когда он болтал в постели, и чем больше грязных словечек, тем лучше.

\- Джей, - прошипел Дженсен, разводя ноги, - сделай что-нибудь.

\- Господи, Дженсен. – Джаред чувствовал, как мышцы внутри поддаются, раздвигаются, впуская палец до конца. – Ты такой узкий, как в первый раз.

На мгновение затуманенное сознание Джареда вернулось к той ночи. Хотя Дженсен был на четыре года старше, он не давал им пройти до конца, ограничиваясь только взаимной дрочкой и минетами, пока Джареду не исполнилось восемнадцать. Они поехали в соседний городок, где хозяин мотеля не знал их, и Дженсен, встав сначала на одно колено и сделав предложение, позволил Джареду трахать его до самого рассвета.

\- Джей, - голос выдернул его из воспоминаний, возвращая все внимание к завораживающему зрелищу раскинувшегося перед ним Дженсена. – Пять лет прошло.

\- Что? – глупо переспросил Джаред, переводя взгляд с лица Дженсена на свою руку. Сейчас он мог думать только о том, чтобы его член оказался снова там, внутри Дженсена.

\- Прошло пять лет с тех пор, как я этим занимался, - медленно произнес Дженсен, но даже тогда потребовалось время, чтобы его слова смогли пробиться в сознание Джареда сквозь завесу алкоголя и похоти.

\- Подожди, так ты что теперь, сверху? – Они пытались так пару раз, но Дженсену не очень нравилась эта позиция. Он не получал такого наслаждения, как от ощущения члена Джареда в себе – Джаред был в этом уверен. 

\- Нет, - ответил Дженсен, и у Джареда едва не закипел мозг.

\- Я не... – начал он, потому что это все не имело смысла, и вообще, он не очень был сейчас заинтересован в разговорах. Он просто хотел Дженсена, виски и желание будоражили кровь. Секс у них всегда был хорош, очень хорош, и Джаред хотел это вернуть. Хотел вспомнить их такими, в последний раз насладиться лучшим сексом, какой у него был, забыв о ссорах и ненависти.

\- Никого не было после тебя. – Дженсен коснулся его подбородка, поворачивая лицом к себе. Мир вокруг Джареда расплывался и снова возвращался в фокус. Джаред непонимающе нахмурился, потому что это было... неправильно. Такой привлекательный парень, как Дженсен, проводит пять лет без секса – да это настоящее преступление.

\- Серьезно? Ты ни с кем не занимался сексом после меня?

Дженсен отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Почему? – спросил Джаред, не в силах удержать слетающие с языка слова. – У меня после отъезда было безумно много секса. Мы должны это исправить, вернуть тебя в строй, прежде чем я уеду в Лос-Анджелес.

То, что случилось дальше, Джаред опять воспринял смутно. Только что обнаженный Дженсен лежал под ним, а Джареду светил отличный секс, и вдруг Дженсен исчез. 

\- Шшш, - успокоил Джареда его голос, а знакомые руки надавили на плечи, укладывая в постель. Может быть, Дженсен решил испробовать позу наездника? Это было бы круто. Его мозг, конечно, вскипел бы от такой сексуальной картины, но оно того стоило.

Вот только, когда Джаред потянулся к Дженсену – трем Дженсенам – все трое отошли от кровати, и Джаред понял, что Дженсен одевается. 

\- Что? Нет, Джен, ты должен быть голым...

Тот покачал головой, а потом Джаред оказался под колючим одеялом, а Дженсен был рядом. Борясь с желанием закрыть внезапно потяжелевшие веки, со второй попытки Джаред смог дотронуться до него, но Дженсен только сказал:

\- Спи, Джаред.

Джаред попытался обиженно надуть губы - но не был уверен, что у него получилось, потому что лица он не чувствовал - и заспорил:

\- Нет. Нет-нет-нет, Джен, тебя хочу. И секса. Хочу секса с тобой, а не спать.

\- Проспись.

\- Пообещай мне секс! Завтра, Джен. Я засну, если ты пообещаешь мне секс завтра.

\- Конечно, все, что захочешь, - сказал Дженсен, и глаза Джареда наконец закрылись, не в силах больше бороться со сном. Погружаясь в объятия Морфея, Джаред подумал, что Дженсен мог врать, и это было бы отстойно.

***  
Когда Джаред проснулся, в комнате было темно. Он не знал, сколько сейчас времени, но, если честно, ему было все равно. Джаред только надеялся, что еще достаточно рано, и он может не шевелиться, а тихо и спокойно умирать и дальше еще несколько часов. От одной только мысли о каком-то движении его желудок взбунтовался и, свесившись с кровати, Джаред успел только порадоваться, что нашелся добрый человек и поставил рядом с ней ведро, в которое его и вырвало.

Проблевавшись до того, что спина заныла от напряжения, а желудок болел так, словно его вывернули наизнанку, Джаред повалился обратно на кровать. В комнате воняло рвотой, и ему не оставалось ничего другого, как подняться, чтобы приоткрыть окно и вынести ведро в туалет, что находился дальше по коридору. 

Снаружи едва рассвело, первые солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь жалюзи на окне. В неясном свете Джаред разглядел две бутылки, стоящие на прикроватном столике, одна с водой – он несколько раз прополоскал рот, сплевывая в ведро, прежде чем решился сделать пару глотков, - а вторая с анальгином.

Он находился в одной из комнат бара, Джаред понял это, еще когда проснулся от запаха несвежего пива и пыли. Голова была тяжелая и мутная, будто забитая ватой, и Джаред попытался вспомнить, что он здесь делает и почему чувствует себя так, словно попал под автобус.

А потом он заметил это – папку, лежащую на краю стола. Папку, которую он оставил на кухне в доме Дженсена. Джаред не понял, почему, но когда он потянулся за ней, желудок опять неприятно свело, а в груди вдруг стало тесно.

Внутри лежали документы о разводе. Небрежная подпись Дженсена стояла на последней странице рядом с джаредовой... Они были разведены. Дженсен подписал бумаги, и Джаред не понимал, почему.

А потом он вспомнил. Все.

Он едва не промахнулся мимо ведра, когда снова опустошал желудок, и пока его выворачивало, он старательно убеждал себя, что влага на лице – только из-за болезненной рвоты.

***  
Джаред пошел домой, чтобы привести себя в порядок. В баре было пусто и тихо, ДжейДи и Сэм без сомнения все еще спали в комнате наверху. Он оставил им сотенную купюру на стойке и записку « _извините за ~~вчерашний вечер~~ все_ », прежде чем выскользнуть через заднюю дверь.

В доме родителей, когда он туда добрался, тоже было тихо. Джаред аккуратно открыл дверь запасным ключом, стараясь никого не разбудить. Доставая из холодильника бутылку воды, он заметил записку, прилепленную к дверце.

_Джаред,  
звонила Сэм и сказала, что ты останешься в баре. Ложись спать, если нужно, можешь не вставать к завтраку. Если хочешь, чтобы папа или Джефф встретили Женевьев в аэропорту, только дай знать, и мы все устроим.   
Не забывай пить побольше воды.  
Люблю, мама._

\- Твою ж... – выругался Джаред, смутно припоминая, что перенаправил маме сообщение Женевьев, в котором она писала время своего приезда. Он не мог встретить ее сам, но и родителей отправить за ней тоже не мог. Мало ли что они могли там наговорить ей в его отсутствие.

Вытащив телефон, Джаред отправил сообщение своему ассистенту, велев арендовать для Жен лучшую машину, какую можно найти, чтобы она могла добраться до дома родителей. Он надеялся, что к ее приезду снова почувствует себя человеком... и, может быть, разберется со всем, что случилось вчера. С Элис, с Дженсеном... Господи, с тем, что он чуть не занялся сексом с Дженсеном... и главное, с тем, почему так больно было от того, что Дженсен подписал бумаги.

Как можно тише Джаред принял душ и лег в постель. Заснул он очень не скоро.


	3. Chapter 3

Телефон Джареда пиликнул, вытаскивая его из беспокойного, переполненного образами Дженсена сна. Жен сообщала, что ее встретили в аэропорту, и она едет в город. В распоряжении Джареда была как минимум пара часов, но он решил не рисковать и вытащил себя из постели.

Сложно было сосредоточиться, не думать о снах и воспоминаниях, что переполняли его полусонное, похоже, еще не до конца протрезвевшее подсознание. Не думать о случившемся вчера, о том, что он забыл и что потерял, а главное, о том, что он едва не сделал с Дженсеном. Что он сделал бы с Дженсеном, если бы сам Дженсен все не остановил.

Джаред едва не утопил себя в душе, а выходя из ванной, подумал, что это была бы не такая уж и плохая идея. Документы на развод были подписаны и ждали отправки его адвокату, Женевьев вот-вот должна была приехать, они собирались пожениться. Джаред должен был радоваться, быть на седьмом небе от счастья.

А вместо этого он стоял над унитазом и пытался понять, стошнит его снова или нет. Его невеста и бывший муж в одном маленьком городке – это была просто бомба замедленного действия. Не говоря уже о том, что он по пьяни пытался трахнуть этого самого бывшего мужа накануне приезда невесты.

В желудке у Джареда все перевернулось. Ему хотелось просто спрятать голову в песок где-нибудь на месяц, попробовать разобраться, что же, черт возьми, происходит в его жизни и в его мыслях, прежде чем снова иметь дело с людьми. С Женевьев или с Дженсеном.

Впервые в жизни Дженсен был полнейшей загадкой. Дженсен, которого он обидел настолько, что пробудил в нем желание убить, который готов был лечь с ним в постель, но вместо этого подписал бумаги о разводе. 

Он три раза почистил зубы, а потом еще дважды прополоскал рот освежителем. Джаред и сам не знал, от чего пытался избавиться – от застоявшегося привкуса алкоголя и рвоты или от памяти о вкусе губ Дженсена. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Выглядел он ужасно, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. Будь Джаред в Лос-Анджелесе и ожидай его что-либо важнее прогулки с собаками, то на него сейчас работала бы целая команда, чтобы привести его в порядок и сделать из него картинку. Но вместо этого он торчал посреди Техаса и был почти уверен, что забыл свои темные очки в «Эллен» - в месте, куда он точно больше ни ногой.

\- Вот же блядь, - с чувством сказал он своему отражению, потом вернулся в комнату, чтобы одеться. Не существовало такой одежды, которая сейчас помогла бы ему почувствовать себя лучше, поэтому он решил остановиться на чем-нибудь удобном и в то же время стильном. Вытирая волосы, он услышал тихий стук в дверь и отозвался так громко, как позволяла гудящая голова:

\- Войдите.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянула мама, улыбнулась ему понимающе.

\- Не была уверена, что мы тебя сегодня увидим, - сказала она, входя в комнату с кружкой кофе в руке.

\- Спасибо, мам. – Джаред с благодарностью взял кружку и две таблетки анальгина, которые она протянула ему на ладони. Он запил таблетки большим глотком кофе – это немного вернуло его к жизни, но нисколько не помогло разобраться с беспорядком в мыслях.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, милый?

\- Отвратительно. Я ведь не разбудил вас, когда вернулся? 

Она покачала головой:

\- Нет, меня не разбудил, и твой папа ничего не говорил.

\- Хорошо.

Мама по-прежнему пристально смотрела на него, и Джаред знал этот взгляд. Она ждала, когда он все расскажет. Джаред попытался спрятаться за кофейной кружкой, но безуспешно. 

\- Утром я увидела документы на развод. Почему ты не сказал, что Дженсен подписал их? Мы могли бы это отпраздновать, - весело сказала она, проходя по комнате и попутно наводя порядок. Джаред почувствовал, как вся краска отлила от лица, и крепче ухватил кружку, испугавшись, что может уронить ее.   
Именно в этот момент Шерри снова повернулась к нему, глаза ее на мгновение удивленно расширились, но тут же она снова стала заботливой матерью:

\- Что случилось, дорогой? Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя сейчас стошнит.

\- Дженсен подписал их не тогда, когда я к нему ездил. – Джаред на подгибающихся ногах подошел к кровати и тяжело опустился на нее. Шерри села рядом с ним и накрыла его руку своей:

\- Расскажи, что случилось.

Джаред проглотил комок в горле, борясь с приступом тошноты и застилающей глаза влагой. Он никогда не рассказывал родителям про Элис. В то время как Сэм и ДжейДи знали, Джаред держал все в секрете – сначала боялся, что им откажут, а потом хотел устроить сюрприз. Они собирались привезти ее домой, одеть в самое красивое платье, какое смогли бы найти, и пригласить родителей Джареда на ужин, сказать, открыв им дверь: «Познакомьтесь с вашей внучкой». 

Джаред подумал о словах Сэм, о том, что Дженсену пришлось просить у мамы и папы деньги на похороны. Всего через несколько дней после смерти Элис и отъезда Джареда ему пришлось пойти к ним и сказать, как близки они были к тому, чтобы стать бабушкой и дедушкой, но теперь их внучки нет, а их сын сбежал.

\- В пятницу было пять лет со дня смерти Элис, - тихо признался Джаред. – Прости, что я вам так ничего и не сказал.

Мама долго молчала, потом дрожаще вздохнула и произнесла:

\- Дженсен тогда пытался объяснить, что ты хотел устроить нам сюрприз. Мы понимали...

\- Но?

\- Но прошло немало времени, прежде чем забылись боль и обида на то, что ты не пришел к нам после ее смерти и не рассказал нам тогда.

\- Прости, - Джаред шмыгнул носом. Все это время он был так сосредоточен на ненависти к Дженсену, на том, чтобы забыть его и их совместную жизнь, что даже не думал о том, что ведь и родителей он тоже бросил. Что он мог причинить им больше боли, чем ему казалось.

\- Все нормально, - успокоила мама, обнимая его за плечи и прижимая к себе, как делала, когда он был маленьким. – Дженсен сказал тебе, что она похоронена здесь?

Джаред устроился головой у мамы на коленях, поджав ноги, чтобы не упасть, и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении маминых рук, поглаживающих его по волосам. 

\- Я не знал. Увидел машину Дженсена у кладбища, а вчера утром, когда пришел к нему, наговорил всякого.

\- Ох...

\- Я понимаю, сглупил, но я не знал... А я должен был знать, что за день был в пятницу, но я не знал, только хотел, чтобы Дженсен согласился на развод. Он разъярился и вышвырнул меня. Я поехал на кладбище, посмотреть, что его так взбесило, и... – Джаред постарался заглушить эмоции, которые грозили выплеснуться наружу и поглотить его. – А потом я поехал в «Эллен» и надрался. ДжейДи не было в городе, поэтому Сэм пришлось звать Дженсена, чтобы он увел меня в одну из комнат. Я отказывался уходить, а одной тащить меня Сэм не под силу.

\- Джаред Тристан Падалеки!

\- Я знаю, это была плохая идея, и я до сих пор из-за нее страдаю. – Джаред замолчал, раздумывая, сказать ли ей. Выложить ли все о своих пьяных извинениях перед Дженсеном, которые закончились поцелуями и могли бы закончиться сексом, если бы он не ляпнул что-то, что положило всему конец. Он не смог. – Когда я утром проснулся, бумаги были подписаны. – Джаред помолчал и добавил: - Я не знаю, почему Дженсен это сделал. И почему отказывался раньше.

Мама какое-то время сидела молча, но по выражению ее лица было видно, что она что-то знает. Джареду показалось, она сейчас расскажет ему, но вместо этого она спросила:

\- Ты рад, что он подписал бумаги?

\- Да, - отозвался Джаред, не думая. Необходимость развестись, желание, чтобы документы были подписаны и все наконец-то закончилось, так глубоко укоренились в нем за последние пять лет, что ответ сформировался автоматически. Он не анализировал ни то, что чувствует сейчас, получив желаемое, ни то, сколько боли он, должно быть, причинил Дженсену с тех пор, как вернулся требовать развода.

\- Тогда тебя не должны беспокоить «почему» и «что, если». Женевьев скоро будет здесь, - сказала мама. Ее лицо снова посветлело и, улыбнувшись, она подтолкнула его, сажая на кровати. – Ты должен как следует представить ее мне и папе. С Меган, Джеффом и детишками познакомим позже, мы же не хотим сразу ее ошеломить. А потом мы отпразднуем вашу помолвку.

Джаред кивнул, соглашаясь. Тяжесть в желудке он решил списать на похмелье.

***  
К моменту приезда Женевьев Джаред был накормлен сандвичем и допивал четвертую чашку кофе. Он снова начал чувствовать себя человеком, правда, быстрый взгляд в зеркало у входной двери подтвердил, что видок у него пока далек от идеального. Женевьев никак не прокомментировала его жалкий внешний вид, только улыбнулась широко, поцеловала, приподнявшись на цыпочки, а потом обняла.

\- Я скучал, - произнес Джаред. Они поднаторели в таких вот воссоединениях за три года съемок в разных фильмах в разных концах США и Европы. Он поцеловал ее в макушку, притянул ближе и просто вдыхал ее запах, напоминая себе, что именно этого он хотел от жизни. Женевьев – вот кто сделает его счастливым. Джаред изо всех сил пытался не думать о том, что двадцать четыре часа назад готов был изменить ей, сломать жизнь, которую они собирались строить вместе. 

В желудке снова неприятно екнуло при мысли о Дженсене, и Джаред сказал себе, что это всего лишь вина. Вина за то, что едва не натворил, пусть даже был пьян и вспомнил прошлое. Он подавил это чувство. Сейчас не время тонуть в жалости к себе. Его невеста здесь, и он рад ее видеть. Ей не обязательно знать о том, что едва не случилось. Он скажет ей о разводе, они поженятся и будут жить долго и счастливо.

Но сначала нужно представить ее родителям. Которые в данный момент ждут в доме, чтобы дать им время пообщаться, прежде чем Джаред их познакомит.   
Джаред внезапно занервничал. Жен почувствовала его дискомфорт и, чуть отстранившись, спросила:

\- Что случилось?

\- Ничего, - успокоил он. – Просто я раньше никогда никого не знакомил с родителями.

Она рассмеялась, и Джаред какое-то мгновение просто наслаждался светом в ее глазах.

\- Никогда?

\- Нет. – Джаред пожал плечами. До нее был только Дженсен, которого родители знали дольше, чем сам Джаред. Было очень просто однажды придти домой и сказать: «О, кстати, Дженсен теперь мой парень». Его родители ждали этого еще с тех пор, как годом раньше Джаред признался маме, что ему вроде бы кажется, что он хочет целовать не девочек, а Дженсена. Поэтому не было никакого неловкого знакомства, ни вымученной светской беседы и шанса, что родители не одобрят его выбор. Что - учитывая вопросы папы, насколько он уверен в своих чувствах к Женевьев - было вполне реально. 

Женевьев кивнула и больше ничего не сказала и не спросила, за что Джаред был ей благодарен. Было ли это потому, что она тоже нервничала из-за знакомства с родителями или просто не хотела говорить о Дженсене, он не знал.

\- Нам лучше войти, - предложил Джаред, когда затянувшееся молчание грозило стать неловким, чего между ними никогда еще не бывало. «Вина», - прошептало его подсознание, и Джаред велел ему заткнуться. Это была ошибка, дурацкая, вызванная алкоголем ошибка, которую он никогда не повторит... Он не чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что все еще хотел этого. Он твердо сказал себе, что не хотел Дженсена.

Взяв Женевьев за руку, Джаред повел ее в дом. Вот, чего он хотел. Женевьев. Остановившись в дверях, он посмотрела на нее с широкой улыбкой, стараясь спрятать все, что переполняло его мысли последние два дня. 

\- Готова? – спросил он.

\- Конечно. – Женевьев ярко улыбнулась в ответ. – Я уж думала, что не встречу твоих родителей до самой свадьбы!

Джаред достаточно хорошо знал ее, чтобы понимать – она не хотела обвинять его, что он не познакомил ее с родителями раньше. Она прекрасно знала, как сильно он не хотел возвращаться домой, в этот город, и что он не единожды пытался пригласить их в Лос-Анджелес. И все же где-то в глубине души он знал, что она права. Если бы не необходимость вернуться, Жен встретилась бы с его родителями только в день свадьбы. Ну, по крайней мере, тогда им было бы уже поздно высказывать свое неодобрение.

Джаред мысленно встряхнулся и напомнил себе, что негативное мышление не в его характере. Он должен думать позитивно. Он любил Женевьев, и она делала его счастливым. Его родители тоже ее полюбят.

\- Мама, папа, - произнес он, входя на кухню, - это Женевьев Кортез. Жен, это мои родители, Шерон и Джеральд Падалеки.

Женевьев вытащила свою руку из джаредовой ладони и протянула родителям с самой яркой и обворожительной улыбкой.

\- Очень приятно познакомиться, мистер и миссис Падалеки.

\- Ох, зачем так официально! – весело сказала мама, вставая из-за стола и обнимая Женевьев. – Зови меня Шерри.

\- Джерри, - добавил отец, пожимая Жен руку. – Приятно наконец-то познакомиться.

\- Мы были невероятно рады, когда Джаред сказал нам о твоем визите, так чудесно видеть вас вместе. – Мама, сияя, повела Женевьев в гостиную. – Ты чего-нибудь хочешь, дорогая, после долгой дороги?

\- О, нет, спасибо, - начала Женевьев, но мама уже двинулась обратно в сторону кухни. Джаред пытался показать Жен, чтобы не спорила, он помнил одну из черт, что так привлекла его в ней: она предпочитала, чтобы к ней относились, как к обычному человеку, не любила, когда вокруг нее начинали суетиться и хлопотать. 

\- Глупости, - Шерри с улыбкой покачала головой. – Ты же гостья. Так, у нас есть кофе, чай со льдом, сок и, конечно, я всегда могу заварить горячий чай, если ты его любишь.

\- Эмм... – Женевьев, кажется, на минуту мысленно запаниковала, чего Джаред никогда не видел раньше – она всегда была такой смелой и уверенной в себе. – Кофе было бы чудесно, спасибо.

\- Чего-нибудь из еды? – спросила мама, и Джаред хотел вмешаться, правда, но он знал, что маму это не остановит, а потом он еще и нагоняй получит.

\- Нет, спасибо, - отказалась Женевьев с вежливой улыбкой и уже более уверенно. Джаред надеялся, это потому, что она привыкала понемногу к его маме, а не потому, что планировала сбежать и не возвращаться. – Мы останавливались перекусить по дороге.

\- Отлично, - радостно кивнула мама, - дай знать, если захочешь чего-нибудь позже, хорошо?

\- Позвольте вам помочь, - предложила Женевьев, но мама, вполне предсказуемо, отказалась.

Даже Дженсену, которого считали членом их семьи, на каждом воскресном ужине, куда их приглашали, мама не позволяла и пальцем шевельнуть, чтобы ей помочь. Джаред был уверен, что Дженсена это вполне устраивало. Отношению к гостям мама научилась от бабушки, и вряд ли это отношение могло поменяться в ближайшее время. Поэтому Джаред нисколько не удивился, когда она ответила:

\- Пустяки, оставайся лучше здесь, с Джаредом. Уверена, вам найдется, о чем поговорить.

Как только родители вышли из комнаты, оставив их вдвоем, Джаред присел на диван рядом с Жен и взял ее за руку.

\- Прости, я знаю, с ними нелегко с непривычки, - извинился он, целуя ее пальцы. Жен глубоко вздохнула:

\- Милый, не пойми меня неправильно, твои родители – чудесные люди, но мне будет неловко, если они так и будут скакать вокруг меня все время. Ты же знаешь, я это не люблю. Неужели в городе нет другого места, где мы могли бы остановиться?

Джаред покачал головой:

\- Ближайшее место как минимум в получасе езды. И они никогда нас не простят. Завтра они оба уйдут на работу. И я поговорю с ними, попрошу, чтобы они вели себя попроще.

\- Я не хотела их обидеть, - тихо сказала она. Лицо ее стало озабоченным. Джареду это не понравилось, он хотел, чтобы она снова ему улыбалась.

\- Не переживай, - успокоил он, пытаясь вернуть эту улыбку нежным поцелуем, - я обо всем позабочусь.

Когда родители вернулись в комнату, Жен снова улыбалась, хоть и не так широко, как раньше. Его мама несла маленький поднос с чашками, а папа – тарелку с домашним печеньем. Которое мама явно от Джареда прятала. 

\- Ты испекла печенье, а мне не сказала? – он совсем не намеревался ныть, словно маленький, но оно того стоило, потому что Жен повеселела и хихикнула.

\- Если бы я тебе сказала, Женевьев бы ничего не досталось, - поддразнила его Шерри, и Джаред не мог с ней не согласиться. Мамино печенье было самым вкусным, а он не ел его пять лет. Мама улыбнулась ему, выражение ее явно говорило «я люблю своего сына, но иногда он ведет себя по-идиотски». Потом она повернулась в Женевьев:

\- Сливки и сахар, дорогая?

Та кивнула, а Джаред молча наблюдал, как она покручивала большим пальцем обручальное кольцо, пока мама наливала в кофе сливки и накладывала сахар. Две ложки, именно так Женевьев любила. В отличие от Дженсена, который пил кофе черным, без сахара и настолько горячим, что можно было обжечь язык.  
Пока Джаред размышлял, почему вдруг об этом вспомнил, мама опять завела разговор.

\- Женевьев, позволь заметить, твои фотографии тебя недооценивают. И как это мой мальчик сумел найти себе такую красивую женщину? - проворковала она, Жен покраснела от такой похвалы. Джаред засиял, потому что, да, у него будет невероятная жена, полная противоположность его мужу, именно то, чего он хотел.

\- Ну, - ответила Женевьев тихо, будто доверяла какой-то секрет, - у вас очень красивый сын, да к тому же очаровательный.

Джаред рассмеялся, а мама сказала с притворной грустью:

\- Да, бог свидетель, мы пытались воспитать в нем скромность.

\- Тогда хорошо, что я люблю не только его, но и его эго, - поддразнила Жен. Джаред дулся, пока она не наклонилась и не поцеловала его, потрепав по волосам.

Краем глаза Джаред заметил, как родители смотрят на них. От нечитаемого выражения на лице отца ему стало немного неуютно, но мама выглядела так, словно вот-вот заплачет от счастья. Возвращение домой пока не принесло ничего хорошего, только множество негативных эмоций, но это делало ситуацию немного лучше. Видеть, что мама рада за него, знать, что она чувствует, пусть даже папе понадобится для этого немного больше времени.

Когда мама справилась немного с эмоциями, она снова повернулась к Женевьев.

\- А теперь покажи-ка мне это кольцо...

Женевьев послушно протянула руку, и родители наклонились поближе, изучая обручальное кольцо. По мнению Джареда, оно было довольно впечатляющим. Мама, должно быть, решила точно так же.

\- О, боже, оно прекрасно. – Она повернулась к Джареду. – Милый, кто помогал тебе его выбирать?

\- Мама! – обиженно воскликнул Джаред. – Хочешь сказать, я сам не в состоянии выбрать красивое кольцо?

\- Сынок, - усмехнулся отец, хлопая его по плечу, - мы с мамой тебя любим, но судим по опыту, мы двадцать пять лет наблюдали твой плохой вкус в действии.

Женевьев расхохоталась до слез, родители ухмылялись, а Джаред фыркнул:

\- Ненавижу вас.

\- Ну, ну, - беззлобно укорил его отец. Джаред улыбнулся – в конце концов, может, он недооценил папу. 

\- Ты уже сообщил хорошие новости? – спросила мама, когда выпустила наконец руку Женевьев и взяла стакан с холодным чаем.

\- Хорошие новости? – Женевьев недоуменно посмотрела на Джареда. 

У Джареда внутри все неприятно сжалось. Развод. Он не сказал ей про развод, хотя должен был сообщить первым делом, улыбаясь и прыгая от радости. Почему же он не сказал? У него, наверное, было странное выражение на лице, потому что мама извинилась и начала вставать со своего места:

\- Ох, прости, ты приберегал эту новость на потом? Хочешь, чтобы мы с папой оставили вас одних?

\- Нет, - поспешил успокоить ее Джаред, - все нормально, мам.

\- Он их подписал? – спросила Женевьев, едва не подпрыгивая на месте от возбуждения, и Джаред постарался заразиться ее энергией. Он кивнул, улыбнулся самой сияющей улыбкой, на какую был способен, и сказал себе: «Это хорошие новости, ты счастлив».

\- Да, он подписал бумаги этим утром. Было слишком поздно звонить тебе, ты была уже в самолете. В понедельник их первым делом отправят адвокатам, чтобы все заверить.

\- Думаю, мы должны куда-нибудь пойти и отпраздновать это! – радостно заявила Женевьев, целуя его в уголок рта. – Развод оформлен, ты свободный человек, то есть, свободный, пока не пойдешь со мной к алтарю. В каждом городе ведь есть бар, так, даже в самом маленьком?

А вот об этом Джаред не подумал. «Эллен» был единственным питейным заведением в их городе. В котором и делать-то было, в принципе, нечего, только пить. Вот только вернуться туда Джаред точно не мог. Не после предыдущей ночи и уж точно не после того, что случилось у них с Дженсеном. Ведь неизвестно, что тот рассказал Сэм. Привести невесту в бар бывшей тещи – это уже грозило катастрофой, даже не принимая во внимание все остальные проблемы. 

\- Эмм... да, есть, - неуверенно протянул Джаред. Он не хотел расстраивать Жен, но и упоминать Дженсена в любом другом разговоре кроме «он наконец-то оставил нас в покое» тоже не горел желанием. – Просто идти туда, наверное, не лучшая идея.

\- Джаред... – начала было мама, и он повернулся к ней:

\- Нет, мам, Жен должна знать. Ты ведь понимаешь, как в маленьких городках любят сплетни. Как в этом городе любят сплетни.

Джаред не хотел ничего говорить Жен, но рано или поздно – неважно, пойдут они в бар или нет - она все равно узнает, что родители Дженсена являются одними из самых авторитетных людей в городе. Они были владельцами городского бара, их знали все, а, следовательно, знали и про них с Дженсеном. И лучше, если он все расскажет ей сейчас, даже если ему ужасно не хотелось заводить этот разговор, не хотелось думать о семье, от которой он отвернулся и которую потерял.

\- Милый? – Женевьев явно ждала объяснений.

«Это как пластырь оторвать», - сказал себе Джаред и выпалил:

\- «Эллен», городским баром, управляют мои тесть с тещей... ну, с понедельника – уже бывшие.

\- О, - выдохнула Женевьев, разочарование на мгновение отразилось на ее лице, но она тут же справилась с собой, посмотрела на него понимающе: - Все нормально.

\- Прости. – Джаред и сам не знал, за что именно извиняется – выбор был так велик. – Просто я, наверное, последний человек, которого они хотят сейчас видеть.

\- Нет, сынок, - вмешался вдруг в разговор отец. Джаред посмотрел на него с недоумением.

\- Папа? - Джаред был уверен, что Сэм не хочет видеть его снова. Только не после того, как он забыл о смерти своей почти-дочери, довел Дженсена до бешенства, а потом в хлам надрался в ее баре. Интересно, неужели мама не рассказала отцу о событиях прошлого вечера? Хотя спрашивать сейчас об этом Джаред точно не будет, только не перед Женевьев. Ведь она ничего не знает про Элис.

Джаред и сам не знал, чего ожидал от отца, но уж точно не того, что тот улыбнется и скажет:

\- Ты заслужил праздник. Ты нашел себе прекрасную девушку и счастлив с ней. Мы с мамой редко можем себе позволить что-то, кроме пары бутылок пива, поэтому сейчас мы все отправимся в «Эллен», закажем что-нибудь дорогое и отпразднуем.

\- Но как же?.. – запротестовал было Джаред, сердце его сжалось при мысли, что придется вернуться в бар, посмотреть в глаза Сэм – и неважно, знает она о том, что они с Дженсеном едва не сотворили, или нет.

\- Сэм и ДжейДи – наши хорошие друзья, - перебил его отец, - но они должны смириться с тем, что ты живешь дальше и счастлив. Особенно, если хотят получать от нас деньги за выпивку.

\- Пожалуйста, не затевай с ними ссору, - Джаред почти умолял. А мысленно надеялся, что родители передумают, вместо бара пойдут в магазин, купят пива и, может быть, виски, и этим все обойдется. 

\- Милый, никто не собирается ни с кем ссориться. С Сэм и ДжейДи все будет отлично, не переживай. И вообще, ты скоро вернешься в Лос-Анджелес, и все забудется, - убежденно произнесла мама и похлопала его по руке. А Джаред-то рассчитывал на нее, думал, что она, зная о случившемся вчера, придет ему на выручку.

Деваться ему теперь было некуда, если только он во всем не сознается.

Джаред посмотрел на Женевьев, и она улыбнулась ему, коротко и немного нервно. Словно говоря: «Я хочу этого, но при этом не хочу, чтобы ты был несчастен». Джареда опять почувствовал укол вины.

\- Хорошо, мы идем. – Слова сорвались с языка раньше, чем он смог остановиться. Он согласится на это, лишь бы заглушить чувство вины. Лишь бы ни в чем не сознаваться.

Женевьев улыбнулась шире, и глаза у нее засияли. И Джаред убеждал себя - что бы ни случилось в «Эллен», оно того стоило, ведь Жен смотрела на него с такой любовью.

***  
Когда они прибыли в «Эллен», Джаред решил, что лучше быстро всех друг другу представить и на этом покончить со знакомством. Сэм и ДжейДи были в баре, ДжейДи болтал с одним из приятелей Дженсена по покеру, Крисом, и казалось, не заметил новых посетителей. Сэм протирала барную стойку и встретилась с Джаредом глазами, как только он появился на пороге. 

Сердце Джареда остановилось и пропустило несколько ударов, пока Сэм не сводила с него взгляда, а в голове мелькнула пугающее «она знает». Потом сердце бешено заколотилось в груди, Джаред сглотнул с трудом и повел Женевьев к бару, молясь про себя, чтобы Сэм ничего не сказала.

\- Джаред, - поприветствовала его Сэм вежливо, но холодно. Даже после всех их предыдущих встреч это было намного обиднее, чем Джаред мог себе представить.

\- Сэм, - попытался ответить он, но слова застряли во внезапно пересохшем горле. Он прокашлялся и попробовал снова: - Сэм, я бы хотел познакомить тебя с Женевьев Кортез. Жен, это Сэм Морган, владелица «Эллен».

Сэм кивнула, и Джаред вознес еще одну молчаливую молитву небесам, что она не подставит его и не скажет ничего ни о Дженсене, ни об Элис, ни о предыдущей ночи. Она и не сказала, ответила просто: «Приятно познакомиться», не переставая вытирать стойку – без сомнения, пытаясь избежать рукопожатия с Жен.

\- Могу я поинтересоваться, кто такая Эллен? – спросила Женевьев, когда затянувшееся молчание грозило стать неловким, в то время как Джареда словно парализовало. Встреча с Сэм и вероятность крушения всей его жизни, того, что Жен обо всем узнает и бросит его, привели его в состояние такой паники и страха, что он застыл на месте. 

Сэм, как почти всех в городе, учили быть вежливой, поэтому она сдержанно ответила:

\- Так звали мою мать. Она оставила мне это заведение, когда ушла на пенсию и переехала во Флориду. 

Женевьев открыла рот, собираясь продолжить разговор, хотя Джаред был уверен, что бы она ни сказала, завоевать расположение Сэм ей не удастся. Джаред все для этого сделал. Но не успела она произнести и слова, как раздался голос ДжейДи:

\- И кто это тут у нас? – Он подошел и встал рядом с Сэм.

\- ДжейДи... – Каким-то чудом Джаред снова обрел голос, но ДжейДи продолжал, не слушая: 

\- Это, должно быть, твоя новая невеста.

\- Женевьев, - она протянула ему руку с легкой улыбкой, - Жен Кортез.

\- Очень приятно, - ДжейДи коротко встряхнул ее руку. Джаред очень надеялся, что Жен не заметит ложь ДжейДи, что сам он заметил только потому, что знал ДжейДи всю жизнь, а не потому, что его неискренность была так очевидна.

\- Джаред не говорил, что ты приедешь, - сказала Сэм, и Жен чуть ощетинилась, заметив открытое обвинение в ее тоне. Именно поэтому, предположил Джаред, она солгала в ответ:

\- У меня появилось свободное время между проектами, и я решила сделать ему сюрприз.

ДжейДи удивил Джареда, взяв на себя роль миротворца и сменив тему разговора:

\- Я так понимаю, вы хотите отпраздновать.

\- План был такой, - выдавил в ответ Джаред, кивая.

\- По-моему, у нас завалялась пара бутылок шампанского. Не такое дорогое, к которому вы привыкли, но думаю, что вы не хотите запивать тосты за помолвку «Джим Бимом», - заявил ДжейДи. 

Джаред не знал, что ответить. Откуда у них вообще взялось шампанское? Уэстбридж не из тех мест, где стреляют пробками, каким бы важным ни было событие. Замечания про «Джим Бим» Джаред даже не собирался касаться, потому что как он мог ответить? Что ДжейДи хотел услышать, упоминая о вечеринке в честь их с Дженсеном помолвки? 

\- Нам подойдет любое, что у тебя есть, - в итоге произнес он. ДжейДи, кажется, такой ответ устроил, и он повернулся к жене:

\- Сэм, милая, не сходишь за бутылками? А я пока достану бокалы. Джаред, вы присоединяйтесь к родителям, я вам все принесу.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Джаред с благодарностью, довольный возможностью сбежать, пока ситуация не стала еще более неловкой. Вот только сбежать он не успел. Сэм коротко кивнула:

\- Джаред, Жен, - явно акцентируя то, как Джаред представил свою невесту. До этого момента он даже не думал о том, что уменьшительное имя Женевьев звучало так же, как он называл Дженсена с тех пор, как научился говорить, и «Джен» стало его третьим словом после «мама» и «папа».

Убеждая себя, что это ничего не значит, Джаред повел Женевьев к столику, благодарно улыбнувшись ДжейДи за то, что он хотя бы пытался сгладить ситуацию.

\- Мне кажется, ты говорил, что твоя фамилия после замужества была Эклз? – спросила Женевьев, как только они отошли от барной стойки. Пока они шли через зал к столику, который заняли родители, тяжелое молчание повисло между ними, и Джаред подозревал, что вопрос был задан, скорее, чтобы нарушить его, а не из любопытства. 

\- Ага. – Он был рад отвлечься от только что произошедшей катастрофы со знакомством. Взяв Жен за руку, Джаред повел ее в другую сторону, к висевшей у двери фотографии в рамке. – Так и есть. Это фамилия Дженсена.

Он показал на чуть выцветшую фотографию, на которой были изображены энергичная на вид женщина, имевшая явное сходство с Сэм, и две девочки-подростка, одна чуть повыше другой. 

– Это Эллен Харвелл, в середине.

\- Мама миссис Морган? – Женевьев наклонилась, разглядывая фотографию. – А одна из них – это она?

Джаред кивнул, прижал палец к стеклу прямо под лицом Сэм, более низкой из двух девочек.

\- Эллен вышла замуж за Уильяма Ферриса, и у них родились две дочки, Донна и Сэм Феррис.

\- Я запуталась... – Жен оторвалась от фотографии и посмотрела на Джареда.

\- Формально Сэм – тетя Дженсена, - объяснил Джаред. Семью Феррисов нельзя было назвать среднестатистической, в которой все жили долго и счастливо.   
\- Значит, Донна – его мама?

\- Да, - кивнул Джаред. – Сразу после школы она вышла замуж за парня по имени Алан Эклз.

Джаред не знал, отразилось ли презрение, которое он чувствовал к Алану, в его тоне. Никто в городе особо не любил этого человека – смутьяна, преступавшего закон настолько часто, что его считали угрозой, а не милым бунтарем. Однажды он бросил свою жену и трехлетнего сына, оправился в Олсборо с парочкой таких же отморозков, с которыми познакомился в баре, и ограбил банк. Они убили двух клерков и менеджера, но из банка так и не выбрались – прямо там их скрутили агенты ФБР.

\- Он в тюрьме, а Донна умерла, когда Дженсену было десять. Сэм и ДжейДи усыновили его, но он оставил свою фамилию, - с грустью закончил Джаред.   
Дженсену нелегко было расти – никчемный отец, который даже не написал ему ни разу, в тюрьме, а потом и мама умерла, когда он был еще ребенком. Джаред помнил Донну, но плохо, ему было всего шесть, когда ее не стало. Но он помнил ее смех, помнил, что она пекла вкуснейшие пироги и любила Дженсена больше жизни.

\- Я и не знала, что в маленьких городах разворачиваются такие драмы. – Женевьев взяла его руку в свою и тихонько сжала, подбадривая.

\- Что я могу сказать? Нам больше нечем заняться.

Оглянувшись, Джаред увидел, что Сэм наблюдает за ними, не скрывая хмурого выражения. У Джареда внутри все перевернулось. Он не должен был игнорировать такое отношение, позволять Жен думать, будто ему все равно, что о ней думают эти люди. Потому что ему не все равно. Он хотел, чтобы она понравилась им, чтобы они увидели, как он счастлив, но в глубине души знал, что такого никогда не случится.

\- Слушай, Жен, прости меня. Я не думал, что Сэм начнет строить из себя маму-медведицу.

Жен недоуменно моргнула, явно озадаченная внезапной сменой темы разговора. Обернувшись через плечо, она внимательно посмотрела на лицо Сэм, потом повернулась обратно.

\- Все нормально, мне не нужно было настаивать на приходе сюда.

\- Ты не виновата, - уверенно произнес Джаред. Так оно и было. Это была его вина.

\- Виновата или нет, милый, если мы останемся здесь, ты будешь чувствовать себя неуютно. Мы выпьем по бокалу шампанского, чтобы порадовать твоего папу, а потом вернемся в дом твоих родителей. – В голосе Жен было столько заботы, что у Джареда заныло сердце. Конечно же, она видела, что ему здесь плохо, это невозможно было скрыть. Она только не знала, почему... По крайней мере, не знала всех причин.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал ей Джаред. Ему самому нужно было услышать эти слова, напомнить себе, почему он здесь. Что это ее он любил. А то, что случилось с Дженсеном, было глупой, беспечной, пьяной ошибкой.

ДжейДи принес шампанское, когда они усаживались за столик. Очень вовремя, потому что они смогли избежать неловких вопросов родителей о том, как все прошло. 

\- Спасибо, - сказал Джерри, улыбнувшись, и начал вытаскивать пробку, а мама тоже поблагодарила:

\- Спасибо, ДжейДи.

\- Веселитесь, - он отошел от стола.

Пробка выскочила из бутылки, все рассмеялись, пенная жидкость полилась из горлышка на стол, и Жен подставила бокал. Отец разлил шампанское, а Джаред взял Женевьев за руку и снова сказал себе, что это радостный момент в его жизни.

\- За Джареда и Женевьев, - Джерри поднял бокал, тостуя, а Шерри добавила:

\- И за их долгое и счастливое совместное будущее.

Джаред выпил, легонько поцеловал Жен, чувствуя на ее губах вкус дешевого шампанского, и сказал себе, что он счастлив. Что это был первый шаг к вечному счастью.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Женевьев родителям, и Джаред ее поддержал:

\- Да, спасибо, мама, папа. Ваша поддержка много значит для меня. Для нас.

\- Это правда. – Улыбка Жен стала еще ярче.

Мама принялась задавать вопросы о планах на свадьбу, и Жен рассказывала ей, что они пока ничего конкретного не планировали, когда это случилось. Когда голос Дженсена – вряд ли Джаред когда-нибудь забудет его – раздался в баре, заглушая остальные звуки. 

\- Богом клянусь, ты зовешь меня только тогда, когда тебе нужно потаскать какие-нибудь тяжести!

Дженсен появился в дверях, держа в руках два ящика пива. 

\- Ой, да ладно, не ори ты так, - усмехнулась Сэм, легонько хлопнула его по затылку и забрала один ящик. 

\- Между прочим, по воскресеньям у меня вроде как выходной. – Дженсен поставил второй ящик на пол и выпрямился, потягивая спину. Щеки у него раскраснелись, и даже через все помещение Джаред видел, что он мокрый от пота – лестница из подвала была крутая и длинная, а ящики – совсем не легкие.  
Краем глаза Джаред заметил, что все за их столиком смотрят туда же, куда и он – на Дженсена, выглядевшего отлично, как и всегда. Пусть и с темными кругами под глазами, видными даже с их места, и в своем обычном наряде – поношенных джинсах, футболке и рубашке в клетку. 

\- Ох, - тихо выдохнула Женевьев, а Сэм в это время рассмеялась и сказала Дженсену:

\- Между прочим, ты всегда можешь отказаться.

Дженсен в ответ покачал головой:

\- А у свиней могут вырасти крылья, и они начнут летать по городу.

Джаред вспомнил наконец, что нужно дышать. Он повернулся к Женевьев, которая не сводила глаз с Дженсена, чуть приоткрыв рот. Не сразу, но она взяла себя в руки и спросила:

\- Это Дженсен?

Джаред кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу. Несмотря на то, что он паниковал перед тем, как они пришли в «Эллен», мысль о том, что Дженсен тоже может оказаться там, даже не приходила ему в голову. Сама идея об этом уже казалась катастрофой, и вот теперь это происходило. Женевьев и Дженсен в одном помещении, а Дженсен знает то, что может испортить отношения между ней и Джаредом.

\- Он очень... – начала Женевьев, переводя взгляд с Дженсена на Джареда и обратно, - красивый.

Джаред честно не знал, как ответить на ее слова, должен ли он чувствовать угрозу или это какая-то проверка.

\- Я... Что?

\- Это не вопрос с подвохом, скорее, наблюдение, - объяснила Жен, глядя теперь только на Джареда. Его родители делали вид, что ужасно заинтересованы шампанским в бокалах. – Я просто... Я даже не думала, что твой бывший окажется таким привлекательным.

\- Я... прошу прощения? – Джаред все еще был не уверен, что должен отвечать. Отрицая саму вероятность того, что Женевьев и Дженсен когда-нибудь окажутся в одном помещении, он не задумывался об этом. О том, какой может оказаться ее реакция на Дженсена... потому что она была права, Дженсен, без сомнения, был потрясающим.

Она сомневалась в себе?

\- Я выбрал тебя, - прошептал Джаред и быстро поцеловал ее в висок. 

\- Я знаю, - Женевьев улыбнулась ему, словно подбадривая, и на этот раз улыбка отразилась в ее глазах. – Мы собираемся пожениться, и я счастлива.

\- Я тоже.

Женевьев рассмеялась радостно, погладила его по лицу, а потом поднялась:

\- Сейчас вернусь.

Джаред думал, что она пошла в туалет, но вдруг понял, что никаких табличек и указателей в баре нет, и куда идти она не спросила. Повернувшись, Джаред увидел то, что будет сниться ему в кошмарах еще долгие годы, он был уверен. Женевьев остановилась перед Дженсеном и что-то говорила ему, протянув руку.

\- Блядь! – выругался Джаред, подскочил со своего места и бросился к ним, чтобы остановить Дженсена, не дать ему рассказать Женевьев о случившемся между ними, да вообще помешать ему сказать что угодно.

Когда он остановился рядом с ними, Женевьев уже вытаскивала свою ладонь из руки Дженсена, губы Дженсена двигались, но за бешеным стуком собственного сердца Джаред не слышал ни слова. Паника накрыла его с головой, но Женевьев по-прежнему улыбалась, искренне и тепло, и Дженсен улыбался в ответ, хотя его улыбка, вежливая и осторожная, совершенно не касалась глаз.

Когда сердце Джареда немного успокоилось, а шум крови в ушах стих, он услышал, как Женевьев снова заговорила.

\- Спасибо, Дженсен, - сказала она искренне, в ее словах слышались радость и благодарность. – За то, что дал Джареду развод.

Джаред, чувствуя, как его трясет, задержал дыхание, в ужасе от того, что собирался сказать Дженсен. Он был безумно рад, что ни один из них на него не смотрел. Женевьев сосредоточила свое внимание только на Дженсене, а сам Дженсен явно игнорировал его присутствие.

\- Не за что, - ответил Дженсен, не колеблясь, и Джаред едва не потерял челюсть от удивления. Из всего, что мог сказать Дженсен, это явно было последнее, что он ожидал услышать. Но только он собрался вздохнуть облегченно, как Женевьев спросила:

\- Могу я узнать, почему ты наконец согласился? Если не хочешь отвечать, можешь просто сказать, что это не мое дело, я не обижусь.

Джаред уставился на Дженсена, который задумчиво смотрел на Женевьев, и молился, чтобы тот ни полсловом не обмолвился о том, что едва не случилось между ними. Это могло сломать всю его жизнь, и Джареду оставалось только надеяться, что Дженсен понимает это и не поступит так с ним. Потом Дженсен посмотрел на него, и в глазах его было столько тоски, что у Джареда едва не остановилось сердце в ожидании худшего.

Которое не случилось.

\- Нет, все нормально, - вежливо ответил Дженсен, снова поворачиваясь к Женевьев. Грусть слышалась в его тоне и отразилась на лице. – Наверное, я просто не мог отпустить Джареда, но его приезд сюда заставил меня понять, что пора жить дальше.

Говоря это, Дженсен бросил на Джареда быстрый взгляд, и Джаред был удивлен, увидев искренность в его глазах. Дженсен говорил от чистого сердца, если только его мастерство врать Джареду резко не улучшилось за прошедшие пять лет. 

\- Тебе невероятно повезло, и ты, без сомнения, делаешь его счастливым, - продолжал Дженсен, поражая Джареда еще больше. – Надери ему задницу, если он будет относиться к тебе ненадлежащим образом.

Джаред застыл на месте, глядя, как Дженсен снова улыбнулся Женевьев, а та в ответ весело рассмеялась. Он просто не мог в это поверить. В то, что такое происходит на его глазах: бывший муж и невеста общаются друг с другом, и невеста улыбается, несмотря на всю злость и ненависть, и возможность все испортить, которая была у Дженсена. Возможность заставить Женевьев пересмотреть свое обещание выйти замуж... Почему Дженсен ею не воспользовался? Почему он позволил Джареду быть счастливым, когда сам Джаред был уверен, что Дженсен хотел заставить его страдать? 

\- Спасибо, правда, - ответила Женевьев и коснулась руки Дженсена. – Мы рады будем видеть тебя на свадьбе, если надумаешь придти, хотя, конечно, поймем, если ты не захочешь.

Тут она повернулась к Джареду, и все, на что его хватило – глупо кивнуть, надеясь, что Дженсен не примет приглашение, потому что иначе сердце и нервы Джареда не выдержат такого напряжения, он был в этом уверен. Дженсен, как ни странно, оказал Джареду еще одну услугу, когда ответил:

\- Спасибо, конечно, за приглашение, но вынужден его отклонить. Уверен, что свадьба будет в Лос-Анджелесе, а у меня, боюсь, не будет времени на поездку туда. – Это было хорошее оправдание, хотя Джаред понимал, что это неправда. Понимал, что на самом деле Дженсен говорил: «Я не могу смотреть, как ты выходишь за него». Кого Дженсен щадил, не произнося эти слова – Джареда, Женевьев или себя – Джаред не знал, и ему хотелось так много сказать Дженсену.

\- Жен... Женевьев, - быстро поправился он, пока путаница с именами не привела к очередному неловкому разговору с невестой, - ты не оставишь нас с Дженсеном на минуту, пожалуйста?

\- Конечно, - улыбнулась она, просто коснувшись руки Джареда, вместо того, чтобы напоказ пометить свою территорию поцелуем. Ее доверие опять всколыхнуло в Джареде чувство вины. – Было приятно познакомиться, Дженсен.

\- Мисс Кортез, - кивнул тот, и Жен пошла к столику, где сидели родители, которые даже не скрывали, что внимательно следят за происходящим.

Джаред глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь сообразить, какой вопрос задать, что сказать сначала, но потом Дженсен посмотрел на него. Фальшивая радость, которую он изображал перед Женевьев, казалось, испарилась, и теперь Джаред хорошо мог видеть, каким уставшим тот выглядел. Бледный, даже для марта, с темными кругами под глазами, а еще он казался намного старше, чем тогда, когда Джаред видел его последний раз в их доме.

\- Дженсен... – начал он почти умоляюще, хотя и сам не знал, что собирается сказать. Дженсен перебил его, тихо, но уверенно:

\- Не надо, Джаред. Просто не надо. – Он сделал шаг назад, увеличивая дистанцию между ними.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, - не отставал Джаред, наоборот делая шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние, подходя так близко, что между ними почти не оставалось места. – Позволь мне поблагодарить тебя. За то, что ты сказал Женевьев... – Слова слетали с его губ сами собой, язык работал быстрее головы, не давая времени задуматься, разумно ли он поступает. – Я знаю, что ты не обязан был, что ты мог рассказать ей правду.

Дженсен пожал плечами и, не встречаясь с Джаредом взглядом, ответил:

\- Это и была правда, только не вся.

Джаред не знал, как реагировать. Когда Дженсен объяснял все Женевьев, Джаред верил, что это правда. Он и сейчас видел, что Дженсен говорит искренне, и был в замешательстве.

Это был не тот Дженсен, которого он помнил.

У Дженсена был шанс все испортить, а он им не воспользовался, он подписал бумаги на развод и... он говорил правду, когда совсем не обязан был.  
Потому что он отпускал Джареда.

\- Нет, я серьезно, Дженсен, - сказал Джаред тихо, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не протянуть руку и не дотронуться до него. – Спасибо. Я знаю, что я не... Я знаю, что я многое делал неправильно... – Слова продолжали вырываться без его разрешения, в то время как в голове билась мысль, что Дженсен отпускает его, и он должен быть счастлив. А вместо этого все, что он мог – видеть, каким уязвленным выглядел Дженсен. И понимать, что причина этому – он, Джаред, и все его поступки за последние пять лет и три дня. Он причинил Дженсену боль – неважно, заслуживал тот или нет – а Дженсен вместо того, чтобы отомстить, просто отходил в сторону. 

Он совсем не чувствовал себя победителем, когда Дженсен поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и сказал:

\- Просто сделай мне одолжение, Джей. Не поступай так с ней, ладно? Если когда-нибудь все закончится, и ты захочешь уйти, скажи ей. Не уходи в бар выпить, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться.

\- Дженсен, прости, - повторил Джаред, вспоминая, как произносил точно такие же слова в пьяном угаре двадцать четыре часа назад. Но Дженсен заслужил услышать их снова и знать, что Джаред говорит искренне. 

\- Что?

\- Прости, за то, что забыл, за вчерашний день... Ты и, правда, ничего мне не должен, и все-таки ты...

Дженсен покачал головой и вздохнул. Один взгляд на него, и Джаред точно знал, что он едва держит себя в руках. 

\- Я знал, что потерял ее навсегда, но думал, что, может быть, ты вернешься. И когда это произошло, я надеялся уже так долго и так отчаянно, что мне даже в голову не приходило, что тебя я тоже мог потерять. 

Джаред сглотнул. Тяжелым грузом давила вина, которую он даже не ожидал почувствовать по отношению к Дженсену, только не из-за своего ухода.   
Дженсен продолжал, глядя куда угодно, только не на Джареда, в то время как глаза его наполнила предательская сырость приближающихся слез:

\- Но я потерял, по крайней мере, тех тебя и меня, каких я помнил, за каких держался. – Он с силой потер лицо и снова сделал шаг назад. – Я надеюсь, ты счастлив, Джей, в своей новой жизни. Пожалуйста, не возвращайся больше сюда.

А потом он ушел, исчез за дверью, прежде чем Джаред успел отреагировать. В груди было тесно, боль в сердце почти парализовала, и он просто стоял на месте, снова и снова прокручивая в голове то, что сказал Дженсен.

Джаред не понимал, почему ему было так больно и обидно из-за того, что человек, которым он стал, не стоил того, чтобы за него держаться.

***  
Проснувшись рано утром от непонятных тревожных снов о Дженсене и их детстве, Джаред устроился на диване в гостиной, и так и сидел там, когда к нему присоединилась Женевьев. В отличие от него она приняла душ, оделась и выглядела просто совершенством, каким и была, пусть и были на ней всего лишь обычные джинсы и черный кашемировый свитер. С чашкой кофе в руках она устроилась рядом с ним на диване и потянулась за поцелуем.

\- Доброе утро.

\- Доброе, - ответил Джаред, коротко чмокнул ее в щеку, помня о своем несвежем дыхании, и обнял за плечи. 

Все хорошо, сказал он себе. Вот это и было самое важное, именно такой будет их совместная жизнь: тихие утра в постели или на диване, с кофе и объятиями, и без всяких забот и волнений. Вот только события предыдущего вечера все еще тревожили Джареда, а воспоминания о снах давили тяжелым грузом, нашептывали ложь и рождали сомнения в том, такого ли счастья он хотел.

Им необходимо уехать. Из города, от семьи, и, самое главное, от Дженсена. Тогда Джаред сможет перестать задавать себе столько вопросов о том, почему Дженсен больше не хочет его, почему у них ничего не получилось и важнее всего – почему это так его беспокоит. Почему для него это так важно.

Когда они вернутся в Лос-Анджелес, все, что напоминало ему о Дженсене, их детстве и их браке, исчезнет, и Джаред сможет устроить свою жизнь с Женевьев. Жить долго и счастливо.

\- Я тут подумал, - начал он, поцеловав ее в макушку, - нам стоит посмотреть, есть ли какие-нибудь рейсы до Лос-Анджелеса на завтра. Мои родители на работе, они никогда не простят нас, точнее, меня, если мы уедем сегодня. К тому же, Джефф и Меган со своими семьями хотят придти сегодня, познакомиться с тобой.

Женевьев замерла под его рукой, он почувствовал, как она напряглась, перед тем как отстраниться и посмотреть на него:

\- Что?

\- Мы, домой, - он махнул рукой, как будто это все объясняло.

\- Почему? – спросила Женевьев, и Джаред моментально понял, что то, как именно он ответит на этот вопрос, очень важно. Результатом неправильного ответа станет недовольная невеста, и он был абсолютно уверен, что правда – это как раз неправильный ответ. Ни в коем случае нельзя говорить _Мой бывший приводит меня в замешательство и продолжает мне сниться, поэтому я очень хочу убраться отсюда и просто быть с тобой_. Так же как и _Я знаю, что запутался и чувствую вину каждый раз, когда думаю о нем, потому что я чуть не переспал с ним по пьяни, и мне просто нужно свалить отсюда и разорвать этот замкнутый круг_. Если он что-нибудь подобное скажет, это будет просто катастрофа. Нужно придумать что-то другое.

\- Мы приехали сюда, чтобы получить развод, так ведь? Мы его получили и теперь можем освободить гостевую спальню родителей, вернуться в Лос-Анджелес и заняться планированием свадьбы.

\- Джаред, - произнесла Женевьев. В тоне ее слышались предостерегающие нотки, которые Джаред хорошо знал – они означали, что ответ он все-таки выбрал неправильный. Если хорошенько подумать, он сомневался, существовал ли вообще правильный ответ. Судя по ее лицу, его невеста была недовольна.

\- Жен, прости, - попытался все исправить Джаред. Ему нужно было все исправить. Он не может видеть Женевьев несчастной, она – единственное, что помогало ему держаться во всей неразберихе, в которую превратилось его возвращение домой. Она была нужна ему счастливой, чтобы он тоже мог быть счастлив.

Женевьев покачала головой:

\- Ты хотя бы знаешь, почему я расстроилась?

Отвечать было явно неразумно, но и врать тоже, потому что Джаред не имел ни малейшего понятия, что он сказал не так.

\- Эмм... Нет?

Она печально вздохнула:

\- Джаред, я не пробыла здесь и суток, а ты уже говоришь о возвращении в Лос-Анджелес. Я знаю, что тебе нелегко находиться здесь, особенно учитывая прием, который нам устроили. – Ей не нужно было упоминать имя Сэм, чтобы Джаред понял, о ком она говорит. Хотя это казалось несправедливым: Сэм было мамой Дженсена, она имела право злиться на Джареда, неважно, прав он был или нет. А уж если вспомнить тот факт, что он едва не переспал с Дженсеном... Женевьев тем временем продолжала: 

\- Но мы собираемся пожениться. Это твоя семья, люди, с которыми ты вырос. Это часть тебя, которую я никогда не видела, и о которой никогда не спрашивала, потому что знала, что ты не ответишь. Но теперь я здесь. Здесь, чтобы поддержать тебя и помочь справиться с трудностями, и чтобы познакомиться с твоей семьей, с людьми, которые сделали из тебя того человека, в которого я влюбилась.

\- Жен... – начал было Джаред, но она все так же с грустью покачала головой и отвернулась.

\- Я не могу не думать, Джаред, почему ты так сильно хочешь уехать. Ты так торопишься отсюда, потому что боишься чего-то, о чем мне не говоришь, или потому что не хочешь, чтобы твои родители лучше меня узнали?

Джаред в недоумении уставился на Женевьев. Сколько он ее знал, она никогда не показывала, что может быть такой неуверенной в себе. А вот теперь оказывается, она считает, что проблема в ней. Слова и поведение Джареда заставили ее думать, что виновата она, хотя на самом деле вся вина лежала только на Джареде. 

\- Я клянусь, дело не в том, что я не хочу, чтобы ты проводила время с моими родителями. Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы они тоже тебя полюбили.

\- Тогда почему?..

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты проводила с ними время здесь, - запинаясь, закончил Джаред. Это была правда, точнее, часть ее, пусть даже она звучала неубедительно даже для его собственных ушей. 

Выражение на лице Женевьев лучше слов говорило, что она думает то же самое по поводу его ужасного ответа. Она глубоко вздохнула и сказала:

\- Если ты действительно хочешь уехать завтра, тогда я не собираюсь уговаривать тебя остаться. Я просто... – Она снова вздохнула, и Джаред не мог смотреть на нее, боясь, что ляпнет что-нибудь ужасное, увидев ее грустное лицо. – Ты ведь знаешь, что твои родители не приедут в Лос-Анджелес, мы уже об этом говорили. Не буду врать, я была невероятно рада приехать сюда – и я знаю, как это неправильно, ведь ты так сильно не хотел возвращаться – но я хотела узнать их поближе и до сих пор хочу. Если мы завтра вернемся в Лос-Анджелес, то до свадьбы у меня уже не будет на это времени.

\- Ты увидишь их на свадьбе, - предложил Джаред, не подумав, но тут же понял, что опять сказал не то. – Прости. Я знаю, ты не этого хотела.

\- Но я приняла это, Джаред. Я смирилась с таким положением вещей, потому что люблю тебя и хочу выйти за тебя замуж. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

\- Я тоже этого для тебя хочу, - пылко произнес он, беря ее за руку и чуть сжимая.

\- Я знаю. – Она вытерла лицо свободной рукой и снова заговорила, уже более сдержанно: - Я серьезно, если ты на самом деле не хочешь оставаться, я не буду тебя уговаривать. Я просто хочу знать, что это не из-за меня.

\- Не из-за тебя, - сказал Джаред, а потом бросил на нее всего один взгляд и понял – ни за что на свете он не сможет с ней так поступить. Не сможет позвонить в авиакомпанию и завтра улететь с ней в Лос-Анджелес, ведь это сделает ее такой несчастной, заставит ее сомневаться в себе. Сомневаться в нем, в них. А ему необходима была ее вера в него.

Даже если это была невероятно глупая затея, Жен хотела этого, и Джаред даст ей то, чего она хочет.

\- Значит, остаемся.

Она моргнула и спросила с дрожью в голосе:

\- Что?

\- Мы остаемся. Всего лишь до следующих выходных, но мы останемся здесь. Моя семья полюбит тебя. Родители уже любят, и я хочу, чтобы ты это увидела. До свадьбы.

\- Мы не обязаны, - сказала она, но Джаред видел, как много для нее значит его решение. То, как она смотрела на него – он не мог лишить себя этого, не мог сдаться. Даже если остаться было не самым умным поступком. 

\- Я знаю. – Джаред притянул ее к себе ближе, поцеловал, а потом соврал: - Я так хочу.


	4. Chapter 4

Позже этим днем они почему-то опять оказались в «Эллен», несмотря на то, что их вчерашний визит был, по мнению Джареда, полной катастрофой. Но так как он не готов был делиться со своей семьей причинами своего смятения и путаницы в чувствах, его старший брат легко отмел все его слабые доводы протеста.

Джаред не был уверен, что сможет снова взглянуть Дженсену в лицо, только не после слов, сказанных прошлым вечером. Не после того, как он остался в городе, хотя Дженсен попросил его уехать, и не один остался, а с Женевьев. Новая встреча с Дженсеном означала замешательство и неразбериху, сумбур в чувствах и мыслях о том, что Джареду было совсем не нужно. Он собирался жениться на Женевьев и быть счастливым... Дженсен заставлял его забывать об этом, хотя от одной мысли о нем у Джареда желудок скручивался в тугой узел, и расстояние между ними было единственным способом это прекратить.

Женевьев явно почувствовала его дискомфорт и пыталась убедить Джеффа, что им совсем не обязательно куда-то идти, они вполне могут просто выпить пива на заднем дворе. Но Джефф ее не послушал. Джаред предположил, что, как и для многих мужчин в городке, бар «Эллен» был для него способом сбежать от семейной жизни, пусть и ненадолго. Он не представлял, как Джеффу это удавалось: проживать свою жизнь в этой дыре, где захудалый бар – единственный шанс вырваться из скучного быта.

Они получили строгое указание вернуться домой к ужину, Мисси осталась готовить все необходимое для семейного барбекю, во время которого Женевьев сможет познакомиться с остальными членами семейства Падалеки. От мыслей о семейном ужине и возвращении в «Эллен» Джареда уже немного подташнивало, а от вида бутылки пива и стопки виски, которые поставил перед ним Джефф, в желудке все неприятно перевернулось. Джаред знал, что не только его отец настороженно относится к предстоящей свадьбе с Женевьев. Пока он жил в Лос-Анджелесе, Дженсен оставался частью семьи, и хотя племянники и племянница Джареда родились уже после их разрыва, для детей он все равно был дядя Дженсен. 

Джаред не хотел, чтобы его родственники весь вечер сравнивали Дженсена с Женевьев. Жен и так уже получила достаточно холодный прием от Сэм и ДжейДи, и он не хотел, чтобы такое повторилось с людьми, которые совсем не знали ее и идеализировали Дженсена. Но Джефф вел себя вполне прилично, не упоминал о Дженсене, хотя Джаред точно знал, что тот до сих пор бесплатно чинит машину Джеффа и играет с ним в покер по четвергам. Вместо этого брат развлекал Женевьев историями о детстве Джареда, заставляя ее хохотать во все горло, а его – ерзать и краснеть от смущения.

Рассказывая какой-нибудь случай с участием Дженсена, Джефф опускал его имя или заменял своим. Если Женевьев и догадывалась, что он делает, то никак не давала это понять – Джаред предполагал, что не только ради себя, но и ради него и Джеффа. Сначала, правда, Джареду легче от это не было, он никак не мог отделаться от мыслей о Дженсене. Но вскоре воспоминания о детских проказах заняли их место, позволяя ему отвлечься от горьких размышлений о проблемах, появившихся в их с Дженсеном отношениях, когда они начали встречаться.

К тому моменту, как Джефф дошел до истории о том, как он (и Дженсен) убедили Джареда привязать фейерверк к хвосту кошки и запустить ее в помещение почты, Женевьев едва не икала от хохота. 

\- Ненавижу тебя, ты в курсе? – добродушно сказал Джеффу Джаред, пытаясь подавить собственный смех. Джефф – самодовольный ублюдок – только засиял и ответил:

\- Я тоже тебя ненавижу, братишка.

В этот момент, пока Джефф и Жен переводили дыхание от смеха, дверь в бар распахнулась, и на пороге появились три человека, которых Джаред не знал. Два мальчика, явно братья, опережая женщину – Джаред предположил, что их мать – бросились к бару, крича в унисон:

\- Тетя Сэээээм!

Джаред так резко повернулся к Джеффу, что едва не потянул шею.

\- Тетя Сэм? Кто это?

При виде мальчиков и женщины лицо Сэм просветлело, она опустила пачку соли, из которой наполняла солонки, и переключила на них все свое внимание. 

\- И кто это у нас здесь?

\- Привет, Сэм, - поздоровалась женщина, невероятно привлекательная, с рыжими волосами, в топе, узких джинсах и ковбойских ботинках. Джаред был уверен, что акцент у нее не техасский. – Он здесь? Я заглянула в магазин, а там, черт возьми, висит табличка «Перерыв на обед».

\- Он в задней комнате, сейчас позову, - смеясь, откликнулась Сэм. Джаред не мог отвести глаз от разворачивающейся перед ним сцены, даже для того, чтобы спросить у брата, что происходит. В городе никогда не появлялись новые жители, никогда. Это было не то место, куда люди внезапно решают переехать, если только у них нет здесь родственников, но тогда они и так уже всем знакомы по фотографиям и рассказам. Классический признак маленьких городков: все знают всех. 

Старший из двух мальчишек подбежал к увешанной фотографиями задней стене бара и взобрался на стул, разглядывая их ближе. Джареду даже стало интересно, на что он там смотрит. Потом он обратил свое внимание на младшего мальчика и заметил, что тот глядит на Джареда с любопытством. Когда глаза мальчика удивленно распахнулись, Джаред понял, что его, Женевьев или их обоих узнали.

\- Мама, а это?.. – начал мальчик, одной рукой дергая мать за рубашку, а второй показывая на Джареда.

Наверное, этого стоило ожидать, если уж они, судя по всему, новенькие в городе. Мальчик не знал его и того, что Джаред – самый известный выходец из этого городка и помолвлен с известной актрисой. 

Рыжеволосая красотка проследила за взглядом сына, и Джаред улыбнулся обоим дружелюбно и помахал. Именно к этому он привык, а еще к тому, что люди улыбались и махали в ответ, может быть, начинали немного волноваться или подходили за автографом. Чего он совсем не ожидал, так это того, что мама мальчика сердито нахмурится, прежде чем сказать сыну явное «нет» и взять его за вытянутую руку. Шокированный, Джаред повернулся к Джеффу:

\- А вот теперь я точно хочу знать, кто это.

\- Не знаю, насколько большим ты был, но, может, ты помнишь Данниль Харрис? Высокая худышка, переехала с родителями в Теннесси в тот год, когда ты пошел в школу... Это ведь ты толкнул ее в яму?

\- Что? – хором воскликнули Джаред и Женевьев. У Джареда, правда, вышло громче.

\- Да, точно, это был ты, - рассмеялся Джефф, а Джаред почувствовал, как его радостное настроение, появившееся было от воспоминаний о прошлом, быстро исчезает. А потом он вспомнил. Данниль была первой девушкой Дженсена, ну, насколько можно быть таковой, когда обоим по десять лет. Это было незадолго до смерти мамы Дженсена и...

\- Это была не яма, а канава, и мне было шесть лет! – запротестовал Джаред, слишком громко, привлекая ее – Данниль – внимание. Снова наткнувшись на хмурый взгляд, он не мог поверить, что она все еще обижается на него, хотя прошло уже двадцать лет с тех пор, как он толкнул ее в канаву в приступе детской ревности, увидев, как они с Дженсеном держатся за руки.

Тут же – помяни черта – из подсобки бара появился и сам Дженсен, вышел из-за стойки, улыбаясь и раскинув руки.

\- Привет. - Он крепко обнял Данниль. Слишком крепко, как показалось Джареду. Мальчик помладше возбужденно подпрыгивал на месте, и как только Дженсен выпустил Данниль из объятий, тут же подхватил малыша на руки – тот рассмеялся, выкрикивая имя Дженсена.

Сердце Джареда пропустило пару ударов.

Когда младший мальчик устроился на руке Дженсена, обнимая его за шею, старший слез с барного стула и подбежал к ним. Джаред наблюдал, как Дженсен взъерошил его волосы с приветливым «Эй, малыш», а потом обнял свободной рукой. 

\- Я думал, вы до среды не вернетесь, - сказал Дженсен, поцеловав Данниль в щеку, потом вернулся за стойку; малыш так и сидел у него на руке.

Джаред знал, что должен отвернуться, что он не вправе подглядывать и что Дженсен будет прав, если разозлится на него из-за этого, но он не мог не смотреть. Ему отчаянно хотелось знать, какие отношения связывают этих четверых, врал ли Дженсен, когда он говорил, что за те пять лет, пока он отказывал Джареду в разводе, в его жизни никого не было. Или теперь, когда Дженсен отпустил Джареда и то, что между ними было, он собирается играть в счастливую семью с Данниль и этими детьми?

Джареду нужно было узнать, и как можно быстрее, действительно ли Дженсен держался за их прошлое, действительно ли ждал. Ведь если это не так, тогда, может быть, эти непонятные чувства, появившиеся из-за ухода Дженсена, перестанут причинять такую боль. 

\- Весело было у бабушки? – спросил Дженсен, глядя на мальчишек. Джаред понял, что, должно быть, пропустил ответ Данниль, пока вел свой внутренний монолог. Оба мальчика скорчили рожицы, и Дженсен рассмеялся. Джаред не видел его таким сияющим и довольным больше пяти лет, разве что в своих обрывочных снах. – Все так плохо, а?

\- От нее пахнет старушкой, - заявил младший. Старший кивнул в знак согласия и добавил:

\- У бабушки все пахнет старушкой.

Дженсен усмехнулся и усадил малыша на барную стойку.

\- А ты ничего не скажешь, Данни? – спросил он, ставя перед мальчиками два стакана с апельсиновым соком. Данниль пожала плечами.

\- Что я могу сказать? Мальчишки правы. От их бабушки пахнет старушкой. Она и есть старушка.

Дженсен посмотрел на нее с симпатией, потом повернулся к сидящему на стойке мальчику, помогая ему удержать стакан. 

\- Посмотри на это с другой стороны: очередная ежегодная обязанность выполнена.

Именно в этот момент Дженсен наконец заметил Джареда, и когда их взгляды встретились, не было никаких сомнений – он знал, что Джаред наблюдал за ним. Дженсен моментально отвел глаза, но Данниль не пропустила, как напряглась его спина и сжались в узкую полоску губы. Она обернулась через плечо, быстро окинула Джареда взглядом, ясно говорящим, как сильно она хочет его убить, и снова повернулась к Дженсену:

\- Между прочим, мог бы позвонить.

Дженсен кивнул и что-то ответил, тихо, так, что Джаред не услышал ни слова, как и весь их дальнейший быстрый разговор. Джаред почувствовал непонятное разочарование, хотя и не понимал причины его возникновения. Просто ему хотелось знать, о чем они говорят.

Что бы там ни было, они явно не хотели, чтобы Джаред их слышал, пока Дженсен не поднял малыша со стойки и не крикнул, приоткрыв ногой дверь в подсобку: 

\- Ма! Выйди, я отвезу Данни домой.

\- Вы идите, я буду через минуту, - раздался голос Сэм откуда-то из задних помещений бара. Крепкие легкие у этой женщины, это без сомнений.

\- Уверена? – спросил Дженсен, быстро оглядывая Джареда и их единственный занятый столик, как будто не доверял им.

Сэм, видимо, доверяла, потому что успокоила его: «Конечно, увидимся позже», и этого, похоже, Дженсену было достаточно. Он взял пару банкнот из кассы и, выйдя из-за стойки, кивнул Данниль:

\- Ты готова?

\- Пошли.

Когда они шли к выходу, мальчик на руках у Дженсена вдруг заерзал, и Дженсен вынужден был остановиться, чтобы не уронить малыша. Дженсен пытался его удержать, но в итоге сдался и опустил на пол.

\- Что случилось, приятель? – Он присел перед мальчиком на корточки, но тот не ответил, а бросился бежать.

Прямо к Джареду.

Джаред моргнул удивленно, а малыш стоял перед ним и, запрокинув голову, смотрел с явным недовольством.

\- Привет... – начал Джаред, но мальчик скрестил руки на груди и громко заявил:

\- Из-за тебя Дженсен грустный. Ты мне не нравишься.

Джаред уставился на мальчика, пытаясь осмыслить, что произошло. Что он знал про Джареда и Дженсена и их отношения, что заставило его сказать... такое. 

Когда Джаред смог немного придти в себя, перед ним уже стояла и Данниль, сверху вниз глядя на своего сына. Джаред с удивлением заметил гордость в ее глазах. Видимо, шок ясно отразился на его лице, а может быть, на лице Женевьев, потому что Данниль пожала плечами:

\- Малыш прав, я не собираюсь его ругать за это.

Дженсен же проигнорировал разговор, даже не посмотрел на Джареда и Женевьев, едва кивнул Джеффу, пробормотав его имя в качестве приветствия, прежде чем приобнял Данниль за талию и повел ее к выходу. 

\- Наверное, тебе стоит держаться подальше от Данниль, - произнес Джефф в неловкой тишине. Женевьев поерзала на стуле, и Джаред знал, что то, о чем он собирается спросить, ситуацию не улучшит, но ему необходимо было узнать.

\- Я думал, у Дженсена никого не было.

\- Что? – Джефф недоуменно нахмурился, явно не понимая о чем речь, и Джаред уточнил:

\- Данниль.

Удивление Джеффа сменилось весельем:

\- Нет, что ты.

\- Но... – Джаред махнул в сторону двери, за которой исчез Дженсен. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что происходит, хотя сама идея о Дженсене и Данниль вызывала в нем необъяснимую злость и еще что-то, чему он не мог дать название.

\- Не-е, - отмахнулся Джефф и хлебнул пива. - Они всегда такие, не разлей вода.

\- Я... – начал было Джаред, вопросы бурлили в нем, отчаянно рвались наружу, хотя он чувствовал на себе взгляд Женевьев, которая, без сомнения, удивлялась, почему для Джареда это так важно. А это не должно быть важно, ведь когда он уедет из города, Дженсен исчезнет из его жизни навсегда. Но так же, как чуть раньше он не мог отвести взгляд, так и теперь он должен был знать. По крайней мере, Джефф, кажется, это понял, ответил на незаданный Джаредом вопрос.

\- Данниль вернулась в город через пару месяцев после твоего отъезда в Лос-Анджелес, купила старый дом Гэмбл.

\- Что? Ту развалюху по соседству? – Дом Гэмбл, «соседний» с их домом – с домом Дженсена – на самом деле находился в пяти минутах езды дальше по дороге. Но он, и правда, был ближайший к ним, и Джаред не помнил, чтобы в нем кто-нибудь когда-нибудь жил.

\- Ага, тот самый, - подтвердил Джефф, а потом продолжил: - Он почти разваливался, когда Данниль въехала, но она очень хорошо над ним поработала, теперь это один из лучших домов в городе. И ты ведь знаешь Бижу, она везде бегает, всюду сует свой нос, и, по-видимому, Алекс, старший сын Данниль, наткнулся на нее. Он с младшим постоянно ходил к Дженсену поиграть с ней, поэтому Данни решила посмотреть, где пропадают ее дети. С тех пор они почти неразлучны. Поначалу никто не знал, почему она вернулась, но ты ведь знаешь, как бывает в маленьких городках. Через пару месяцев поползли слухи о ней и Дженсене, она в то время была беременна и уже не могла это скрывать. Город будто взбесился.

Джаред мог представить, о чем Джефф умолчал, чего не сказал: как злились его родители, как осуждали Дженсена горожане за то, что обрюхатил какую-то девчонку, в то время как Джаред все еще был его мужем. Город придерживался старых добрых традиционных ценностей, и Джаред удивлялся, как ему еще не выказали неодобрения из-за того, что он три года встречался с Женевьев, хотя технически состоял в браке, пусть даже они и не жили вместе.

\- Ну, в общем, оказалось, она сбежала в Нью-Йорк сразу после окончания школы, вроде бы, моделью хотела стать. Родители ее так разозлились, ты себе не представляешь. Замутила с каким-то парнем, отцом мальчика, ну а тот, как водится, бросил ее с Алексом ради секретарши. Она не знала, что беременна Люком, пока не приехала сюда, но к тому моменту всем и каждому с радостью рассказывала, что он может отъебаться и валить на все четыре стороны. Мужик приезжал сюда пару лет назад, и, по-моему, весь город слышал, куда он может засунуть свое «прости». – Джефф замолчал, словно обдумывая, стоит ли ему рассказывать дальше, но Джаред хотел, ему необходимо было узнать больше. Даже если это касалось Дженсена.

\- И? – подтолкнул он.

\- Они просто помогли друг другу, вот и все. Она была в расстроенных чувствах, да и Дженсен был сам не свой, когда она приехала. Мне кажется, они просто не дали друг другу хандрить слишком сильно и слишком долго. Дженсен любит этих детишек. Данни работает пару дней в неделю в Далласе, что-то связанное с дизайном – она сделала для Лорен обалденное свадебное платье в прошлом году – и он всегда присматривает за ними. – Джефф рассмеялся, качая головой. – Кто бы мог подумать? Дженсену Эклзу доверяют присматривать за детьми.

Джаред проглотил комок в горле, выдавил из себя смешок и опрокинул в рот стопку виски. По-видимому, родители не рассказали Джеффу про Элис. Интересно, кто был на ее похоронах, если даже его брат был не в курсе. Неужели это были только ее бабушка с дедушкой, и больше никто в городе не знал о маленькой могиле в дальнем конце кладбища? 

С того самого момента, как Дженсен в приюте посадил Элис на колени и заговорил с ней ласковым, успокаивающим голосом, Джаред знал, что в одном Дженсен будет безупречен. Казалось, он был создан для семьи, а сейчас все, что у него было – это чьи-то чужие дети.

Чувство вины впилось в грудь острой болью, пока Джаред не смыл ее большим глотком пива. Он не виноват. Дженсен мог жить дальше, завести семью. Но он выбрал другое. Может быть, теперь он сможет... с Данниль... И хотя от этой мысли Джаред должен был почувствовать себя лучше, ему наоборот стало только хуже.

Невозможно было игнорировать напряжение, повисшее над их столом после рассказа о Дженсене и Данниль, и виноваты были не только эмоции Джареда, но и Джеффа, и Женевьев. Взглянув на Жен, Джаред понял, что расстроил ее, и должен теперь все исправить, объяснить, что его любопытство касалось только развода.

Он не мог вынести взволнованного выражения на ее лице, когда она сказала:

\- Мне кажется, нам пора возвращаться. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности, если мы опоздаем, Джефф.

Джаред не собирался бросать Женевьев. Только то, что его интересует жизнь Дженсена, не значит, что он не любит ее, не хочет жениться на ней. И как только они окажутся наедине, он обязательно напомнит ей об этом.

Жен была для него той самой, единственной.

***  
Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, когда они наконец прибыли. Джефф после бара завез их дом родителей, чтобы они могли привести себя в порядок и подготовиться к атаке родственников, которые должны были нагрянуть в гости. Пока Джаред переодевался, Женевьев скрылась в душе, и для Джареда это было знаком того, что она не хочет в данный момент обсуждать с ним произошедшее в баре. Так дальше и продолжалось. Как только Жен переоделась, они вернулись в машину Джеффа, захватив еду и напитки, которые просили привезти родители. В доме Джеффа Мисси тут же забрала Женевьев в свое распоряжение – помочь с салатами и послушать, с кем в семье можно общаться, а от кого стоит держаться подальше. Джефф занял свой пост у гриля, поэтому Джареду пришлось развлекать племянников, пока не начали прибывать остальные родственники.

На барбекю собрался почти весь клан Падалеки: бабушки и дедушки Джареда с обеих сторон, тети, дяди, двоюродные братья и сестры, их мужья, жены и дети. Джаред с Жен переходили от одного члена семьи к другому, представляя ее, избегая разговоров о Дженсене и обходя незаметно – а иногда не очень незаметно – любопытные вопросы о внезапном отъезде Джареда из города пять лет назад.

\- Я даже не представлял, что будет так оживленно, - признался Джаред со вздохом облегчения, когда они наконец сбежали к уставленному напитками столику в дальнем конце двора. – Все вдруг повылазили из своих нор.

\- Я не знала, что у тебя такая большая семья. – Женевьев казалась искренне удивленной, ее напряженные плечи расслабились немного, когда они оказались одни и никто из родственников к ним, кажется, подходить не собирался.

Джаред рассмеялся:

\- Да и я тоже. Говорю тебе, обычно семейные торжества не такие многолюдные. Наверное, знаменитый родственник, собирающийся жениться на великолепной и столь же знаменитой актрисе – это большое событие.

Жен кивнула, а Джаред задумался, действительно ли ей нравится здесь. Хотя ведь именно этого она хотела, именно поэтому они остались в городе. Пока весь вечер они только и делали, что «держали марку», так, будто находились в Голливуде, весь столько родственников хотело пообщаться со счастливой парой.

Они замолчали, Джаред просто наслаждался моментом, когда не нужно было в сотый раз пересказывать историю о том, как они познакомились или как он делал предложение, и поэтому вопрос Жен застал его врасплох.

\- Думаешь, я им понравилась? – Ее лицо снова выражало неуверенность. Джаред знал, что отчасти в этом есть его вина, из-за того, как он реагировал на Дженсена, что ни разу не рассказал своей семье о Женевьев за все то время, что они встречались.

\- Конечно, понравилась, - мгновенно отозвался он, стараясь развеять ее сомнения.

\- Просто... – она выдохнула расстроенно в стакан с пуншем, - мне кажется, я не соответствую.

О, Господи, все шло к тому, о чем он разговаривать совсем не хочет. Дженсен. Но деваться некуда, поэтому он просто будет изо всех сил прикидываться дурачком.

\- В каком смысле?

Женевьев посмотрела на него взглядом, говорящим, что она прекрасно понимает, что Джаред делает, но озвучивать это вслух не стала, просто пояснила:  
\- Мне кажется, они сравнивают меня с Дженсеном.

Джаред снова почувствовал себя виноватым, потому что она не должна была так думать, и он подвел ее, подвел их обоих, позволив этому случиться. Он не знал, что сказать, чтобы все исправить.

\- Жен, я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать. Мне соврать, чтобы ты почувствовала себя лучше, или сказать правду?

\- Скажи мне правду, Джаред, - попросила она, взяв его за руку.

\- Они сравнивают вас. Они люди и моя семья, и они хотят для меня лучшего. Очень долго время они знали только Дженсена и меня, сначала как детей, потом как семейную пару. Они приняли Дженсена в качестве члена семьи очень давно, больше десяти лет назад, а потом я ушел, а он остался. И хотя между нами все кончено, они знают, что я собираюсь снова уехать, вернуться с тобой в Лос-Анджелес, а он по-прежнему останется здесь, по-прежнему будет частью семьи. Они хотят знать, почему.

\- Почему я?

Джаред дернул плечом и кивнул, соглашаясь:

\- Прости.

\- А для тебя будет важно, если они решат, что я недостаточно хороша? – спросила Жен тихо, и Джаред притянул ее к себе, обнял и поцеловал в макушку. Голосок в подсознании, тот самый, что он пытался игнорировать, задавался вопросом: это интересует ее из-за семьи или из-за него, Джареда, и того, как он вел себя, сталкиваясь с Дженсеном. Чье именно неодобрение действительно ее беспокоило? 

\- Никто так не решит, Жен, - успокоил ее Джаред, хотя и не знал, поверила ли она. – Сегодня вечером все увидят, что мы счастливы. Что я счастлив с тобой, и это главное. 

Я счастлив, повторял себе Джаред снова и снова. Это была всего лишь досадная неприятность.

\- Женись на мне, Джаред, - произнесла Женевьев, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Слова ее прозвучали приглушенно, и Джаред решил, что ослышался, потому что он был совершенно уверен, что сам уже задавал ей этот вопрос.

\- А? – переспросил он, чуть отодвигаясь.

\- Я не хочу ждать, - пояснила она, глядя на него серьезно, и Джаред знал, что это опять подала голос ее неуверенность.

\- Свадьбы на Рождество не будет?

\- Я не хочу ждать, - повторила Жен, - я просто хочу стать миссис Падалеки и начать нашу совместную жизнь.

Джаред не был уверен, что это хорошая идея.

\- Что именно ты предлагаешь?

\- Здесь, сейчас, - заявила она с такой уверенностью в голосе, что Джаред понял – она не шутит. И хотя он знал, что это не лучшая реакция, все равно не смог сдержать шокированного возгласа:

\- Что? Сейчас?

Женевьев кивнула.

\- Не в данную минуту, конечно же, но здесь, до того, как мы вернемся в Лос-Анджелес.

Джаред едва не прикусил язык.

\- На этой неделе?

\- Джаред, - произнесла Жен тихо, будто успокаивая его, и, шагнув ближе, забрала у него стакан с пивом, поставила его на столик и взяла обе его руки в свои, - ты меня любишь?

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что люблю.

\- Ты хочешь на мне жениться?

\- Конечно.

\- Тогда давай сделаем это, - она почти умоляла, и этому Джаред не мог отказать. – Мне плевать на пышную свадьбу, мне не нужен безумный цирк в Лос-Анджелесе, - продолжала убеждать Жен, напомнив о приватности, она знала, что именно этого хотел Джаред в такой важный день. Никакого кошмара с прессой для них и их семей. – Подумай об этом. Спонтанная свадьба, но без беременности. Никто не узнает. Твоя семья здесь, моя может прилететь из Айдахо в пятницу, а в субботу мы поженимся. Никакой прессы, никаких фотографий в журналах или таблоидах, полная секретность. И когда вернемся в Лос-Анджелес, мы будем уже женаты.

\- Жен, - выдохнул Джаред. Он не знал, что сказать, чтобы не обидеть ее, чтобы она не думала, что он не хочет жениться. Он хотел. Только не на этой неделе и не в его родном городе. Джаред не мог это сделать. Но хотя все внутри него кричало, насколько это плохая идея, это могло сделать Жен счастливой. Доказать, что он хочет ее и только ее.

\- Хорошо, - произнес Джаред, - ладно. Давай поженимся.

Лицо Жен озарилось, взвизгнув, она запрыгала, хлопая в ладоши, а потом поцеловала его. 

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась она. – Я люблю тебя.

***  
Джаред начал подозревать, что все время своего пребывания в городе ему, похоже, придется проводить не иначе как пьяным или с похмелья. Семейное барбекю продолжалось до раннего утра, у всей компании будто открылось второе дыхание после того, как они с Женевьев объявили о своих планах на свадьбу. Джаред категорически отказался вылезать из постели раньше полудня, пытаясь проспаться. Женевьев на вечеринке смогла вовремя остановиться и переключилась на воду и содовую, поэтому была на ногах уже несколько часов, когда он, наконец, пошатываясь, спустился на кухню в поисках кофе.

Женевьев безостановочно болтала, в основном о предстоящей свадьбе, Джаред в ответ в основном хмыкал и невнятно мычал между глотками кофе. Судя по всему, в то время как Джаред накачивался пивом и рассказывал всем и каждому, какая Женевьев потрясающая, та строила планы с его мамой. Так что теперь ему оставалось только кивать и соглашаться. 

Он послушно отправился вместе с Женевьев в церковь, чтобы договориться с пастором о свадьбе в выходные. Хотя пастор и венчал Джареда с Дженсеном почти двенадцать дет назад, он принял их в церкви так, словно Джаред и не уезжал. При помощи всего своего обаяния и толики лести им удалось договориться и назначить церемонию на полдень субботы. В этом было преимущество маленьких городков – между ежедневными службами церковь почти всегда была свободна.

Следующим пунктом в списке был визит в «Эллен» - нужно было договориться с Морганами о покупке алкоголя. Для празднования свадьбы Шерри предложила задний двор их дома, и Джаред не собирался отказываться. Потому что другим вариантом был только «Эллен», и нельзя придумать ничего глупее, чем устраивать свадебный прием в баре родителей бывшего мужа. Особенно учитывая, что именно там проходил прием после его свадьбы с Дженсеном. Насколько Джаред знал, никто об этом не упоминал, и Женевьев была достаточно умна, чтобы не задавать вопросов. Джаред надеялся, что так будет и дальше.

\- Все еще в городе, а? – поприветствовал ДжейДи, когда они появились в полуосвещенном баре, и Джаред почувствовал прилив облегчения, что за стойкой оказалась не Сэм. Он кивнул и притянул Женевьев к себе, привычно обхватывая за талию. 

\- Да, мы вроде как решили устроить спонтанную свадьбу и пожениться здесь, а не в Лос-Анджелесе.

\- Ну, тогда, наверное, мои поздравления, - произнес ДжейДи с улыбкой, от которой у Джареда потеплело в груди. – Вы пришли выпить?

Джаред замотал головой, а Женевьев рассмеялась:

\- Он все еще страдает после прошлого вечера.

ДжейДи тоже хохотнул:

\- Никогда не умел пить, да, сынок?

\- Похоже. – Джаред пожал плечами.

\- Ну так, если не будете пить, чем я могу вам помочь?

\- Вообще-то выпивкой, большим количеством выпивки, - объяснил Джаред. – Мы устраиваем прием дома и решили, что такое количество алкоголя лучше всего купить у тебя.

ДжейДи задумался:

\- Зависит от того, сколько вам надо и к какому сроку, у нас следующая поставка запланирована в конце недели, мы, наверное, могли бы добавить к заказу что-нибудь по вашему желанию. Можем и скидку сделать.

\- Нет, - Джаред отрицательно мотнул головой. Женевьев в это время отошла к задней стене, на которой почти все свободное пространство занимали фотографии. Джаред понял, что решение этого вопроса она доверяет ему. – Мы заплатим полную цену за все.

\- Не глупи, сынок, - попытался переубедить его ДжейДи, но Джаред не собирался отступать.

Оглянувшись через плечо и убедившись, что Жен далеко и не услышит, он наклонился над стойкой и снова заговорил:

\- Деньги не проблема, ДжейДи, не для меня, и уж тем более с такой скромной свадьбой здесь. Я не пытаюсь хвастаться и ценю твое предложение, но мне будет неловко, если я приму его.

\- И почему это?

\- Потому что мы оба знаем, что если бы Дженсен не был моим бывшим, все бы пришли и потратили эти деньги здесь, почти весь город. Ты не виноват, что так не получилось, и Сэм убьет тебя, если ты сделаешь мне скидку на выпивку стоимостью в несколько тысяч.

\- Ты все равно член семьи, Джаред, а у нас в семье поступают именно так, - тихо ответил ДжейДи, и у Джареда внезапно пересохло в горле, а глаза, наоборот, стали влажными.

\- Я знаю и благодарен за твое предложение, правда, очень благодарен. Просто позволь мне все сделать правильно, а? Считай это моим «спасибо» за все то время, когда я напивался с трех бутылок пива и тебе приходилось возиться со мной и тащить меня в заднюю комнату отсыпаться. 

\- Ты точно уверен? – ДжейДи вопросительно поднял брови, но когда Джаред убежденно кивнул в ответ, его лицо расслабилось, и больше он ничего не спрашивал.

Посчитав вопрос решенным, Джаред повернулся к Женевьев, которая по-прежнему изучала фотографии на стене. Они висели там, сколько Джаред себя помнил, только новые добавлялись с годами – как от Сэм, ДжейДи и Дженсена, так и от посетителей. Джаред подошел ближе. Что-то затрепетало у него внутри, когда он посмотрел на них снова – фотографии, которые он не видел со времени своего отъезда. Там было много снимков с ним, еще больше – с Дженсеном, были фото его семьи, так же как и Морганов. 

Подойдя к Женевьев, Джаред проследил за ее взглядом, и в животе у него неприятно екнуло, когда он понял, на что она смотрит.

\- Наверное, мне стоит снять ее. – Раздавшийся за спиной голос заставил его подскочить на месте. Он и не заметил, что ДжейДи шел за ним.

Это был единственный в баре снимок с их с Дженсеном свадьбы, их единственное совместное фото, которое Женевьев могла увидеть. Самих свадебных фотографий на стене не было - может, их городок и был больше похож на сплоченную коммуну, но все равно это был Техас, а в баре время от времени появлялись случайные люди. Так что все снимки, Джаред это точно знал, лежали в комнате наверху, где жили Сэм и ДжейДи. Снимки, на которых они, в одинаковых костюмах, стояли у церкви, рядом с родителями, на которых Джаред светился от счастья, а взгляд Дженсена был сосредоточен исключительно на Джареде. 

Фотография же на стене была сделана на свадебном приеме. В то время с деньгами у них было совсем туго, Джаред работал временно, а Дженсен не так уж много накопил, стоя за прилавком в «Эллен», да и те деньги почти все ушли на то, чтобы сделать их новый дом пригодным для проживания. Их родители предложили заплатить за них, но они были молоды, влюблены и им немного было надо. Родители Джареда договорились с пастором, нашли фотографа и купили костюмы, а прием, конечно, устроили в «Эллен».

Это был прекрасный день. Сфотографировавшись на ступенях церкви, они поехали в бар, и Джаред не мог отвести глаз от обручального кольца Дженсена, сверкавшего на солнце. Он в то время только перестал наконец расти, еще не накачал, как сейчас, мышцы, и был длинным и щуплым. Дженсен остановил его на пороге «Эллен» с ухмылкой на лице и чертенятами в глазах, и в следующую секунду Джаред оказался висящим через его плечо. Дженсен так и занес его в бар под одобрительные крики и смех. На чей-то окрик он оглянулся, полыхнула вспышка, и два дня спустя на стене висела фотография, запечатлевшая их такими: улыбающимися, беспечными, не знающими забот и волнений.

С запозданием Джаред понял, что ДжейДи обращался к нему, что это был вопрос, на который он ждал ответа. Джаред пожал плечами. Он скоро уедет из города, так что выбор не за ним.

\- Решайте вы с Дженсеном.

ДжейДи странно посмотрел на него, потом вернулся за стойку. Джареду показалось, что это была какая-то проверка. Интересно, прошел он ее или нет?

\- Ты кажешься таким счастливым, - произнесла Женевьев, разглядывая ту часть его прошлого, что он держал за семью замками от нее и от себя все то время, что они были вместе.

\- Я был счастлив, - признался Джаред и грустно улыбнулся, понимая, что это правда. Он был счастлив тогда, с Дженсеном.

\- Я сама не знала, чего ждала, - продолжала Жен, двигаясь от снимка к снимку, рассматривая их с Дженсеном хроники с редкими появлениями других горожан и Морганов. – Ты всегда рассказывал так, будто ненавидишь это место. Наверное, я просто удивлена видеть тебя таким счастливым.

Джаред посмотрел на фотографию, занимавшую почетное место в центре, сделанную через несколько недель после того, как умерла мама Дженсена и он поселился в комнате над баром. Сэм повела их в парк, и Джаред, зная, что его обязанность – заставить Дженсена почувствовать себя лучше, пусть и ненадолго, вытащил их на залитый солнцем газон, упросил Сэм купить им мороженое и играл с Дженсеном в догонялки, пока они не повалились на траву от смеха. Джаред не помнил, как он тогда заснул, но на снимке был именно этот момент. Он свернулся на одеяле рядом с Дженсеном, лицо все еще перепачкано мороженым, а Дженсен гладит его волосы, тогда такие же растрепанные и непослушные, как и сейчас. 

Джаред тоже был удивлен.

Он не знал, как ответить, что сказать, но ему и не пришлось, потому что сзади кто-то нарочито прокашлялся. Повернувшись, он увидел стоящую рядом с ДжейДи Сэм с мрачным лицом.

Первой мыслью Джареда была «вот дерьмо».

Было очевидно, что Сэм готова к ссоре, и Джареду срочно нужно было убедиться, что Женевьев их не услышит, потому что Сэм могла наговорить много такого, чего Жен знать совсем не стоило. Поэтому Джаред поцеловал ее в макушку и предложил прогуляться по Мэйн стрит до кондитерской лавки и узнать, смогут ли там приготовить свадебный торт за такой короткий срок или им придется ехать в соседний город.

Как только Женевьев вышла, Джаред подошел к стойке, а ДжейДи, кивнув жене, исчез в подсобке. Джаред задумался, почему тот не остался, ведь, несмотря на отсутствие враждебности ДжейДи, скорее всего, тоже хотелось высказать Джареду пару ласковых.

\- Сэм... – Джаред открыл рот, хотя совсем не был уверен, что собирается сказать. Доказывать, что ему не все равно, просить прощения – что-нибудь, лишь бы не ссориться с женщиной, которую он долгое время считал своей второй мамой. Он не привык видеть такую злость на ее лице, и уж тем более в свой адрес. Но Сэм оборвала его резко:

\- Нет, это ты меня послушай. Пока ты торчишь в городе, я буду обслуживать твою девушку и твою семью. Но тебя? Тебе в этом баре больше не нальют. Если бы я не была так хорошо знакома с твоими родителями, я бы вообще запретила тебе здесь появляться.

Не этого Джаред ожидал. Он ждал криков, проклятий, ругательств, но не ледяного тона, который больно, словно ножом, врезался в сердце. 

\- Ты говорила, что я все еще член семьи. – Джаред даже удивился, как надломлено и хрипло прозвучал его голос. А потом понял, что почти плачет.

\- То было тогда, а это сейчас, - отозвалась Сэм тоном, не оставляющим места для аргументов. – Ты не можешь приходить сюда каждый чертов день и демонстрировать то, как ты счастлив.

\- Я не... – начал Джаред, пытаясь сказать что-то, от чего Сэм перестала бы на него так смотреть, но не мог подобрать слова.

\- Что? – Она недобро усмехнулась. – Ты не приходишь сюда с ней каждый день? Не остаешься в городе и не устраиваешь здесь эту проклятую свадьбу? Хочешь сказать мне, что ты этого не делаешь?

\- Я не... – снова открыл рот Джаред, но договорить не смог. Он не мог отрицать, что Сэм была права. Ведь именно это он и делал. – Прости, - все, что оставалось ему сказать, и он говорил искренне. Он извинялся за то, что причинял боль Сэм, и за то, что терял ее, и за правду в ее словах.

\- Знаешь, этого уже недостаточно. – Сэм была непримирима. Джаред просто обязан был спросить:

\- ДжейДи тоже так считает?

Ведь ДжейДи нормально с ними общался совсем недавно, и Джаред должен знать, было ли это притворством.

\- Причина, по которой ДжейДи все еще добр к тебе в том, что я не рассказала ему о случившемся в тот день.

\- Ты о чем? – Джаред почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица. Он подозревал, что Сэм знала, но она не сказала ни слова... Она ведь не может говорить сейчас об этом...

\- Я о том дне, когда ты явился сюда после кладбища и напился до бессознательного состояния, - объяснила Сэм спокойно, и Джаред перестал дышать. – Я надеялась, что Дженсен возится с тобой так долго, потому что хочет убедиться, что ты не захлебнешься собственной рвотой, но когда он вышел из комнаты белый как полотно и почти... – Что бы Сэм ни собиралась сказать, она остановилась в последний момент, покачала головой и продолжила: - Ну, я не дура, и я его мама.

\- Мы ничего... – заикаясь, произнес Джаред, но прозвучало слабо и неубедительно, и он это знал. Если бы Дженсен не ушел, Джаред бы это сделал, изменил бы Женевьев. И судя по лицу Сэм, она тоже это знала.

\- Нет, но ты уж точно пытался и хорошенько над ним поизмывался, - рявкнула Сэм. Ее гнев был почти ощутимым, давил на Джареда, вызывая стыд и неловкость. – И после этого еще имеешь наглость появляться здесь со своей милой невестой по пятам. Зачем, чтобы еще сильнее ткнуть его в это носом? Семья так не поступает, Джаред, а ты сделал это, с моим сыном. И этого я простить не могу.

\- Сэм... – Джаред почти умолял. Он знал, что виноват сам, что не мог обвинять Дженсена, и от этого было невероятно больно. Он сбежал из этого города и от живущих в нем людей, но он никогда не думал, что они – а главное, Сэм – будут рады, если он снова исчезнет из их жизни. Джаред сам все сделал для того, чтобы те, кого он считал семьей, были не рады его возвращению, но он никогда не думал, что от этого ему будет так плохо.

\- Теперь для тебя я миссис Морган, и лучше тебе следить за своим действиями, - предупредила Сэм еще более грозным тоном, и Джаред понял, что ему пора уходить. Он был уже у дверей, когда она добавила: - Еще раз причинишь боль Дженсену, и я все расскажу ДжейДи, и он не будет просто сердитым отцом, пугающим тебя своим ружьем. Не забывай, папа Дженсена – бывший морпех с приличной коллекцией оружия.

Выйдя из бара, Джаред опустился на тротуар, прислонился спиной к стене и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ему было плевать, что подумают о нем прохожие. Он только что потерял что-то дорогое и ничего не мог поделать, чтобы это исправить.

Свадьба с Женевьев должна была сделать его счастливым.

Тогда почему он чувствовал себя таким несчастным?

***  
\- Не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось? – спросила Женевьев вечером, когда они улеглись в постель. Она устроилась рядом с ним, положив голову ему на грудь. Джаред пытался держать лицо с той минуты, как встретился с Женевьев, старался не показывать, как он расстроен. Судя по всему, ему это не очень хорошо удалось. Он вздохнул и погладил ее по волосам, даже не пытаясь ничего отрицать. После произошедшего с Сэм ссоры с Женевьев он бы не выдержал. 

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Сэм что-то сказала тебе?

Джаред помедлил, осторожно подбирая слова, прежде чем ответить:

\- Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься, но сейчас я не могу об этом говорить... – Он почувствовал, как его голос начинает дрожать, готовый вот-вот сорваться при одном только воспоминании о выражении на лице Сэм.

\- Ох, милый. – Жен приподнялась немного, заглядывая ему в лицо, но Джаред не в силах был встретиться с ней взглядом.

\- Мне просто нужно выспаться, - сказал он, закрывая глаза. – Утром со мной все будет в порядке.

Он и сам не был уверен, кого пытался убедить.

***  
Когда Джаред проснулся, за окном все еще было темно, лишь на горизонте небо начинало понемногу светлеть. Ночь прошла в беспокойных снах, но было ясно, что заснуть больше не удастся. В доме было прохладно, поэтому он натянул свитер и джинсы, прежде чем спуститься в кухню. 

Джаред принес из гостиной семейный фотоальбом и перелистывал страницы, опустошая одну чашку кофе за другой, пока в кухне не появился отец – полусонный и опаздывающий на работу, как и всегда. Еще через полчаса спустилась мама, и если она и была удивлена, застав Джареда так рано, то никак это не показала. Налив себе кофе и сделав обоим тосты, она села рядом с ним и спросила своим самым серьезным «маминым» тоном:

\- Пора рассказать, что у тебя случилось.

Джаред криво улыбнулся:

\- Есть хоть какой-то шанс, что тебя устроит ответ «ничего»?

\- Ни малейшего, - отозвалась она почти весело, но тут же снова стала серьезной: - С таким лицом, с каким ты ходишь со вчерашнего дня, ты никого не обманешь, тем более собственную мать. Так что рассказывай, почему такой грустный.

\- Как ты думаешь, я... – Он раздраженно выдохнул, пытаясь подобрать такие слова, чтобы в голове снова и снова не звучало замечание Сэм. – Я действительно выставляю напоказ свое счастье? 

\- Откуда вдруг такие мысли? – поинтересовалась мама, отпивая кофе. Ее тон никак не давал понять, согласна она с этим или нет, что Джареду совсем не помогало.

\- Ну так? – Ему нужно было услышать ответ.

Но мама вместо этого только спросила:

\- С кем ты вчера разговаривал? С Сэм, да?

\- Ты мне не ответила, мама. – Голос Джареда прозвучал не требовательно, а скорей робко и по-детски.

\- Милый, - она улыбнулась успокаивающе и потрепала его по руке, - ты правда думал, что Сэм ничего не скажет о том, что вы с Женевьев устраиваете свадьбу в городе? Я знаю, что ты считал ее частью семьи, но она всегда будет верна Дженсену, так же как я – тебе. А я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Ты ведь хочешь этого?

Джаред кивнул, конечно, он хотел. В конце концов, это была единственная причина, по которой он вернулся в город – чтобы он мог жениться на Женевьев.  
\- Тогда неважно, что думают или говорят другие, так ведь? В любом случае, после свадьбы ты уедешь отсюда.

Он снова кивнул, на этот раз не так уверенно. Ведь если чужое мнение было неважно, почему из-за него он так расстраивался?

\- Мне пора на работу, но, милый, послушай. Ты расстроен, потому что Сэм так сказала, или потому тебе ее слова кажутся правдой? – спросила Шерри, поднимаясь, и Джаред не знал, что ответить. – Подумай об этом, и мы поговорим, когда я вернусь, хорошо? – Она потрепала его по голове и пошла из кухни.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, мама, - произнес он ей вдогонку. Через несколько минут входная дверь открылась и закрылась. Разглядывая свои руки, Джаред раздумывал о словах мамы и Сэм. В итоге все сводилось к Дженсену, разве не так? Сэм злилась из-за того, как Джаред поступал с ним. И хотя Джаред понимал, что у него нет причин беспокоиться о чувствах Дженсена, он все равно беспокоился. Что, если Сэм была права? Что, если он действительно хвастал своим счастьем?

Был только один способ это узнать.

***  
Так же как и предыдущие оба раза, когда Джаред был в доме Дженсена, он вышел из машины, перелез через запертые ворота пошел по дороге. Было еще рано; после разговора с мамой он принял душ, оделся, написал записку Женевьев и сел в машину. Дженсен точно был дома, но вот находился ли он во вменяемом состоянии или нет, это уже другой вопрос. Достав ключи, Джаред убедился, что замки тот так и не сменил, но открывать двери Джаред не стал. Это бы точно разозлило Дженсена, а Джаред приехал не ругаться, просто хотел узнать ответы на некоторые вопросы.

Поэтому он позвонил в дверь и прислушался к звукам в глубине дома. Бижу залаяла, и Джаред разобрал приглушенное ворчание Дженсена, приказывающего ей успокоиться. Если Дженсен и не встал до этого, то теперь-то уж точно был на ногах. 

Дверь распахнулась, и через москитную сетку Джаред точно мог заметить тот момент, когда до полусонного Дженсена дошло, на кого он смотрит. Даже если бы Джаред всю свою жизнь не умел читать его эмоции, как открытую книгу, легко можно было увидеть шок на лице Дженсена, когда он спросил:

\- Джаред?

\- Можно войти? – нервно поинтересовался Джаред. Он не хотел вести разговор через сетку двери, ему нужно было видеть лицо Дженсена. 

Дженсен же только прислонился к косяку и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Мне кажется, мы уже со всем разобрались.

 

\- Я хочу поговорить, - честно признался Джаред.

Дженсен наклонил голову, внимательно изучая Джареда.

\- Я думал, с этим мы тоже покончили. Ты получил, что хотел – свой развод, а со всем остальным, что ты мог бы сказать, а я - хотел бы услышать, ты опоздал лет на пять.

\- Я встречался вчера с твоей мамой, - сказал Джаред, разглядывая свои ботинки. От воспоминаний о разговоре с Сэм по-прежнему было больно. Дженсен фыркнул, и хотя Джаред не видел его лицо, хорошо мог себе представить, как тот сочувственно поморщился.

\- Это было довольно глупо, да?

Потом москитная дверь стукнула его по коленям и, подняв голову, Джаред увидел, что Дженсен открыл ее и отошел в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. Бижу тут же бросилась к нему, закружилась вокруг ног, принялась лизать руку, требуя к себе внимания. Дженсен не прогнал ее, и Джаред присев на корточки, пару минут гладил и трепал ее по холке. Наконец, удовлетворенная лаской, Бижу побежала на кухню к миске с едой, а Джаред поднялся. К его удивлению Дженсен был уже одет – в потрепанные джинсы и футболку – и стоял, сунув руки в карманы и разглядывая Джареда. Что-то странно-тоскливое было в его взгляде, в выражении лица и всей его позе, что казалось Джареду знакомым, хотя он не мог понять, откуда может знать вот такого, грустного и почти робкого Дженсена. 

Наконец Дженсен переступил с ноги на ногу и поинтересовался:

\- Я подозреваю, ма высказала тебе все, что думает, да?

Джаред кивнул, в животе у него опять неприятно екнуло при одной только мысли о том разговоре.

\- Ага, и еще сверху добавила.

\- Прости, - произнес Дженсен настолько искренне, что Джаред потерял дар речи. – Ты ведь знаешь, какая она. – Он поманил Джареда за собой на кухню.

\- Ты извиняешься? Передо мной? – Джареду казалось, что он явно что-то упускает, если Дженсен просит у него прощения. Он ведь должен поддерживать свою маму. 

Дженсен налил кофе, и Джаред наблюдал, как он кладет туда сахар и добавляет молоко, удивляясь, когда Дженсен перестал пить его просто черным. Но Дженсен протянул кружку ему и пожал плечами:

\- А ты бы предпочел, чтобы я радовался? 

\- Не знаю, наверное, - ответил Джаред, прячась за кружкой и делая глоток. Кофе был идеальным, именно таким, как он любил. Он знал, что его не должно было это удивлять. – Я хочу, чтобы ты говорил честно.

Дженсен задумался на мгновение, облокотившись на стол, Бижу устроилась у его ног.

\- Тогда да, прости.

\- Я не знаю, что на это сказать.

\- Скажи то, зачем пришел сюда, Джаред, - произнес Дженсен устало, но без злости. Джаред знал, что изменилось в нем, что высосало из него всю сдерживаемую агрессию и ненависть. Подписав документы о разводе, Дженсен сдался, и теперь все, что ему оставалось – это вежливый разговор нейтральным тоном. Джаред понимал, что с его стороны эгоистично желать чего-то большего, но все равно желал. Дженсен отказывал ему в разводе пять лет, а потом сдался меньше, чем за сутки. И он хотел спросить, почему, но уже знал ответ, и не хотел слышать эти слова от Дженсена.

Но все, что он мог – сделать то, о чем Дженсен просил.

\- Твоя мама права? Я... Это ведь нечестно с моей стороны оставаться в городе, устраивать здесь свадьбу? Нечестно по отношению к тебе?

Дженсен неопределенно дернул плечами, и Джаред понял, что не понимает его, не знает, о чем он думает или что на самом деле имеет в виду, когда тот спросил:

\- А ты этого хочешь?

\- В смысле, была ли это моя идея? Нет, это все Женевьев.

\- Я не об этом спрашивал, - Дженсен чуть усмехнулся, и Джаред почувствовал вспышку раздражения, потому что все еще не понимал, что он имеет в виду.

Он ошибался, когда думал, что до сих пор может читать Дженсена, как открытую книгу. Тот был словно белое пятно, и Джаред терялся без подсказок, которые долгое время помогали им общаться. Беседы, которые они вели только с помощью взглядов, простые слова, в которых заключалось море смысла, теперь были потеряны для него, а он даже не догадывался, что может скучать по ним. Что будет скучать, стоя сейчас здесь и разговаривая с Дженсеном.

\- Мы хотим пожениться, - признался Джаред, чувствуя неловкость от того, что говорит такое Дженсену после всего, что они значили друг для друга. – Я хочу, чтобы Женевьев была счастлива, а она хочет этого... Так что, да, я тоже этого хочу.

Если Дженсен и задавался вопросом, кого Джаред хотел убедить больше, его или себя, он никак это не выдал, хотя что-то промелькнуло в его лице, чему Джаред не мог дать определения. 

\- Тогда в чем проблема?

\- Тебя это устраивает? – Джаред не мог поверить, что Дженсена на самом деле не волнует, что он собирается жениться в той же церкви, в том же городе, где Дженсен жил. После всего, что между ними было. Дженсен вздохнул и потер лицо рукой.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Джей? Что я против? Хочешь, чтобы я устроил скандал из-за этого? Чтобы ты мог всем говорить, что я доставляю тебе неприятности? 

Джаред ничего не понимал – тон Дженсена становился все печальнее, а не сердитее, совсем не этого он ждал.

\- Конечно, нет... Я просто хочу знать, не задеваю ли я этим тебя?

Дженсен грустно улыбнулся:

\- Конечно, мне больно и обидно, но это не имеет значения. Я любил тебя, а ты нашел новую любовь и живешь дальше. Это нелегко.

\- Если ты попросишь меня уехать, не устраивать здесь свадьбу, я так и сделаю, - выпалил Джаред, слова сорвались с его губ раньше, чем он успел обдумать их, не то что сдержать. Но еще больше он удивился, поняв, что говорит совершенно серьезно.

\- Я не собираюсь тебя просить, - тихо отозвался Дженсен. – Меня больше нет в твоей жизни, не забывай.

\- Я знаю, но...

\- Ты не можешь получить все сразу, - оборвал его Дженсен, по-прежнему такой спокойный, будто читал прогноз погоды, а не... делал, что он там делал с их отношениями. – Между нами все кончено, развод оформлен, и что бы мы когда-то друг для друга ни значили, это закончилось. И не может быть ничего, никаких «давай останемся друзьями». Ты просил тебя отпустить, именно это я и делаю. Женись здесь, там, где хочешь, конечно, мне будет нелегко, но ты мне ничего не должен. Я думал иначе, и эта мысль помогала мне держаться так долго, но я не собираюсь совершать подобную ошибку еще раз.

\- Разве я не должен тебе хотя бы это? Шанс попросить меня уехать. – Джаред и сам не знал, зачем продолжает настаивать, чтобы Дженсен начал возражать и попросил его исчезнуть из города. 

\- Это и твой город тоже, твоя семья. Делай, что собирался, я прошу только об одном – когда уйдешь из этого дома, не возвращайся сюда больше.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел сейчас? 

Дженсен прикусил губу, обдумывая слова, потом произнес:

\- Тебя это, наверное, не очень интересует, но, подписав бумаги, я начал собирать твои... наши вещи. Там есть кое-что твое, если хочешь, посмотри, может, решишь что-нибудь забрать. 

\- Собирать? – Слово само сорвалось с губ Джареда, а голос дрогнул. Пять лет его не было, и все, что потребовалось, это вернуться на один день в город, чтобы Дженсен упаковал по коробкам всю их жизнь... Пять лет он ничего не трогал, как будто Джаред вот-вот появится в дверях.

\- Да, чтобы отдать на благотворительность или выкинуть, - объяснил Дженсен немного дрогнувшим голосом, пока Джаред шел за ним в спальню, где несколько коробок стояли в изножье кровати. Кровати, на которой почти семь лет они спали и трахались, и занимались любовью. Если Дженсен и заметил, как Джаред пялится на данный предмет мебели, то никак это не прокомментировал, только продолжал говорить, открывая подписанные коробки: - Я решил, половина из этого, в любом случае, твое, так что... В общем, смотри сам.

Джаред кивнул, не сводя глаз с коробок. Шесть стояли рядом друг с другом, одна отдельно, у стены – дружба и брак, спрессованные в почти ничто. Дженсен проследил за его взглядом – на отдельную коробку без обозначений и надписей – и добавил: 

\- Это вещи, которые я хранил на чердаке. Их тоже можешь посмотреть, только дай мне знать, если возьмешь что-нибудь оттуда.

Джаред кивнул, не в силах сказать ни слова, и Дженсен вышел из комнаты, оставив его в одиночестве. Перед ним лежали остатки их брака, все, чем они когда-то были друг для друга, упакованное в коробки, готовое оказаться в мусоре. Видеть их и знать, что Дженсен только сейчас все это собрал, было сродни удару поддых. 

Джаред думал, что Дженсен выбросил эти вещи много лет назад, как только нашел письмо или когда впервые пришли бумаги о разводе. Но оказывается, он сделал это только сейчас. Попытки Джареда заняться сексом напоследок оказалось достаточно, чтобы толкнуть Дженсена за край, чтобы заставить его отказаться от того немногого, за что он еще держался. Отказаться не только от Джареда, но и от памяти о них.

Джаред не думал, что найдет что-нибудь интересующее его в коробках, приготовленных для Армии Спасения, там, в основном, была одежда, которую Дженсен, очевидно, сохранил. Вещей осталось немного, но там были несколько его любимых футболок, которые Джаред не взял тогда с собой, их свадебные костюмы, висевшие раньше в углу шкафа, аккуратно отглаженные. Несколько непрактичных свадебных подарков, набор кружек, которые кто-то нашел в интернете, рамки для свадебных фото, пустые альбомы, его компакт-диски и книги про театр, кино и актерское мастерство.

На мгновение Джаред подумал было взять книги, но отказался от этой мысли, когда открыл одну из них и обнаружил на внутренней стороне обложки «Джаред Эклз», а следом – следы стертой карандашной надписи. В то время как его имя было написано ручкой, написанный карандашом их адрес был стерт, без сомнения, Дженсеном. 

В коробках с надписью «в мусор» Джаред нашел более личные вещи, поднявшие в его душе эмоции, которых он не ожидал, грусть, которую он совсем не хотел чувствовать. Там была целая коллекция фотографий, запечатлевших разные этапы их семейной жизни. Медовый месяц в Мексике, который они устроили через два года после свадьбы, с трудом накопив денег. Джаред, играющий с Бижу в парке, семь лет семейных праздников и барбекю, и сотни снимков их вдвоем, сделанных разными людьми и с помощью таймера.

Сидя на кровати и перебирая фотографии, словно воспоминания, Джаред вдруг почувствовал боль и обиду из-за того, что Дженсен выкидывает их. Семь лет совместной жизни, выброшенные в мусор... Но какие были у Дженсена причины хранить их и дальше? Никаких, так же, как и у Джареда, но глядя сейчас на снимки, он не мог смириться с тем, что они исчезнут. Джаред положил стопку фотографий рядом с коробками, начиная собирать собственную коллекцию вещей, с которыми не мог расстаться. 

Помимо фотографий в коробке лежали безделушки и сувениры, собранные за многие годы. Корешки билетов, оставшиеся после концертов и фильмов, на которых они побывали; разные мелочи, которые они накопили, воспоминания, которые они собирались хранить вечно. Стопки, привезенные из коротких путешествий за пределы города: Мексика, Сан-Антонио, Хьюстон, Новый Орлеан, и даже одна из двухнедельного паломничества в Мекку всех геев – Сан-Франциско. Открытки, адресованные им обоим, от их семей и друзей, на дни рождения и Рождество, которые Дженсен отказывался выкидывать; а в самом низу – поздравления со свадьбой и годовщинами. Джаред заметил, что свадебных открыток от их родителей там не было.

Коробку с вещами с чердака он оставил напоследок, и когда наконец открыл ее, то его буквально захлестнуло внезапной волной такой тоски и сожаления, какой он никогда не чувствовал, думая об их с Дженсеном отношениях. От содержимого других коробок ему стало просто грустно, от этой же – невероятно больно.

Внутри лежали вещи, которые многое значили для Дженсена, да и для него тоже, и Джаред, вытирая внезапно повлажневшие глаза, задумался, было ли Дженсену так же плохо, когда он собирал их. Там был свадебный альбом с их снимками и с фото семьи и друзей. Сделанные в церкви во время церемонии и после, снаружи, где солнце светило ярко на безоблачном небе, и они стояли в своих красивых костюмах и выглядели такими счастливыми. Недостающие открытки от их родителей были заткнуты за обложку, и Джаред заглянул в одну, подписанную «Дженсен, теперь мы можем официально поприветствовать тебя в нашей семье. Мама и папа Падалеки».

В маленькой коробочке лежали их обручальные кольца. Джаред вернул свое Дженсену вместе со вторым комплектом бумаг о разводе. Сейчас оно висело на цепочке, и Джареду стало интересно, носил ли так его Дженсен, и если носил, то когда перестал. Мог ли он не заметить его на шее Дженсена, когда впервые появился здесь, колотя в дверь и требуя развода?

Часы, которые Джаред подарил Дженсену на первую годовщину свадьбы все еще ходили и правильно показывали время. Джареду не нужно было их переворачивать, чтобы увидеть гравировку, он и так помнил ее наизусть. Должно быть, Дженсену горько было видеть это «Навсегда», когда он убирал часы подальше вместе со всем остальным. 

На дне коробки было любимое одеяло Дженсена, выцветшее от многочисленных стирок, но очень мягкое. На нем лежал Джаред в кузове пикапа, когда они впервые целовались и изучали тела друг друга. После свадьбы они заворачивались в него, сидя на крыльце прохладными вечерами, глядя, как играет на траве Бижу, напиваясь, а временами и покуривая, а иногда занимались под ним горячим сексом. 

Под тщательно сложенным одеялом лежали два старых плюшевых медведя и фотография в рамке, при виде которой сердце Джареда замерло на мгновение. Элис. Этого снимка Джаред прежде не видел, но догадался, что он был сделан в приюте, где она ждала, пока они оформят разрешение на удочерение. Она смеялась, ее светлые волосы были освещены солнцем, а голубые глаза искрились счастьем. Она была невероятно красива, и Джаред понял, что снова плачет, глядя на фотографию.

Жизнь Дженсена должна была быть полна подобными снимками, фотографиями Элис и других детей, с обожанием смотрящих на их папу.   
Медведи принадлежали им - реликвии из детства, бережно сохраненные Сэм и его мамой. Они собирались передать их ей, своей дочери. Непонятно, почему Дженсен их берег – потому что игрушки должны были принадлежать ей или потому что он думал, что Джаред однажды захочет забрать одного.  
Джаред знал, что должен так и поступить, взять игрушку себе, чтобы потом передать ее детям, которые, без сомнения, будут у них с Женевьев. Но он не мог. Медведь предназначался Элис, пусть даже ей так и не пришлось взять его в руки, и он останется ее игрушкой, так же, как и другие вещи, приготовленные для нее.

\- Мне пора идти, - сказал Дженсен, появляясь в дверях. Его голос, готовый вот-вот сорваться, вспугнул Джареда. Он поднял голову и увидел, что Дженсен изо всех сил старается удержать себя в руках, не сводя глаз с содержимого коробки, с вещей Элис. – Можешь остаться, только запри дверь, когда будешь уходить. Как я и сказал, бери, все, что захочешь, - добавил Дженсен уже немного спокойнее, кивнув в сторону коробок. Ему не нужно было говорить, что фотографии Элис это не касалось, Джаред понимал это и никогда бы не взял ее. Ведь Дженсен скучал по Элис гораздо сильнее, чем сам Джаред.

Джаред смотрел ему вслед, вся их жизнь с самого детства и до развода была либо убрана в коробки либо разбросана вокруг него, и он наконец вспомнил, откуда ему знакомо то непонятное выражение на лице Дженсена. То, как он держал себя, грусть в его глазах – все это Джаред уже видел, когда умерла его мама.

Дженсен горевал. Только в этот раз он скорбел не по кому-то умершему. Продержавшись пять лет, храня все его – их - вещи, он наконец отпустил Джареда. И теперь раз и навсегда оплакивал их отношения.


	5. Chapter 5

Джаред еще долго оставался в доме. Дженсен просил его не возвращаться, и он собирался выполнить эту просьбу. Маленький одноэтажный домик с двумя спальными был первым домом Джареда помимо того, в котором он вырос, его первым шагом в самостоятельной жизни. Он очень долго избегал любых мыслей о своей жизни здесь, с Дженсеном, ведь вслед за ними приходили воспоминания, хорошие и плохие. 

Они переехали сюда перед самой свадьбой, когда дом стал наконец пригодным для проживания, несмотря на то, что был почти пустым. Большинство вещей были пожертвованы родственниками и друзьями, кое-что из мебели было куплено на гаражных распродажах. Джаред откладывал каждый цент, полученный на своей временной работе, чтобы они могли купить новую кровать вместо той, что отдали им родители – она принадлежала когда-то Джеффу. 

Кровать доставили утром в день свадьбы. Дженсен ночевал у своих родителей в квартире над баром и ничего не знал о ней. Джефф и Мисси отдали им новый комплект постельного белья в качестве раннего свадебного подарка, и прежде чем умыться и надеть костюм, Джаред заправил их новую постель. 

Той ночью они впервые занимались любовью как супружеская пара, на их собственной кровати, и Дженсен очень долго и старательно выражал Джареду свою признательность. Это было хорошее воспоминание. Таких он совсем не ждал, когда дело касалось Дженсена, вот только дом, казалось, был полон ими.

Как они ютились в спальне, когда могли позволить себе всего один маленький обогреватель, смотрели перетащенный из гостиной телевизор, прижимаясь друг к другу под грудами одеял. Как принесли домой Бижу, которую Сэм и ДжейДи подарили Дженсену, и с улыбками смотрели, как она обнюхивает все в доме и со щенячьим энтузиазмом носится по двору. Как разогревали еду, всученную им родителями, пока его мама не пришла и не попыталась хотя бы немного научить их готовить. Как в одних трусах красили стены, когда дому требовался косметический ремонт. Как Дженсен забирался к нему в постель, вернувшись с вечерней смены в «Эллен», обнимал холодными с улицы руками, и Джаред наконец вздыхал с облегчением и засыпал, умиротворенный. Как Дженсен ездил посреди ночи в дом Падалеки, чтобы узнать у Шерри рецепт куриного бульона, когда Джаред свалился в реку и заработал воспаление легких. Как летними вечерами Дженсен сидел на крыльце с пивом и гитарой, перебирал струны и пел, пока Джаред жарил для них на гриле бургеры.

Теперь, оглянувшись назад, Джаред мог видеть все то хорошее, о существовании которого он забыл. Все то, что поглотили плохие воспоминания об их семейной жизни, оставив ему только причины бросить Дженсена. Тяжело было снова прощаться с домом, ведь на этот раз он знал, что никогда сюда не вернется. Собрав те немногие вещи, что остались ему от их отношений, он в последний раз оглядел комнату и вышел.

Правда, ему еще кое-что нужно было от Дженсена, и Джаред хотел попросить это у него лично.

Когда он приехал в «Эллен», то с облегчением увидел, что Сэм в баре нет. Но удивительно, там не было и Дженсена. Просто когда тот ушел, Джаред предположил, что он направляется на работу в бар. 

\- Ты помнишь, где был гостевой дом Уэллингов? – спросил ДжейДи, когда Джаред поинтересовался, где он может найти Дженсена. – Он сейчас почти все время проводит в магазине.

Джаред кивнул, смутно припоминая, что проезжал в первый день мимо какой-то лавки. Ему стало интересно, с чего бы вдруг Дженсен начал работать там, когда он стоял за барной стойкой в «Эллен» практически со школы. Еще больше Джаред удивился, оказавшись у магазина, в котором раньше располагалась «Кухня Кристин». Там больше не продавали домашнее варенье, печенье и пироги, помещение скорее походило на столярную мастерскую, и Джаред совсем растерялся, не понимая, что тут может делать Дженсен.

В витрине магазина был выставлен красивый кухонный буфет, Джаред решил, что он сделан из сосны и покрыт тонким слоем лака. По полкам буфета были расставлены фотографии без рамок – снимки других предметов мебели, столов и стульев, шкафов и этажерок. 

Джаред не помнил никого в городе, кто был бы способен делать такие вещи. Он вошел внутрь, звякнув висящим над дверью колокольчиком, и огляделся. За прилавком никого не было, стоявшие здесь раньше касса и витрины с товарами были убраны, их заменили фотографии на стенах и множество изысканных предметов мебели, разных размеров и стилей, сделанных из различных пород дерева.

За спиной Джареда хлопнула дверь, он обернулся, и его застал врасплох голос Дженсена:

\- Извините, что заставил вас... – Дженсен, увидев Джареда, замолчал на полуслове, подняв глаза от тряпки, которой вытирал руки. 

Хотя Джаред и пришел сюда в поисках Дженсена, он совершенно не ожидал увидеть его в рабочем комбинезоне с завязанными вокруг талии рукавами и в футболке с засохшими пятнами от лака. 

Что Дженсен здесь вообще делал?

\- Джаред? – удивленно спросил он, запихивая тряпку в задний карман комбинезона. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Джаред рассмеялся:

\- Я собирался то же самое спросить у тебя.

\- Ну, я задал вопрос первым, - откликнулся Дженсен без злости и облокотился на один столов, которым явно пользовались: вся столешница была завалена бумагами, папками и карандашами, а еще на нем стояли календарь и телефон. 

\- У меня к тебе два дела. – Джаред решил, что лучше покончить со всем поскорее и оставить Дженсена в покое. – Во-первых, я хотел отдать тебе это. – Он вытащил из кармана ключи от дома Дженсена, уже снятые с общего кольца. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо произнес Дженсен. Он протянул руку, и Джаред опустил ключи в подставленную ладонь. 

\- Я должен был вернуть их раньше, у меня нет права входить и выходить, когда мне вздумается, - объяснил он, и по лицу Дженсена было видно, что он понял – Джаред говорил не только о доме.

\- А во-вторых?

А вот это уже было сложнее, и Джаред не мог смотреть ему в глаза, когда высказывал свою просьбу.

\- Фотография Элис. – Дженсен резко вздохнул, а Джаред не сводил глаз со стола на другом конце комнаты. – У меня ничего нет, что напоминало бы о ней, а мне бы очень хотелось. Даже если это будет копия одной их тех, что есть у тебя, меня это устроит, главное... что-нибудь.

Дженсен откашлялся, прежде чем заговорить, а Джаред представлял стоящие в его глазах слезы и приказывал себе не смотреть.

\- У меня есть еще снимки, те, что Анна присылала из приюта. Я сделаю тебе копии.

Джаред наконец поднял глаза, встретился с ним взглядом и от всего сердца произнес: «Спасибо». Элис была частью того, что связывало его с Дженсеном, о чем он не должен был забывать, и он хотел убедиться, что больше не забудет. Дженсен не обязан был делить ее с ним, особенно после всего, что Джаред натворил, и он был рад, что Дженсен ему не отказал. 

\- Ну так, - продолжил Джаред, чувствуя повисшее между ними тяжелое, почти удушающее напряжение, возникшее после упоминания о дочери. От него нужно было избавиться, прежде чем он уйдет, ведь это их последняя встреча, и ему не хотелось, чтобы все закончилось на такой неприятной ноте. – Чей это магазин и как этому человеку удалось убедить тебя уйти из «Эллен»?

Дженсен удивленно выгнул брови, разглядывая Джареда, потом спросил:

\- Тебе никто не сказал?

Теперь пришла очередь Джареда удивляться:

\- Не сказал чего?

Повернувшись, Дженсен достал визитку из стопки на столе и протянул Джареду.

\- Это мой магазин.

\- Что? – Джаред едва не поперхнулся от шока. Он решил бы, что это шутка, вот только на визитке в его руке было написано «Столярная мастерская Эклза», а рядом «изготовление изделий под заказ», адреса магазина, веб-сайта и электронной почты и телефон. – И давно?

\- Магазин открыл года два назад. – Дженсен пожал плечами. Вся его поза говорила, что разговор ему неприятен, но Джаред не мог остановиться.

Как же Дженсен этого добился? Когда Джаред уехал, у того не было другой перспективы, кроме как унаследовать бар и до конца жизни наливать людям спиртное и вытирать за ними разлитую выпивку и блевотину. Джаред не смог скрыть недоверия, когда обвел рукой помещение и поинтересовался:  
\- И это все ты сделал?

Дженсен кивнул:

\- Да, Джаред, это сделал я. – Вопрос Джареда его явно обидел, и то, как он скрестил руки на груди, было верным признаком, что он злится.

\- Я хотел сказать, как? Я бы знал, если бы ты умел такое делать, - поторопился объяснить Джаред. Он провел кончиками пальцев по краю стола, потертого, но сделанного с очевидным умением. Дженсен не смог бы скрыть от него такой талант.

Раздражение Дженсена переросло в неловкость.

\- Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но в школе мне всегда нравились занятия в мастерских.

Джаред кивнул, смутно припоминая. Дженсен никогда не блистал знаниями в школе, лучше, чем теория, ему давались работа руками и спорт. Он любил уроки физкультуры и занятия в автомастерской, но уже тогда знал, что когда-нибудь получит в собственность бар, и поэтому просто старался зарабатывать приличные оценки, чтобы не расстраивать Сэм и ДжейДи, но никогда не проявлял особого интереса к учебе.

\- Ты помнишь вечера по средам? – спросил Дженсен, и Джаред растерялся на мгновение от такой резкой смены темы.

\- Да, - кивнул он. Это была одна из тех вещей, которые Джаред стал ненавидеть к концу их брака: каждую среду по вечерам Дженсен уходил, чтобы выпить с приятелями пива и поиграть в карты, и никогда не звал с собой Джареда. – Карты и выпивка, как я могу забыть?

На лице Дженсена застыло нечитаемое выражение - вина и что-то еще. Он перекатился пару раз с пятки на носок, потом выпалил:

\- Я не пил и не играл в карты.

\- Что?

Дженсен нервно покусал губу.

\- Я врал. Причина, почему я тебя никогда не звал с собой, была в том, что я не встречался с парнями.

Джаред боялся худшего. Даже если их отношения давно закончились, даже если у него появится повод оправдать свой уход, он не хотел слышать слово «интрижка» из уст Дженсена. Одна мысль об этом сокрушала так, что Джаред сам от себя не ожидал.

А еще он не ожидал, какой окажется правда.

\- Я ездил в общественный колледж на занятия по деревообработке и столярному мастерству.

\- Ты что? – У Джареда отвисла челюсть. Он уставился на Дженсена, который поежился под его взглядом. Через пару минут Дженсену то ли надоело, что на него так пялятся, то ли он понял, что от Джареда в ближайшее время внятной речи не дождаться, поэтому продолжил объяснять:

\- Я знаю, что должен был сказать тебе, и ты не представляешь, как я корил себя, когда ты уехал, что не сделал этого, думал, это была одна из причин твоего отъезда. Но я боялся облажаться, боялся, что у меня ничего не получится. Я не хотел давать тебе ложную надежду.

\- Надежду? На что?

\- На что-то лучшее, чем то, что у нас было, - тихо признался Дженсен. – Ты подрабатывал в гараже у Джеффа, я был барменом у своей мамы, нашу жизнь нельзя было назвать роскошной. Нет, мы, конечно, справлялись, но все чаще и чаще заговаривали о детях, и я не хотел, чтобы мы жили, сводя концы с концами, только не с детьми. Ма и папа передали бы мне бар, но очень не скоро, и я хотел, чтобы у нас был запасной вариант.

\- Иисусе, - выдохнул Джаред, вытянул из-под стола стул и тяжело опустился на него. Дженсен пытался обеспечить их будущее, сделать их жизнь лучше, а он даже не догадывался об этом. Возмущался, что Дженсен уходит пить и проигрывать их деньги, когда все было совсем наоборот.

\- Я должен был сказать тебе, - повторил Дженсен, словно извиняясь, и Джаред не знал, что ответить. Изменило бы это что-нибудь? Остался бы он, если б знал, что Дженсен хочет большего, или же всех остальных проблем в их браке все равно хватило бы, чтобы он уехал? 

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, Дженсен, - беспомощно признался наконец Джаред. – Ты счастлив? То есть, занимаясь этим, ты счастлив?

Дженсен кивнул, коротко, но искренне улыбнувшись. 

\- Да, мне очень нравится. Я никогда не думал, что буду хорош в каком-нибудь деле. Бар всегда был моим будущим, но до этого еще очень долго, и у меня есть это дело, и я... у меня отлично получается.

Джаред снова оглядел помещение, рассматривая выставленные вещи и фотографии. 

\- Да, я вижу. Но как ты все это продаешь? В городе ведь приезжих почти не бывает.

\- Сначала ездил в Даллас, сдавал вещи в пару магазинов. Потом Данни увидела книжный шкаф, над которым я работал, и захотела, чтобы я сделал мебель для ее дома. Провозился пару месяцев, но в итоге справился. Она выложила фотографии на Фейсбук, и не успел я опомниться, как трое ее друзей из Нью-Йорка уже звонят мне и делают заказы для своих домов. Ну а дальше все покатилось как снежный ком.

\- А потом ты купил магазин? 

\- Я даже не думал об этом, пока помещение не выставили на продажу, но это хорошо для бизнеса. Лучше, чем сарай во дворе. Том и Кристин продавали его за копейки, а ма и Данни все уши мне прожужжали, что я должен выглядеть более профессионально. 

\- А что случилось с Томом и Кристин?

\- Они переехали в Остин, поближе к ее родителям. Говорили, что, может быть, откроют бизнес там, здесь им было сложно управляться и с гостиницей, и с детьми, рук не хватало. 

\- Детьми? – Когда Джаред уезжал, Том с Кристин были женаты уже пять лет, но детей у них не было, они их даже не планировали.

\- А точно, ты пропустил всю эту драму с младенцами, - усмехнулся Дженсен. – Они продали это место, потому что она ждала шестого и седьмого.

\- Семеро детей? – воскликнул Джаред. – Они пытались побить городской рекорд или что?

Дженсен снова рассмеялся:

\- Судя по всему, многоплодие – это у Кристин наследственное, в первый раз были двойняшки, она объявила, что на третьем месяце вскоре после твоего отъезда. В следующей партии год спустя была тройня, а за ней еще одна двойня, которая и стала для них переломным моментом. Они хотели обустроиться в Остине, пока срок небольшой, так что мне досталось это здание и бывший гостевой дом. Здание гостиницы сдаю в аренду, оно мне все равно не нужно, и денег от нее и от продажи заказов вполне хватает. Откладываю понемногу, чтобы отремонтировать дом и построить мастерскую побольше. Надоело, что приходиться мотаться сюда, чтобы поработать над большими вещами. 

Джаред долго смотрел на Дженсена. Он не видел его таким с момента своего возвращения, а может быть и никогда. Дженсен был спокоен и уверен в себе, занимался делом. Делом, которое по-настоящему любил. Говоря о своей работе и своей жизни, он казался гордым и почти счастливым... насколько мог быть счастливым, пока Джаред ошивался поблизости, напоминая ему о прошлом. 

Джаред понял, что хочет остаться, что быть здесь с Дженсеном совсем не так ужасно... Наоборот, ему было комфортно, и Джаред не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Ему казалось, будто он вернулся на пару десятилетий назад, до поцелуев и брака, и ссор. Это была опасная мысль, он знал, что не должен об этом думать. Дженсен был все еще влюблен в него, хотел, чтобы Джаред уехал и держался подальше, а сам Джаред собирался жениться на Женевьев и жить счастливо. На этот раз пришло время действительно уйти.

\- Ну, не буду мешать твоей работе. – Он протянул визитку обратно.

\- Да, кресло-качалка само себя не доделает, - согласился Дженсен. Какая-то грусть и что-то, похожее на сожаление, было в его глазах, но очевидно, для него этого было недостаточно, чтобы попросить Джареда не уходить. – Я обязательно пришлю тебе копии фотографий.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Джаред, а потом, уже на полпути к двери, вдруг добавил: - Увидимся.

Дженсен рассмеялся, невесело, но и без злости:

\- Нет, не увидимся.

Это было прощание, и лицо у Джареда было мокрым к тому моменту, как он дошел до машины и сел, вцепившись в руль дрожащими руками.

***  
\- Женевьев уехала на день в Даллас вместе с твоей сестрой и Мисси, чтобы найти свадебное платье, - так поприветствовала Джареда мама, когда он вернулся домой.

После утренних событий ему нужно было проветрить голову, поэтому он уехал за город и припарковался на краю поля, на том месте, где много раз во времена их юности оставлял свой грузовичок Дженсен. Он пытался обдумать все, что случилось с момента его возвращения в город, то, как Дженсен перевернул все с ног на голову. Столярное дело и занятия, то, как он держался за их брак и Элис - всего этого было слишком для Джареда. Совсем не это он ожидал увидеть, возвращаясь в город, совсем не так он представлял себе жизнь Дженсена со времен своего отъезда в Лос-Анджелес. Как тот Дженсен, которого он помнил, от которого так отчаянно хотел сбежать, превратился в того, с кем он недавно разговаривал? Словно это были две разные версии Дженсена, и Джаред не понимал, как они сочетаются.

\- Джаред? – мамин голос прервал его мысли, и он понял, что совершенно отвлекся и не слышал, о чем она говорила. – Что случилось?

\- Почему ты не рассказала мне про Дженсена? – выпалил он, не думая, с нотками обвинения в голосе.

Мама вздрогнула:

\- А что с Дженсеном?

\- Про учебу и про магазин. – Джаред уселся на один из кухонных стульев. – Что он многого добился.

Шерри тяжело вздохнула, сняла фартук и достала из холодильника бутылку пива. Она поставила бутылку перед ним, прежде чем сесть напротив, поправляя волосы.

\- Мама?

Она снова вздохнула и подтолкнула бутылку ближе к нему.

\- Если мы собираемся заводить этот разговор, милый, тогда, думаю, тебе это понадобится.

Джаред недоуменно нахмурился. О чем, черт возьми, мама говорит? Что она скрывает от него?

\- Какой разговор?

Она поджала губы, потом произнесла:

\- Разговор о тебе и Дженсене.

\- Я... – начал Джаред, но он действительно не понимал, что происходит, поэтому на ум приходило только: - Что?

\- Прежде чем я скажу то, что собираюсь, я хочу все прояснить, договорились? Ты ведь знаешь, что все, чего я хочу – чтобы ты был счастлив? – спросила она. Джаред впервые видел, чтобы мама так нервничала.

\- Я знаю, мам, - ответил он еле слышным шепотом, потому что, о чем бы она ни собиралась рассказать, это явно будет что-то нехорошее.

\- Тогда есть нечто, о чем ты должен знать, чтобы понять, почему мы ничего не рассказывали тебе о Дженсене.

\- И что мне нужно знать?

\- Многое из этого касается Дженсена, - сказала мама, и в глазах ее мелькнуло что-то похожее на чувство вины. – Твоему папе или мне стоило кое-что из этого рассказать тебе раньше, но нам казалось, мы поступаем правильно. 

\- Мама? Ты меня пугаешь.

Она накрыла его руку своей и продолжила:

\- После твоего отъезда Дженсен приходил к нам почти каждый день, пока отец не поговорил с ним серьезно. Интересовался, есть ли у нас новости от тебя. Понимаешь, он нашел твое письмо только через три дня после того, как ты уехал.

Джаред подавился воздухом. Три дня Дженсен не знал, куда он исчез, что с ним случилось. Не видел записки, которую Джаред оставил на каминной полке, в которой заявлял, что между ними все кончено и что он уезжает из города. И просил Дженсена не ездить за ним.

\- Я никогда не видела, чтобы так сходили с ума от беспокойства. В то время мы думали, что он просто паникует из-за того, что ты пропал. Для всех нас это тоже были не самые легкие пара дней.

\- Прости, - выдохнул Джаред, но если мама и слышала, то не показала этого, не остановилась.

\- После того, как он пришел и рассказал нам про Элис... то, как он вел себя, почему переживал, что ты что-то с собой сделал... в этом было больше смысла. Он был убежден, что ты въехал на машине в дерево или еще что похуже. Он два дня провел за рулем, уговорил отца, Джеффа и ДжейДи, и они тоже ездили по всему округу в поисках тебя. 

Джаред почувствовал вину – то, чего он никогда раньше не испытывал, думая о своем отъезде. Он всегда считал, что Дженсен нашел письмо и знал, что Джаред бросил его. А вместо этого через три дня после смерти Элис Дженсен думал, что Джаред покончил с собой и тоже оставил его навсегда. А не просто ушел от него.

\- Он периодически возвращался домой, чтобы позвонить. Искал тебя по всем больница, всем моргам и полицейским участкам в радиусе двух сотен миль. Когда Дженсен нашел письмо, в нем как будто что-то сломалось, но мне кажется, он так и не избавился до конца от этого страха, что с тобой что-то случилось. - Мама замолчала и поднялась из-за стола, делая паузу, чтобы немного взять себя в руки, налила в стакан приличную порцию джина и сделала небольшой глоток. – Отец наконец не выдержал и отчитал его, что он приходит к нам в любое время дня и ночи и не всегда трезвый, чтобы спросить, не слышали ли мы что-нибудь о тебе. И Дженсен признался, что подводит тебя, потому что не может защитить.

В это несложно было поверить. Дженсен всю жизнь присматривал за Джаредом, всегда был рядом, на шаг впереди или позади, прикрывая спину. Джареду это казалось слишком деспотичным, подавляющим, это была еще одна причина уйти, получить шанс быть самим собой. Он никогда не думал, что для Дженсена это было важно, что он видел себя защитником Джареда.

\- Когда ты связался с нами, чтобы сказать, что с тобой все в порядке, ты поставил нас в очень неловкую ситуацию. Дженсен был нам как член семьи, всегда будет, неважно, любишь ты его или ненавидишь. И он так сильно любил тебя.

\- Мама, слушай, - попытался извиниться Джаред. Он даже не подумал об этом, когда впервые позвонил родителям из Лос-Анджелеса, чтобы сообщить, что с ним все в порядке и он счастлив, что у него есть квартира и работа. Он просто заставил их поклясться, что Дженсен не узнает, где он и чем занимается, заявил, что навсегда порвал с ним.

\- Нет, дорогой, ты меня послушай, - перебила его мама, приняв его попытку извиниться за протест. – Когда ты нам позвонил, мы сказали ему, что с тобой все в порядке. Но мы не предали твое доверие и не сказали, где ты. Это было нелегко, ему было очень плохо. Я не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но ты позвонил нам как раз в день твоего рождения. Тебя не было несколько месяцев, и мы не слышали от тебя ни слова.

Чувство вины снова охватило его горячей волной. Как же он не понял, что бросил не только Дженсена, но и свою семью. Как же сильно ему хотелось сбежать, что это казалось ему неважным.

\- Сэм рассказывала, что он совсем не спит, хотя по его виду это не трудно было понять. А еще она говорила, что он похудел на двадцать фунтов, хотя мне кажется, это были все сорок, а то и больше.

\- Что?! – Джаред отчаянно пытался представить Дженсена, потерявшего сорок фунтов веса. Он не был уверен, что Дженсен вообще мог вынести такое. Джаред даже не догадывался, что его уход мог так сказаться на нем. А теперь, в свете всего случившегося после его возвращения, он не знал, что и думать. Неужели он ошибался все это время? Он думал, что Дженсен просто будет жить дальше... Сколько еще неправильных предположений он наделал?

\- Сэм начинала поговаривать, что заберет у него ключи от машины. Он ездил повсюду, и она боялась, что он рано или поздно въедет в дерево, - продолжала мама, голос ее немного дрожал. – А потом он объявился здесь, умолял нас сказать, где ты, и сдержать в тот день данное тебе слово – это было самым сложным, что мне когда-либо приходилось делать. 

Она замолчала ненадолго, взяв с крючка полотенце и вытирая им уголки глаз. У Джареда не было слов, да он и не уверен был, что найдутся такие слова, что могли бы хоть немного все исправить, сгладить ситуацию, в которую он поставил своих родителей и Дженсена. Даже если он признается, что не думал об этом, не представлял последствий своей просьбы, это все равно ничего не изменит.

Оставалось только ждать, пока мама возьмет себя в руки, отхлебнет немного джина и продолжит рассказывать.

\- Потом однажды он увидел рекламу по телевизору, анонс того шоу, с которого ты начинал, и понял, что ты в Голливуде. Пришел к нам, выглядел хуже смерти, и сказал, что собирается найти тебя. 

\- Найти меня? В Лос-Анджелесе?

Шерри кивнула:

\- Спустя две недели он вернулся, стащил из бара ящик виски, не сказав никому. Через три дня ДжейДи пришлось везти его в больницу. Он провалялся там неделю с истощением и алкогольным отравлением.

\- О Господи... – Джаред спрятал лицо в ладонях, пытаясь справиться с бурей эмоций, бушующей в нем. 

\- Конечно, он поправился, переехал ненадолго к Сэм и ДжейДи, а потом Данниль вернулась в город, и, кажется, это было то, что ему нужно. Два разбитых сердца, помогающие друг другу придти в себя. Думаю, и мальчики ее очень помогли. Они просто боготворят его с самой первой встречи. 

Он никогда не рассказывал нам, что случилось в Лос-Анджелесе, мы только знаем, что для него это было слишком большим потрясением и он собирался ждать твоего возвращения. Мы решили, что если бы он виделся с тобой, то мы бы об этом узнали.

\- Я даже не догадывался, - признался Джаред хриплым от едва сдерживаемых слез голосом. – Я не знал, что он приезжал.

\- С тех пор он сумел наладить свою жизнь. Первый год был трудным для всех нас, но тяжелее всех пришлось Сэм и ДжейДи, ведь они видели, что происходит с их сыном. После Лос-Анджелеса Дженсен понемногу начал приходить в себя, шаг за шагом. С головой ушел в новую работу. Он говорил, что не создан для жизни в ЭлЭй, но, может быть, он сможет создать здесь что-то, ради чего ты можешь вернуться. Вот почему он не подписывал бумаги на развод. Он хотел, чтобы ты вернулся.

Джареду показалось, что его ударили кувалдой - тяжесть в груди была почти невыносимой, он не мог дышать.

\- Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь?

\- Потому что, как бы ни было от этого больно, ты должен был это услышать. – Мама снова взяла его за руку. Он вцепился в нее, ища утешения в этом касании. – Ты запутался, не зная, кто ты и чего хочешь. У тебя сейчас точно такое же выражение на лице, какое было, когда ты пришел ко мне и признался, что тебе хочется целовать Дженсена, а не девочек. 

\- Я думал, ты рада, что я женюсь на Женевьев, – сказал Джаред, шмыгнув носом. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз так много плакал не перед камерами. Ведь он верил, верил, что впереди его ждала счастливая жизнь, и что родители были рады за него.

\- Я была рада тому, что ты был счастлив, - ответила мама, чуть сжав его руку.

У Джареда кружилась голова, от всех тех слов, что он не хотел слышать, но теперь все вставало на свои места. Почему Дженсен не давал ему развод, почему он хранил все их вещи в доме и до сих пор был один. Почему в его жизни не было никого кроме Джареда.

Это был совсем не тот Дженсен, которого он помнил. Это был не тот Дженсен, которого он с такой уверенностью покинул. Это был человек, на котором он женился, человек, которого он любил и с которым был счастлив, о котором вспоминал совсем недавно в их доме.

Но еще были он и Женевьев, и они собирались быть счастливыми...

\- А теперь говоришь мне все это? – проскулил он. – Это нечестно.

Он не хотел сомневаться в своих поступках, в том, кем был Дженсен и что для него значил. В том, почему он уехал.

Мама с грустью кивнула, соглашаясь:

\- Да, Джаред, нечестно. Так же, как и то, что ты сделал с Дженсеном. И ты должен был это услышать.

\- Почему сейчас? – Джаред взял полотенце и вытер лицо.

\- Потому что тебе нужно сделать правильный выбор, прежде чем ты совершишь то, что потом нельзя будет исправить. Может быть, мне стоило рассказать об этом намного раньше, заставить тебя выслушать и не обращать внимания на твои слова о том, что ты не хочешь ничего слышать о Дженсене.

\- Рассказать, что он ждал меня?

Мама кивнула.

\- Хотя я не знаю, поверил бы ты, если б не вернулся сюда.

Джаред отрицательно мотнул головой. Он бы не поверил. Дженсен был совсем не тем, кого он помнил, и теперь Джаред не знал, что и думать.

\- Мы всегда надеялись, что ты вернешься, что перестанешь убегать от смерти Элис, но когда твое имя стало проявляться на афишах, мы поняли, что этого не случится. Мы слушали, как ты рассказываешь, как тебе нравится в Голливуде, и думали, что, может быть, ты достаточно исцелился, чтобы увидеть.

\- Что увидеть? – спросил Джаред, хотя боялся, что уже и так знает ответ. Появившийся где-то на краешке сознания с тех пор, как он вернулся в город и встретился с Дженсеном. Мысль о совершенных им ошибках, обо всех тех вещах, в которые он так долго верил, о чем не позволял себе думать или вспоминать, или говорить.

\- Ты знаешь что, Джаред, - произнесла мама с пониманием, - просто не хочешь в этом признаваться. Ты так долго твердил себе то, во что хотел верить. Пришло время подумать о том, что действительно случилось, когда ты уехал, и о том, чего ты хочешь сейчас. И знай, к какому бы решению ты ни пришел, мы с папой любим тебя.

Мама поднялась, поцеловала его в макушку и вышла из кухни. А Джаред еще долго сидел в одиночестве, борясь с самим с собой, пока за окном не начало темнеть и пока ему не осталось только одно.

Он должен был нарушить свое обещание.

Он должен был пойти и увидеться с Дженсеном.

***  
Это был не тот разговор, который стоило вести в магазине Дженсена, там, куда в любой момент кто-нибудь мог войти и помешать им. Это нужно было сделать наедине. Там, где останутся только они и все те слова и эмоции, что появятся, когда Джаред спросит то, что собирался.

Ему нужно было знать, правду ли сказала мама. Попытаться сложить два образа, два его представления о Дженсене. Нужно было двигаться вперед, но все, о чем он мог думать, это «Дженсен» и «почему».

Джаред поехал к дому. Ворота были открыты, и он впервые смог подъехать к самому крыльцу, припарковавшись там, где обычно стоял пикап Дженсена. Значит, Дженсена не было дома, но Джаред мог и подождать. 

Заперев машину, он сел на ступеньки крыльца и принялся ждать. Он даже не понял, что уже очень поздно, пока ярко горящие в полной темноте фары приближающегося грузовичка не заставили его прищуриться. Не двигаясь, Джаред смотрел, как Дженсен вылез из машины – Бижу следовала за ним по пятам, – подошел и встал перед ним, недовольно хмурясь. 

\- Учитывая, что ты вроде как должен был оставить меня в покое, даже смешно, что за сегодняшний день я видел тебя чаще, чем за последние пять лет.  
Джаред поежился и опустил глаза. Конечно, он заслужил это, но все равно было неприятно.

\- Я знаю и обещаю, что после этого ты меня больше никогда не увидишь. Мне просто нужно поговорить.

\- О чем? – Дженсен скрестил руки на груди, и Джаред понял, как близок он к тому, чтобы вывести Дженсена из себя. Но ему необходимо было знать, правда ли все то, о чем сказала ему мама.

\- О том, что случилось после моего ухода, - отозвался он тихо.

Реакция была вполне ожидаемой: Дженсен прошел мимо него к входной двери, ругаясь на ходу.

\- Мать твою, Джаред, а более тяжелую и эмоциональную тему для беседы ты не мог найти? 

Вытянув шею, Джаред наблюдал, как он открыл дверь и протопал внутрь. Одна за другой в доме зажглись лампы, но Джаред не двигался; он не собирался входить без приглашения. Он был не в праве, ведь это был теперь не его дом. Именно поэтому он вернул ключи.

Через несколько минут Дженсен высунулся в двери – уже не такой сердитый – и окликнул:

\- Ты заходишь или как?

Джаред кивнул и поднялся на ноги, потягиваясь, разминая затекшие ноги и спину.

\- Давно здесь сидишь? – спросил Дженсен. Джаред пожал плечами:

\- Где-то с тех пор, как начало темнеть.

Дженсен покачал головой, лицо его выражало что-то среднее между расстройством и отчаянием. Он подтолкнул Джареда к дивану.

\- Садись. Я приготовлю тебе кофе.

Джаред сделал, как велено, сел на диван и стал ждать, решив, что Дженсену понадобиться немного больше времени наедине, чем требуется, чтобы сварить кофе. К тому моменту, как Дженсен показался из кухни, Бижу сидела у его ног, положив голову ему на колени, подставляясь под ласку. Джаред взял кружку свободной рукой и уловил идущий от Дженсена сильный запах виски. Он не стал ничего говорить, а уж тем более делать замечание. Даже его мама налила себе выпить, когда беседовала с ним, и он не собирался судить Дженсена, если у того в кружке было больше виски, чем кофе.

\- Ну так, откуда вдруг такой интерес, Джаред? Потому что я был совершенно серьезен, когда просил тебя не приходить больше. Для меня это нелегко, знаешь ли. 

\- Я понимаю и прошу прощения... Я собирался оставить тебя в покое, клянусь.

\- Но?.. – Дженсен вопросительно приподнял брови, и Джаред честно признался:

\- Мне нужно знать, что случилось после моего ухода. Что случилось с тобой.

Дженсен резко вздохнул, и Джаред заметил, как изменилась вся его поза. Он был на грани с того момента, как увидел Джареда на крыльце, контролировал каждое свое движение. И сейчас все его тело было словно натянутая струна, но выражения боли на лице он скрыть не смог. Джаред понимал, что ведет себя, как последняя сволочь, задавая Дженсену этот вопрос, но ему нужно было знать. Чтобы разобраться, ведь все так запуталось с тех пор, как он приехал в город.

\- Знаешь, это не совсем честно – спрашивать у меня о таком, - произнес Дженсен и сделал глоток из своей кружки.

\- Знаю, - согласился Джаред. – Но когда я вернулся из твоего магазина, мама усадила меня и рассказала... ну, она много чего рассказала. И мне нужно знать, правда ли все это.

\- А какая разница? – поинтересовался Дженсен с таким усталым вздохом, какой просто не должен был издавать человек чуть за тридцать. – Мы разведены, Джаред. Ты получил, что хотел, все кончено. Какой смысл ворошить прошлое?

Джаред не мог ответить на его вопрос. Не мог сказать ничего, что не прозвучало бы эгоистично, что могло бы убедить Дженсена. И хотя он знал, что это подло, у него все равно не было других слов кроме:

\- Мама сказала, ты не соглашался на развод, потому что ждал, что я вернусь.

\- Ну, твоя мама слишком много болтает, - резко ответил Дженсен, прежде чем снова отпить кофе. Джаред решил спустить ему с рук оскорбление.

\- Но это правда, так ведь? – спросил он, боясь, что Дженсен скажет «да», сделает все рассказанное мамой реальным.

С каким-то сломленным выражением Дженсен посмотрел ему в глаза и тихо произнес:

\- Конечно, это правда. Я любил тебя, сколько себя помню. Почему, по-твоему, я не подписывал бумаги?

Джаред поерзал на стуле и виновато отвел глаза.

\- О. Серьезно? – Дженсен выглядел так, словно его ударили. – Ты, правда, думал, что я не подписывал их только назло тебе?

\- Наверное. – Джаред дернул плечом, чувство вины в нем становилось все сильнее. Дженсен потер лицо.

\- Господи, я не хотел досадить тебе. Я хотел, чтобы ты вернулся... – Он шумно сглотнул, и у Джареда снова неожиданно больно кольнуло в сердце. – Я хотел, чтобы ты вернулся домой, чтобы мы могли все исправить. Я пытался связаться с тобой через твоего адвоката, хотел попросить тебя просто приехать и поговорить.

\- А я велел ему не передавать мне никаких сообщений от тебя.

\- Все, что у меня было – эти бумаги, и я не отдавал их, ждал, что ты вернешься и встретишься со мной. Я даже не представлял, что ты будешь ждать так долго.

Джареда захлестнуло оглушительным шквалом эмоций, и он испугался, что может утонуть в них. Он не понимал, как Дженсен может быть таким спокойным, говоря о том, что причинило ему столько боли, если верить словам мамы. А потом он вспомнил, что Дженсен отпустил его... 

\- Если ты ждал меня, почему ты подписал их той ночью?

Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда взглядом, ясно говорящим «перестань быть идиотом», и ответил:

\- Я ведь уже говорил тебе.

Джаред вспомнил их разговор с Женевьев и последующую беседу наедине и покачал головой:

\- Нет, ты говорил, что сказал большую часть правды. Мне нужно услышать всю.

\- Ты пытался трахнуть меня, Джаред. – В голосе Дженсена было больше горечи, чем злости. Со злостью Джаред мог справиться, но вместо этого было только больнее от понимания того, что он был причиной этой горечи. - Я ждал тебя пять лет, и ты появляешься, обрученный и сердитый, и требующий, в годовщину ее смерти. Когда я пришел к маме, чтобы помочь ей, то подумал, может быть, если ты вспомнил, что значит этот день, это что-то изменит, изменит то, что ты чувствуешь. Я был глупым и слабым, и должен был сказать «нет», когда ты поцеловал меня, но мне так сильно хотелось верить, что я могу вернуть тебя. Я сказал тебе, что у меня никого не было. Правда, кстати. А ты заявил, что возвращаешься в Лос-Анджелес, и вот тогда я понял – что бы ты ни делал, это не то, чего я хотел.

Дженсен говорил спокойно, с такой отрешенностью, какой Джаред совсем не ожидал, но видел, что это напускное. Глаза Дженсена и его голос выдавали, как ему больно, как он говорит себе, что с ним все в порядке, надеясь, что, в конце концов, так и будет. 

\- А чего ты хотел? – С каждым своим произнесенным словом, которым он подталкивал Дженсена за край, Джаред ненавидел себя чуточку больше, но он обязан был спросить.

\- Тебя, нас вместе. Джареда, которого я любил, даже если это именно он бросил меня, сбежал, потому что не смог смириться со смертью нашей дочери. Когда в баре ты попросил прощения, я подумал, что у нас есть шанс, но я ошибся.

\- Я не понимаю, - выдохнул Джаред. Но он понимал и боялся этого, боялся, что Дженсен облечет в слова то, что не смогла сказать его мама.

Дженсен снова вздохнул, тише, но все с такой же грустью, глядя в стену за плечом Джареда. 

\- Я давно, еще когда ты сказал родителям, что уехал именно из-за меня, должен был понять, что ты не дашь нам второго шанса. Я не хотел тебя отпускать, поэтому говорил себе, что однажды ты бы справился с ее смертью. Ты бы перестал убегать от нее и от меня и вернулся бы, чтоб мы могли найти способ снова быть счастливыми вместе.

И снова Джаред просто обязан был спросить:

\- Ты все еще любишь меня?

\- Не задавай глупых вопросов, - укорил его Дженсен. – Я всегда буду тебя любить.

\- И ты просто собирался отойти в сторону и позволить мне жениться на ком-то другом. – У Джареда голова трещала от всего сказанного Дженсеном и мамой; от всего, о чем он никогда не догадывался, и что совершенно не совпадало с его представлениями в течение долгого времени.

\- Да, собирался. Собираюсь, - подтвердил Дженсен, хотя Джаред и так уже это знал. Знал, что все, что он думал о Дженсене со времени своего отъезда, было неверным. – Любовь к тебе не значит, что я не могу тебя отпустить, сейчас я это понимаю. Ты живешь дальше. Ты не вернешься ко мне, и пришло время и мне принять это и попытаться двигаться дальше. 

Господи, как же Джаред ошибался. Почему он так долго позволял себе верить, что был несчастлив с Дженсеном, когда этот дом и все хранившиеся в нем воспоминания были свидетельством того, как много они значили друг для друга, как сильно любили друг друга все эти годы? Как ему вообще удалось убедить себя, что он убегал не от смерти Элис, а от Дженсена?

\- А теперь тебе пора уходить, Джаред. В этот раз навсегда.

Джаред кивнул, позволил Дженсену помочь ему подняться с дивана и проводить до дверей. Пообещал, что не вернется, что даст Дженсену покой, которого он заслуживает. Ему казалось, что он движется механически, по инерции, все силы уходили на то, чтобы не сорваться. Он не знал, как удержать себя в руках, будто на автопилоте сел за руль машины и двинулся вперед. Единственная мысль билась в его голове бесконечным саундтреком, вопрос: как же я допустил, чтобы вся моя жизнь стала ложью?

Не удивительно, что в итоге Джаред оказался на кладбище, у могилы Элис, там, где все началось.

Они все знали, что он делает. Что он убегает, от чего он убегает. Он построил всю свою новую жизнь на одной лжи за другой, и как же ему сейчас жить дальше? 

Джаред сел на траву и разрыдался. И со слезами он выпускал весь свой страх и смятение, и горе, которые он держал в себе последние пять лет. В конце концов, истощенный эмоционально, он уснул и впервые с момента возвращения домой не видел снов.

Когда он проснулся, было все еще прохладно, а солнце висело низко над горизонтом. Он смотрел на могилу Элис, пока оно поднималось все выше, и понимал, что должен сделать.

Час спустя он вытер лицо, дождался, пока перестанут дрожать руки, и позвонил Женевьев, сообщив, где его можно найти.

***  
\- Господи Иисусе, Джаред, ты хоть представляешь, как меня напугал? 

Джаред смотрел в пространство отрешенным взглядом, пытаясь хотя бы немного ни о чем не думать, и высокий голос Женевьев заставил его вздрогнуть. Он поднял на нее взгляд и прошептал тихое «извини». У Жен были темные круги под глазами, невыспавшийся вид, и одевалась она явно наспех. Ведь Джареда не было дома всю ночь.

\- Твоя мама просила меня не волноваться, но не говорила, где ты... – она замолчала, увидев наконец надгробие, рядом с которым сидел Джаред. – Джаред? – Ее голос немного дрожал от растерянности, страха и беспокойства.

Дотянувшись, Джаред осторожно обхватил пальцами ее тонкое запястье и потянул вниз, скорее указывая, чем предлагая:

\- Тебе лучше сесть.

Она послушалась. 

Настала пора держать ответ.

\- Мне кажется, - сказала Женевьев, тяжело вздохнув, - ты должен объяснить мне все, а потом сказать, где ты был всю ночь.

Хотя она и подсказала ему, в каком порядке отвечать, Джаред начал с самой легкой части:

\- Всю ночь я был здесь.

Женевьев кивнула, но промолчала, ожидая объяснений, которые так сложно было облечь в слова. От одной мысли об этом у Джареда больно тянуло в груди. Но это нужно было сказать. Он скрывал Элис пять лет, и его дочь заслуживала от него большего. 

\- Мы собирались удочерить ее. Она должна была стать нашей дочерью, - объяснил Джаред. На последнем слове его голос дрогнул, и лицо Жен смягчилось.

\- Что произошло? – спросила она, взяв его руку в свою, предлагая ему комфорт, на который он не имел права. Не после того, как он все время скрывал это от нее.

\- За несколько дней до того, как мы должны были подписать последние бумаги и забрать ее домой, она заболела менингитом, в очень тяжелой форме. Врачи не смогли ничего сделать, а мы едва успели в больницу, чтобы попрощаться. 

\- Мне очень жаль, малыш, - тихо произнесла Жен, и в ее голосе не было ничего, кроме любви и сочувствия. Которых Джаред тоже не заслуживал, не ради Элис и не от Женевьев, учитывая, что он уже сделал и что собирается сделать. Как бы ему ни хотелось принять это сочувствие, окунуться в эту любовь и продолжать жить дальше в том нагромождении лжи, что он создал, он не мог. Он должен был рассказать правду, так же, как ей нужно было услышать, что произошло, чтобы все понять. 

\- Дженсен воспринял ее смерть очень тяжело. Это случилось за пару недель до его тридцатилетия, и он так сильно хотел ее, хотел детей. Думаю, он всегда их хотел, но ждал, когда я буду готов. 

И теперь пришло время сказать всю правду. На которую намекала мама, о которой говорил Дженсен, но в которую Джаред не хотел верить. Обо всем, что произошло на самом деле, обо всех тех ошибках, которые он совершил.

\- Когда мы потеряли ее, я был... я был сам не свой, и я не знал, как все исправить, как сделать лучше ему или себе, как нам пережить это. Через три дня после ее смерти я опустошил наш банковский счет и купил билет до Лос-Анджелеса. Я поцеловал его на прощание и сказал, что иду в бар выпить...

\- Джаред, - охнула Женевьев, но он продолжал.

\- Я оставил ему письмо, где говорил, что следую за своей мечтой, которую он всегда мешал мне достичь. Что переезжаю в ЭлЭй и что между нами все кончено. Больше я не возвращался, не разговаривал с ним, даже бумаги на развод приходили от адвоката. А он не подписывал их, потому что ждал, что я вернусь, что перестану убегать от случившегося, только я так и не перестал... до этого момента.

\- Но ты всегда говорил, что ненавидел жизнь здесь? – удивленно спросила Жен, так умильно нахмурив лоб, что, случись это пару дней назад, Джареду захотелось бы поцеловать ее. – Ты рассказывал мне, что приехал в Лос-Анджелес, потому что был несчастлив.

\- Я не был несчастлив, совсем наоборот. Ты помнишь фотографии в «Эллен»?

Она кивнула, и Джаред продолжал. Правда, которую так сложно было принять рассудком, теперь лилась беспрерывным эмоциональным потоком, освобождая душу и сердце.

\- Я встретил тебя через два года после того, как уехал из города... И когда я рассказывал тебе о своей жизни здесь, я верил в свои слова. Но все, что я говорил об этом месте, было ложью, в которой я убедил себя еще до нашей встречи. И скорее всего, я так бы и верил в эту ложь, если бы не вернулся сюда.

\- Ты врал?

\- Да, самому себе, очень долгое время, - тихо сознался Джаред, не сводя глаз с надгробия. – Достаточно долго, чтобы убедить себя, что это правда. Что мы с Дженсеном были несчастливы, что он был сволочью и заслужил все, что я сделал с ним, уехав. А самое худшее – я убедил себя, что поступил правильно, а это не так. Господи, это совсем не так, я ошибался, но мне просто было больно и страшно, и я был идиотом, таким идиотом. – Он снова плакал, хотя думал, что после прошедшей ночи слез уже не осталось, и говорил самую болезненную, самую постыдную правду: - Дженсен совершенно не заслуживал того, через что я заставил его пройти.

Женевьев долго молчала, Джаред слышал только ее дрожащее дыхание. Когда он наконец посмотрел на нее, то понял, что она плачет. Тихие слезы катились по ее лицу, капали на свитер. 

\- Прости, - произнес он, зная, что это бесполезно, что он не мог ничего сказать или сделать, чтобы все исправить. 

\- И что все это значит, Джаред? – спросила Женевьев, глядя на их сцепленные руки. Она не смотрела на него, и Джаред ее не винил.

\- Это значит, мне нужно время, чтобы со всем разобраться. Я врал себе последние пять лет, и я больше не уверен, кто я вообще такой. – Теперь ему оставалось только быть честным, пусть даже он не знал, чем это обернется для него, для них. Женевьев не заслужила, чтобы он впутывал ее в тот бардак, который сам создал.

\- И что? Ты отменяешь свадьбу, бросаешь меня ради Дженсена? – Первая искорка гнева вспыхнула в ее глазах, когда она наконец посмотрела на него, требуя ответа, который он не мог дать. Ответы и гнев – она имела право и на то и на другое.

\- Нет, может быть, я не знаю, - замялся Джаред. Хотел бы он сказать что-то еще, как-то убедить ее и успокоить, но не мог. Он не знал. Кого или чего он хотел.

\- Джаред, - Женевьев вздохнула, ссутулив плечи, гнев в ее глазах исчез так же быстро, как и появился, сменившись слезами. – Помоги мне понять, потому что я совсем запуталась и мне страшно.

\- Прости, - снова сказал Джаред, зная, сколько бы он это не повторял, он ничего не исправит и не покажет, как сильно сожалеет. После всей его лжи любые слова будут казаться пустыми. – Я только знаю, что сейчас я не могу это сделать. Жениться или быть с тобой. Я уже не знаю даже, кто я, что я чувствую под слоем той лжи, которой утешал себя. Я не знаю, чего хочу, и притворяться, что это не так несправедливо по отношению к тебе.

\- Ты меня просишь подождать тебя? – спросила она, и сердце Джареда опять сжалось болезненно, потому что он знал – если он попросит, она будет ждать. Именно поэтому Джаред сказал:

\- Нет, не прошу. Я не буду просить тебя об этом, Женевьев. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, я любил – люблю – тебя, и я был счастлив с тобой, но я не знаю, что будет дальше. Не знаю и не хочу заставлять тебя ждать того, что я, возможно, не смогу тебе дать, как бы сильно мне этого ни хотелось.

Женевьев кивнула. Она чуть дрожала, и Джареду хотелось потянуться к ней, крепко прижать к себе и утешить. Только он не мог, ведь это он причинил ей боль, так же, как и Дженсену, и себе. Может быть, он не заслуживал никого из них.

Поднявшись, Женевьев принялась вытирать лицо рукавом свитера, пока ее щеки не стали красными – почти как ее глаза и нос, – но сухими. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Джаред. И у меня нет другого выхода, кроме как ждать. Просто... просто не приходи, пока не будешь абсолютно уверен... И не возвращайся ко мне, если думаешь, что все еще любишь его.

Джаред кивнул, соглашаясь, и молча смотрел, как она уходит. Сказать было нечего. Оставалось только разобраться, чего он хочет.

Кого он хочет.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Странная штука случилась. – Голос Дженсена вырвал Джареда из путаницы мыслей. Вздрогнув, Джаред оторвал взгляд от своих коленей и увидел, что Дженсен стоит рядом с ним у могилы Элис. 

\- А? – Ничего более внятного на ум не приходило. На мгновение Джаред задумался, не заснул ли он опять. Может, это всего лишь сон?

\- Привет, малышка. – Дженсен нежно провел кончиками пальцев по надгробию, потом наклонился и прижался губами к его верхушке. 

У Джареда сжалось горло, он понял, что это не сон. Ему никогда не могло присниться такое, насколько открытым и уязвимым казался Дженсен в этот момент, показывая всю свою любовь и все горе потери, которые он испытывал к этой маленькой девочке. Дженсен сел рядом и протянул ему кружку-термос, из которой доносился аромат кофе, на этот раз без виски. Джаред взял кружку, пробормотав «спасибо». Он был немного ошарашен из-за того, что Дженсен... он и сам не знал, что. Был здесь? Разговаривал с ним? Заботился? Все сразу.

\- Твоя невеста объявилась в моем доме и заявила, что я должен придти сюда и увидеться с тобой.

Джаред хлопнул ресницами. Дженсен произнес это совершенно обыденным тоном, усевшись по-турецки и упираясь локтями в колени. Как будто это обычное дело, когда невеста, с которой Джаред почти порвал, приходит в дом к его бывшему мужу, чтобы отправить того за Джаредом на могилу их почти что дочери.

Но беспечный тон Дженсена был всего лишь завесой, что бы ни произошло дальше, ничего хорошего Джаред не ждал. Он не смог удержаться от смеха. Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на него:

\- Джей?

\- Моя жизнь, - объяснил Джаред, все еще смеясь над тем, как же все запуталось. Может, это и было больше похоже на истерику, но ему было плевать. Казалось, внутри него что-то сломалось, вся тяжесть и напряжение, которое копились в нем с того момента, как он вернулся в город, постепенно исчезали. Честность по отношению к себе и к Женевьев внезапно подействовала очищающе. – Нарочно не придумаешь.

Дженсен усмехнулся:

\- Ну не знаю, будь Даллас немного прогрессивнее...

Джаред хохотнул и отпил кофе из кружки – на удивление вкусный, именно такой, как он любил. Дальше было бессмысленно ходить вокруг да около.

\- Почему ты здесь? В смысле, что такого сказала Женевьев, чтобы заставить тебя придти? 

Было же совершенно очевидно, что когда Джаред ушел из дома Дженсена, это был конец. И в этот раз насовсем.

\- Да ей и не нужно было много говорить, Джей. Видимо, если однажды Падалеки разбивает тебе сердце, потом довольно легко замечаешь, когда это случается с другими. 

\- Я отменил свадьбу, - сказал Джаред. Дженсен, скорее всего, и так уже знал, но ему нужно было произнести это вслух.

\- По-моему, она использовала слова «отложил на неопределенный срок», но суть я понял. – Он помолчал, страдальчески поморщившись, сделал глубокий вдох и выпалил:

\- Это из-за того, что случилось прошлой ночью?

«Почти», - подумал Джаред.

\- Если ты спрашиваешь, в тебе ли дело, тогда да. В тебе и в прошлой ночи.

Дженсен не выглядел особо впечатленным. Джаред, конечно, подозревал, что так будет, но это не мешало ему надеяться. 

\- Черт, Джей.

Джаред снова рассмеялся. Потому что либо так, либо плакать. Потому что сейчас ему вежливо, но уверенно откажет Дженсен. Человек, который пять лет ждал его возвращения, и которого Джаред умудрился навсегда прогнать от себя меньше чем за неделю. Человек, ради которого он совершенно серьезно рассматривал возможность бросить свою невесту. И во всем был виноват только он сам. Его жизнь – отстой.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что прошлая ночь не была частью какого-то хитрого плана с целью вернуть тебя, так ведь? – немного неуклюже поинтересовался Дженсен. – Ты счастлив с ней, поэтому вернись к своей девушке, скажи ей, что ты дурак, потом уезжайте в Лос-Анджелес и заведите кучу милых симпатичных детишек.

\- Ты ждал меня пять лет, Джен. Ждал моего возвращения, чтобы покорить меня снова. А теперь просто говоришь мне уйти? – подавленно спросил Джаред, потому что знал – Дженсен не изменит своего мнения.

\- Ты ведь участвовал в разговоре прошлой ночью? Я сказал тебе... – Дженсен вздохнул. – Я так долго тебя ждал, хотя ты в это время уже жил дальше. И мне стоило понять это раньше, я б избавил себя от лишних переживаний.

\- Мне жаль.

\- Мне тоже.

\- Нет, - Джаред мотнул головой, уверенный, что Дженсен не знает, за что он извиняется. – Мне жаль, что я не вернулся и не попытался все прояснить.

\- Да брось, давай будем честными сами с собой. У нас никогда бы не получилось снова. Не думаю, что ты сможешь сделать меня счастливым спустя столько времени, и мы оба знаем, что ты никогда больше не будешь счастлив со мной.

\- Почему нет?

\- И ты еще спрашиваешь? Посмотри на нас, Джей, у нас совершенно разные жизни. Я живу тем, что есть, и меня это устраивает. Создавать вещи, помогать маме, пока не придет время унаследовать бар... а ты… Это ты. Джаред Падалеки, мировая знаменитость. Я не могу уехать к тебе, да и не хочу, а ты не можешь жить здесь. Если б мог, то вернулся бы.

\- Джен...

\- Нет, Джаред, - произнес Дженсен тихо и отвел взгляд. Джаред видел, как напряжены его плечи, как сжаты губы, но причиной этого была не злость, нет. Это были выдержка и самоконтроль, и как бы ни было эгоистично, Джаред хотел, чтобы Дженсен отпустил себя. Чтобы Джаред мог увидеть, действительно ли он этого хочет, действительно ли это его выбор. – Я люблю тебя, но я не буду, не хочу начинать все сначала. Однажды меня это едва не убило, и впервые за долгое время мне кажется, что в моей жизни все может быть нормально.

\- Неужели ты не хочешь большего? Не хочешь быть счастливым?

\- Приятель, я реалист, и учитывая последние пять лет? «Нормально» меня вполне устраивает.

\- Я люблю тебя, - всхлипнул Джаред и в этот момент понял. В эту самую секунду, сидя у могилы их дочери, рядом с Дженсеном, который смотрел на него так, будто видел впервые. Вот этого он хотел. Он не знал, как этого добьется, сможет ли, но он хотел, больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы они были вместе и счастливы. Хотел вернуть все, что выбросил из своей жизни, от чего сбежал. Хотел именно то, чего не мог иметь. 

Но из-за всего, что он сделал за последние пять лет и несколько дней, Дженсен говорил теперь нет. Между нами все кончено.

\- Не говори так, Джаред, - мягко произнес Дженсен, - пожалуйста, не говори так. Этот город, эта жизнь, я - ты не этого хочешь. Совсем не этого. Уезжай и будь счастлив.

Дженсен поднялся, отряхивая джинсы. Джаред не знал, как его остановить, как заставить его передумать, но точно знал, что не вынесет, если Дженсен уйдет. Он схватил его за запястье, не крепко, но уверенно, и поднял голову, готовый умолять:

\- Пожалуйста...

Дженсен наклонился и заглушил его протест нежным поцелуем, просто прижался губами к губам, а через мгновение уже отодвинулся. Высвободил запястье из ослабевшей хватки, прошептал: «Прощай, Джаред» и ушел.

Джаред не двигался, пока не приехал Джефф и не забрал его домой.

***  
На следующий день Джаред отправился в Лос-Анджелес, правда, не самолетом. Взял машину напрокат и поехал на ней. Голова кружилась – от каждого изгиба шоссе, каждого автографа, что он подписывал, и каждого снимка, для которого улыбался. От каждого удивленного или нервного – вы Джаред Падалеки? – преследовавшего повсюду, как только он покинул единственное место в мире, где был огражден от своей славы.

С каждой милей, приближающей его к Лос-Анджелесу, жизнь голливудской звезды казалась все менее и менее привлекательной.

Он оставил в баре письмо для Дженсена. Заставил ДжейДи поклясться, что тот передаст письмо по назначению, хотя по выражению ДжейДи ясно было видно, что он против этой идеи. Джаред так много хотел сказать, даже после последнего «прощай» Дженсена у могилы Элис, все его извинения и заверения в любви так и рвались на бумагу. Но сейчас для этого было не время, поэтому Джаред написал коротко.

_Дженсен,  
я уезжаю сегодня в ЭлЭй, но не по тем причинам, о которых ты думаешь. Я порываю с Женевьев – лицом к лицу, как и положено – и заканчиваю с неотложными делами. А потом я возвращаюсь. После церемонии Оскара я возвращаюсь домой.  
Я знаю, что мне нужно для счастья. Это ты, мы.  
Чего бы это ни стоило.  
Люблю тебя.  
Джей _

***  
Первое, что сделал Джаред – встретился с Женевьев. Несправедливо было заставлять ее ждать дольше, чем нужно, в том состоянии неопределенности, в котором она оказалась из-за него. Женевьев просила не появляться, пока он не будет уверен, чего хочет, и не оставаться с ней, если он по-прежнему любит Дженсена. Джаред сказал ей правду. Он был уверен, что никогда не переставал любить Дженсена, просто ему удалось так убедить себя, что ненавидит его, что он смог забыть о своих чувствах.

Рвать отношения было больно. Джаред ждал этого, но знал, что поступает правильно. Женевьев плакала, и он жалел, что не может избавить ее от этой боли. Когда она попросила его уйти, он ушел. Оставил ее, сказав на прощание, что она действительно ему небезразлична, но они оба понимают, что оставшись вместе, только причинят друг другу еще больше боли.

Джаред понимал, что эти слова вряд ли утешат женщину, которая должна была стать его женой, но других у него не было.

***  
Неделя перед церемонией прошла напряженно. Новость об их расставании еще не просочилась в прессу; они оба не светились на людях, и кроме пары слухов, что счастливую парочку давно не видно, все было тихо. На случай, когда буря все же грянет, его пресс-агент подготовил заявление, что обе стороны решили не торопиться и что он желает Женевьев самого лучшего. 

Женевьев связалась с ним один раз, оставила короткое сообщение, что не будет ничего подтверждать, пока он не уедет из Голливуда. Джаред не говорил ей, что возвращается в Техас, но, конечно же, она догадалась, знала, что он собирается вернуть Дженсена.

Дженсен все еще любил его. И Джаред сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы они снова были вместе, чтобы снова были счастливы.

А это значило большие перемены в его жизни.

Первым делом – бросить Голливуд, Лос-Анджелес и актерство. У его агента едва не случился инсульт, когда Джаред сообщил о своем решении за два дня до церемонии; все это время избегая публичности, вместо того, чтобы купаться в ней. Он не знал, что будет дальше, но вручение Оскара пропустить не мог ни за что. Только не тогда, когда это был его единственный шанс поучаствовать в таком событии. Так что это станет его последним «ура» Голливуду - наблюдать, как его имя назовут среди номинантов на премию за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана. А потом вернуться в Техас, не сниматься, пока не завоюет Дженсена и его доверие. И если это значило – никогда больше не сниматься, значит, так и будет.

С номинацией на Оскар его просто завалили предложениями о съемках, и агент заявил, что будет безумием уезжать сейчас из города. Джаред только улыбнулся, поблагодарил его за помощь и пообещал, что обязательно позвонит, когда вернется в Голливуд в поисках работы. Когда бы это ни случилось. Он не думал, что говорить «если такое случится» - хорошая идея.

Агент так и брызгал слюной, протестуя и высказываясь о его психическом здоровье, когда Джареда вышел из офиса с улыбкой на губах. Он был на один шаг ближе к Дженсену.

Потом он позвонил родителям, которые, кажется, понимали, какой выбор Джаред сделал, когда он сообщил им, что вернется в понедельник. Он выставил свой дом на продажу и в тот же день предложил через своего агента по недвижимости цену за бывшую гостиницу Уэллингов. Потом начал собирать вещи, готовя все, что хотел взять с собой в свой новый дом в Техасе. 

В субботу он забрал костюм для церемонии - сшитый на заказ, тот сидел как влитой. Потом подошло время предоскаровской вечеринки. Джаред не планировал на нее идти, но он никогда не мог устоять перед халявной едой и подарками, и к тому же решил - что-нибудь из подаренного может понравиться его родным. 

Он широко и радостно улыбался, избегал вопросов о Женевьев и честно заявлял, что не уверен, получит ли он награду, но сама номинация уже превзошла все его ожидания, поэтому он счастлив, каким бы ни оказался результат. Это было невероятно, каким свободным он себя чувствовал, хотя и не знал, доведется ли ему еще раз испытать такое после того, как он пройдет по красной ковровой дорожке. Не будет больше ни девушек, визжащих его имя, ни фотографов, охотящихся за ним во время утренней пробежки, ни поминутно расписанного дня, согласованного со службой безопасности. У него оставалось всего два дня до свободы, и он не представлял, что это может быть так восхитительно, не думал, что наступит время, когда все это будет ему не нужно.  
Джаред много думал о Дженсене, механически проживая каждый день, делая один шаг за другим к возвращению домой. К тому, чтобы вернуть Дженсена, чтобы снова стать семьей.

Это будет нелегко, он знал, и не было никакой гарантии, что у него получится. Но еще он знал, что сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы Дженсен вернулся к нему, чтобы дал ему второй шанс. Все, что Джаред совершил, все обиды, неприятности и вся боль, которую он причинил. Как ему загладить свою вину? Доказать, что он не поступит так снова.

Единственное, что Джаред точно знал, надевая костюм и начищенные туфли, пытаясь привести в порядок непослушные волосы и усаживаясь в лимузин - он не сдастся. В письме Дженсену он написал «чего бы это ни стоило», и он покажет, что не собирается отступать.

***  
Церемония была безумием. Джаред не нашел другого слова, чтобы описать происходящее, когда садился на свое место в зале. Проход по красной дорожке отличался от всего, что ему доводилось делать, и ему было не стыдно признать, что большую часть времени он провел, пытаясь не пялиться очень уж откровенно на некоторых из гостей, что проходили мимо. Его окружала элита Голливуда, и это было невероятно, но Джаред все равно отсчитывал часы и минуты, оставшиеся до его возвращения в Техас. Он знал, что никогда не простил бы себя, пропусти он такое событие, но это не удерживало его от желания поскорее вернуться к Дженсену. 

Сама церемония была не из лучших, и Джаред периодически отвлекался, раздумывая, как лучше приблизиться к Дженсену после своего возвращения. Дженсен уже должен получить письмо, узнать о его намерениях, но Джареду все равно придется его убеждать. Он написал «чего бы это ни стоило», но не знал, как доказать, что говорил серьезно, что он не сбежит опять от первой же серьезной проблемы.  
Тут Джаред вернулся к реальности, когда подошедший оператор начал снимать его крупным планом, и понял, что объявляют его номинацию. Он нацепил на лицо улыбку, хотя знал, что не победит, с такими-то соперниками. Момент, выбранный из «Темной стороны луны» для его представления, был хорошим, хотя и не самым лучшим в фильме. 

А потом случилось немыслимое.

_И Оскар за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана достается... Джареду Падалеки!_

Джаред заметался - как он сам потом увидит в записи, это выглядело довольно нелепо - спрашивая себя и окружающих: «Что?», пока Натали Портман поздравляла его и махала рукой, приглашая на сцену. Он был совершенно уверен, что ноги принесли его туда на автопилоте, потому что не помнил, как поднимался, и только надеялся, что не выставил себя полным идиотом. Мысль о победе даже не приходила ему в голову, а теперь он шел по сцене, чтобы принять статуэтку из рук – о, Боже – Пенелопы Крус, в которую был влюблен еще подростком.

\- Поздравляю, - сказала она ему на ухо, когда Джаред взял статуэтку – та, кстати, оказалась тяжелее, чем он представлял.

\- Ух ты, - выдохнул Джаред в микрофон, когда аплодисменты начали утихать, и под редкие смешки добавил: - Не знаю, что сказать.

Он сделал еще один глубокий вдох. Мысли кружились водоворотом, и Джаред понял, что его трясет. Вот оно. Дженсен или актерская карьера.

\- Я не готовил речь заранее. Я, правда, не надеялся выиграть, когда у меня в соперниках такие талантливые люди. Поэтому я хочу признаться, что для меня это большая честь, но есть еще нечто важное, что я должен сказать. – Вдох. Выдох. – Ты был моим героем, самым важным человеком в моей жизни, всю мою жизнь. Я никогда не должен был это забывать. Мне очень жаль, и я собираюсь сделать на год перерыв в моей карьере, чтобы доказать тебе это. Доказать, что именно ты мне нужен, чтобы быть счастливым.

Дженсен.

Однажды Джаред сделал неправильный выбор. Больше он такой ошибки не совершит.


	7. Эпилог

_Джаред Падалеки – своего рода голливудское чудо. Тщательно изучив его прошлое и заручившись поддержкой миллионов фанатов, мы рады представить вам самое откровенное, как признался сам Падалеки, интервью, в котором он рассказывает о своей личной жизни._

_Одаренный отличной внешностью и обаянием, Падалеки мог бы править Голливудом последние пятнадцать лет. Но вместо этого он наведывается в город мечты только ради работы, предпочитая жить в маленьком техасском городке, где он вырос, вместе со своим мужем Дженсеном Эклзом и двумя их детьми._

_Через десять лет после того, как Падалеки получил Оскар за роль второго плана - Александра в «Темной стороне луны», 92-ю церемонию он покинул с такой же статуэткой, только теперь уже за лучшую мужскую роль. С момента выхода на экраны «Воскрешения Лазаря» шумиха вокруг Падалеки в роли Дина Винчестера - человека, воскрешенного из мертвых, дабы сыграть важную роль в борьбе за землю между раем и адом - до сих пор и не утихла. В то время как его великолепная игра заслужила признание критиков и принесла номинацию на Оскар, интерес к Падалеки как на экране, так и вне его, достиг, кажется, своего пика._

_Каждый, кто смотрел 82-ю церемонию вручения наград американской киноакадемии (2010), несомненно, помнит речь Падалеки, количество просмотров которой на YouTube взлетело до небес за несколько дней до церемонии этого года. Принимая награду, Падалеки отступил от стандартов, когда в речи традиционно благодарят бога, семью и участников съемочной группы. К потрясению собравшейся в зале голливудской элиты и миллионов зрителей он объявил, что делает перерыв в своей карьере и вместо благодарностей попросил прощения у никому неизвестного тогда Дженсена Эклза._

_Однако в этом году его речь оказалась более сдержанной – он просто поблагодарил мужа, Голливуд и поклонников за то, что дали ему второй шанс._

_Мы встречаемся с Падалеки в гостинице через два дня после церемонии, в те свободные пару часов, выпавшие ему между встречей с агентом и рейсом обратно в Техас._

_«Это безумие, - говорит он, приглашая нас в номер-люкс, где они с мужем жили всю неделю до церемонии. – У меня всегда так, когда я приезжаю в ЭлЭй. Стараюсь сделать все дела как можно быстрее, чтобы не пришлось задерживаться надолго»._

_Внезапная перемена отношения Падалеки к Голливуду была главной темой многих интервью с тех пор, как он вернулся к съемкам в 2015. Ведь когда он переживал свой стремительный взлет к славе в 2005-2010, он часто говорил о том, что не может жить нигде, кроме Лос-Анджелеса._

_Когда мы напоминаем ему об этом и просим прокомментировать столь резкую смену мнения, он смеется и заявляет: «Старик, я тогда был просто полон дерьма»._

_Эклз, муж Падалеки, присоединяется к нам и шутит: «Тогда? Да в тебе и сейчас его порядком», прежде чем отчитать Падалеки за его ужасные навыки хозяина и предложить нам кофе._

_«Не обращайте на него внимания, - советует нам Падалеки, явно привыкший к таким дружеским перепалкам. – Ну так, на чем я остановился?»._

_Мы напоминаем, и он на глазах становится серьезным: «Честно? В то время я действительно считал, что Лос-Анджелес – самое важное для меня, и думаю, в какой-то степени это была правда. Невозможно начать карьеру в этом бизнесе, если ты не в Лос-Анджелесе. И возможность покинуть голливудскую жизнь получаешь, только когда чего-то добился. Когда я взял паузу после Оскара, у меня появилось время подумать о том, чего я действительно хочу. И вернуться к актерской карьере я решил только на моих условиях»._

_Падалеки всегда твердо заявлял, что не собирается приобретать дом в Лос-Анджелесе, и когда мы спрашиваем, почему, он моментально оглядывается на Дженсена. «Вот из-за этого парня, и из-за детей тоже. Будь у меня здесь дом, всегда может появиться искушение поддаться лени и остаться. Если мне будет удобно, то я легко могу расслабиться и решить «подумаешь, всего одна ночь». У меня есть дом, где живут мой муж и дети, и именно там я должен быть. Там я хочу быть»._

_Мы интересуемся, не было ли у семьи соблазна переехать в ЭлЭй, и Падалеки отвечает, не задумываясь: «Нет. Я говорил это, вернувшись в Голливуд, и не собираюсь менять свое мнение. Я часто слышу, что было бы проще для меня, для моей карьеры, если бы я жил здесь постоянно, но я этого не хочу»._

_От нашего внимания не ускользает жест, которым Падалеки берет руку Эклза в свою, или предназначенная ему хитрая улыбка, когда он продолжает: «Когда я впервые приехал в Лос-Анджелес, он стал всей моей жизнью. Уже не секрет, что в начале моей карьеры мы с Дженсеном не жили вместе, но теперь все иначе. У меня есть обязательства перед семьей, и они всегда будут на первом месте, а актерская карьера на втором. Мне кажется, многие не одобряют этого, но я для себя расставил приоритеты. Я люблю играть, люблю то, чем занимаюсь, но свою семью я люблю больше. У меня было хорошее детство, отличное. И я хочу, чтобы у моих детей было такое же, чтобы они росли недалеко от своих бабушек и дедушек, и в Техасе такое возможно. А в Лос-Анджелесе они были бы лишены этого, и к тому же постоянно находились бы в центре внимания. Ни один из нас этого не хотел, когда мы снова женились»._

_Падалеки дает понять, что решение вернуться к актерству далось ему нелегко. «Принять такое решение было очень трудно. Когда я снова начал сниматься, многие спрашивали, почему меня так долго не было. Я сказал, что делаю перерыв на год, а прошли все пять, прежде чем я снова оказался перед камерами. Мне кажется, многие думают, что это был легкий выбор, но это не так. Как я уже говорил, если бы меня не приняли на моих условиях, этого бы не случилось, и главным условием было то, что я не собираюсь уезжать из Техаса. У Джена свой бизнес, дела шли и идут отлично, и Ник [их первый приемный сын, 12 лет] наконец устроился и чувствует себя как дома. Мы принимали это решение всей семьей и приложили много усилий, чтобы у нас все получилось»._

_Несмотря на пятилетний перерыв в карьере и ограничения, сделанные самим Падалеки – например, он не берется за работу, если перелет от дома до места съемок занимает больше пяти часов, если только съемки не проходят во время школьных каникул, – он все равно довольно востребован с самого момента своего возвращения._

_«Мне повезло, - говорит он, - теперь я могу выбирать проекты. Иногда появляется что-нибудь, в чем я действительно хочу поучаствовать, как «Воскрешение Лазаря», например, и тогда мы всей семьей садимся и пытаемся договориться, сделать так, чтобы всем было удобно»._

_Падалеки и Эклз объясняют нам, что съемки «Воскрешения Лазаря» проходили в Будапеште и в различных районах Австралии. «Мы видели, что ему действительно хотелось сняться в этом фильме, - добавляет Эклз. – Мы – это я и дети. Джей всегда поддерживает нас, и мы хотели отплатить ему тем же, позволить ему сделать то, о чем он мечтает»._

_Поэтому семья Падалеки впервые решила действовать, как большинство актерских семей в Голливуде, и переехала на время съемок в Европу, а затем в Австралию._

_«Было здорово, но в ближайшее время мы не собираемся это повторять», - рассказывает Падалеки об опыте жизни всей семьей вне дома. Конечно, без этого он не смог бы поставить второго Оскара рядом с первым на свою полку с наградами. Когда мы упоминаем об этом, он смеется, громко и искренне: «Вы правы. Это потрясающе, да и Хэнку было довольно одиноко»._

_Хэнку?_

_На этот раз смеется и Эклз: «Это дети дали ему имя. Не представляю, как они назовут второго»._

_Сейчас дети не в Лос-Анджелесе. Падалеки признается нам, что хотел привезти их, но неделя – это слишком долго, чтобы пропускать школу, да и в ночь церемонии за ними некому было присматривать. Поэтому «они прекрасно проводят время с нашими родителями, те балуют их без меры. Они будут ждать нас в аэропорту, когда мы вернемся в Техас, нам не терпится увидеть друг друга снова»._

_Однако им позволили смотреть церемонию по телевизору, несмотря на позднее время, и они позвонили, чтобы поздравить отца, как только шоу закончилось. «Они ужасно гордятся, что делает все случившееся еще более невероятным. О большем и мечтать нельзя»._

_На вопрос о том, каково быть вдали от семьи, Падалеки отвечает: «Это непросто. Но мне кажется, им еще сложнее, именно поэтому для меня так важно, чтобы я мог вернуться домой на выходные или чтобы они могли навещать меня на съемках. А еще делать перерывы между проектами. Когда я снимаюсь, то всегда окунаюсь с головой в работу, выкладываюсь по полной, чтобы у меня была возможность провести время с ними, неважно, поговорить по телефону или по скайпу или слетать домой и обратно. Я пытаюсь быть дома во время важных событий, я пропустил всего одно родительское собрание, да и то из-за пищевого отравления, а не из-за работы»._

_Как у них получается быть парой и семьей? «Все дело в балансе», - начинает Эклз, а Падалеки договаривает: «После пятилетнего перерыва я понял, что мне этого не хватает – работы, съемок, возможности играть, так что мы нашли способ сделать так, чтобы все были счастливы. Как только любой из нас – Дженсен, я или дети – решает, что у нас что-то не получается, мы пытаемся исправить это. Счастье всей нашей семьи – вот что важнее всего»._

_Когда Падалеки впервые вернулся на съемочную площадку, ему пришлось пережить несколько неприятных моментов, после того как различные таблоиды наперебой начали публиковать сплетни о его личной жизни. По этому поводу Падалеки замечает: «Если б зависело от меня, конечно, все это не было бы напечатано». В статьях подробно обсуждался его первый брак с Эклзом, заключенный, когда ему было восемнадцать, и длившийся до его отъезда в Лос-Анджелес. Его развод, который был завершен только в 2010, когда Падалеки объявил о своей помолвке со своей тогдашней подругой Женевьев Кортез, а так же конец их отношений и возвращение к Эклзу._

_«То, что произошло, касается только Дженсена, Женевьев и меня, и многое из написанного тогда о том, что случилось в 2010 – откровенная ложь. Пришлось нелегко и нам, и Нику, который только-только стал частью нашей семьи, и окружающим нас людям, хотя они и знали правду. Кое-что из опубликованного было слишком личным, и для меня оказалось сложнее справиться с этим, чем со всем остальным, что про меня писали»._

_До сегодняшнего дня Падалеки почти не говорил о статьях, опубликованных пять лет назад, только заявлял, что все произошедшее – это их личное дело._

_«Мы с Женевьев по-прежнему общаемся. Видимся нечасто, потому что она очень занята сейчас, но я навещал ее, когда она родила дочку [Эмбер Роуз, 1 декабря 2013].А что касается Дженсена и меня… Мы не могли бы быть счастливее, и каждый день я говорю спасибо за второй шанс, данный мне, чтобы я мог все исправить и снова иметь семью»._

_Через неделю после нашей первой встречи с Падалеки нам повезло, и мы смогли встретиться с ним снова, чтобы продолжить интервью. Правда, уже не в Лос-Анджелесе, а в Техасе, и на этот раз мы захватили с собой фотографа. Пока наша команда готовила Падалеки к съемке, Эклз и их дети, Ник и Тилли [Матильда, 4], развлекались, играя с собаками, Сэди, Херли и Бэби Бижу._

_У Падалеки очень твердые взгляды на усыновления детей знаменитостями, и он говорит, что они нисколько не колебались, когда решили усыновить ребенка в США._

_«Конечно, этот вопрос поднимался. В мире существует множество мест, где дети нуждаются в лучшей жизни, где системы опеки и попечительства мало финансируются или вообще отсутствуют. Но нам не пришлось долго размышлять, чтобы понять – это не для нас»._

_Когда мы спрашиваем, почему, он объясняет: «Джен побывал в этой системе, когда ему было десять. Его мама умерла, возникли некоторые осложнения с оформлением опеки, и он провел некоторое время в государственных приютах. К тому же, нам уже одобряли усыновление около пятнадцати лет назад, до того как я стал знаменитым, и это было в Далласе. Поэтому для нас было действительно важно снова проделать тот же путь»._

_Падалеки вежливо отказывается говорить о предыдущей попытке усыновления и о том, что ей помешало. Только сообщает нам, что случившееся слишком личное, чтобы им делиться, и ему и его мужу по-прежнему эмоционально тяжело вспоминать об этом._

_Падалеки уверяет нас, что обычно он более профессионален, когда дело касается съемок – как кино, так и фотосессий, после того, как заканчивает играть в догонялки с Эклзом и Тилли и все трое со смехом валятся на пол._

_«Мне нечасто выпадает работать здесь, в их присутствии. Это, скорее, отдых для всех нас»._

_Падалеки говорит, что Эклз взял выходной в своей мастерской (где изготовляет на заказ столярные изделия), чтобы присоединиться к нам. Он просто светится каждый раз, когда смотрит на мужа и детей, и нам нетрудно поверить в его предыдущие слова, что семья – самое главное для него в жизни._

_Падалеки заработал на съемочной площадке репутацию шутника, с тех пор как вернулся в киноиндустрию, и он это не отрицает. «Я бы соврал, если б сказал, что это не так. Это все Джен виноват, любой в городе вам это подтвердит»._

_Эклз смеется, а Ник и Тилли наперебой рассказывают истории в духе «а однажды папа» и «а ты помнишь тот раз, когда», которые заканчиваются смехом до слез. Мы хотели бы ими поделиться, но дали страшную-страшную клятву, что будем хранить их в тайне._

_Эклз старше Падалеки на четыре года, и Падалеки объясняет, заставляя того краснеть: «Детьми мы были практически неразлучны, он был моим героем. И всему, что я знаю о проказах, я научился у него»._

_Когда у всех начинает урчать в желудках, Эклз уводит детей домой, оставляя нас беседовать, и Падалеки признается: «Он отлично готовит. Я тоже кое-что умею на кухне, но у меня нет никакой мотивации, чтобы улучшать свои навыки. – Он смеется. – О, Боже, не печатайте это. Он перестанет готовить, и дети будут рыдать, когда каждый вечер им придется питаться только макаронами с сыром»._

_Прости, Падалеки, мы решили, что лишняя мотивация тебе не помешает!_

_Наше время быстро подходит к концу, но у нас остался еще один вопрос. Что ждет Джареда Падалеки дальше?_

_«Несколько вещей, вообще-то. В следующий раз я буду числиться на афишах как Джаред Падалеки-Эклз. Я решил, что все достаточно хорошо меня знают, чтобы я мог использовать это имя. Хотя это случится нескоро, потому что следующее, что меня ждет – небольшие каникулы. Через полгода намечены съемки у Спилберга – больше об этом, к сожалению, сказать ничего не могу, – а до этого времени я свободен»._

_И, конечно же, мы не можем этого так оставить и просто вынуждены спросить: есть ли какая-то причина для этих каникул? Улыбка, которую Падалеки дарит нам в ответ, могла бы осветить комнату._

_«Да, приблизительно в следующем месяце мы собираемся принять последнего Падалеки-Эклза в нашу семью. Так что нам понадобится много свободного времени»._

_Пока мы прощаемся с Падалеки, который по-прежнему сияет, мы понимаем, что немного завидуем актеру, который столь многого добился. Два Оскара, одобрение критиков и кассовый успех, и все это он умело сочетает со счастливой семейной жизнью._

_Да, нам определенно немного завидно._


End file.
